Role Playing with Sinful
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: I love my fans. I get to do awesome stuff like role play, and write smut-fics based on those role payings. This story will chronicle my game sessions with you all. Some chapters will be M rated, others won't. You never know what you'll get. Just like with role-playing!
1. Adventure Time, Fallen Angel N part 1

**This is an Adventure Time RP brought to you by Fallen Angel N. The land of Ooo has fallen into war, and the goblin king must act fast.**

"Where do you want us to attack first my lord?" The goblin king's subbordinat asked.

"I'll attack the slime kingdom. Send in the kingdoms dragons." The king ordered. It was harsh he knew, but these were desperate times. And no one ever accused the goblins of being gentle.

"Full frontal assault or sneak attack? Remember, the slimes are armed with slime tanks." The subbordinat reminded the king.

"A small force attacks the front as a diversion, while the main force sneaks up on the rear and catches them off guard in a pincer attack." The goblin king says.

"Very well my lord." The subbordinat said, hurrying off to deliver orders.

* * *

The slimes, anxious for battle, sent the bulk of their troops the moment they saw enemies approaching. This gave the main force a chance to get inside.

The dragons stalled the slime kingdom's main forces while the the goblins riding the main dragon force broke through the rear defenses.

The small force of goblins and dragons joined the main force, pushing through the sloppy defense, working to drive the panicked slime people out of their defenses and into the open.

The slimes, seeing that they'd lost the battle, began to abondon their posts. Some stayed, but not nearly enough to defend the garrison.

With the soldier's defenses in bad shape, as well as posts left abandoned by many, the goblins swarmed the kingdom and conquer it.

The golblins had taken control of the outpost, and now had access to the slime weapons the slimes left behind.

* * *

The Fire Kingdom sent diplomats to the Candy Kingdom to try and forge an allience.

The princess of the candy kingdom, although eager to have the flame kingdom as allies, was unsure if they could trust a kingdom in which every citizen is evil.

The diplomats made the claim that, while the bulk of the fire people are cruel, there are good souls among them.

"We have weapons to fight, but we can't do it allown, and neither can you. The Gumball Guardians will fall just the same as the Flame Sentinels unless we band together."

Still not entirely trusting the flame kingdom, but feeling the need for unity, the Candy Kingdom began an uneasy alliance with the Flame Kingdom in order to better keep an eye on them as well as protect themselves.

* * *

The Goblin army returned to it's kingdom to bolster it's defenses with it's new tanks as well as give it's soldiers some rest. They returned the slime kingdom's loot to goblin kingdom.

The tanks were refitted to fire blasting powder instead of slime. And just in time to; the Ice King had sent a batallion of snow golems outfitted with ice armor to break up the goblin's defence.

The Goblin Kingdom sent the dragons and tanks to meet the force. The dragons stayed out of reach from the swinging golems in the sky while breathing fire. The tanks attacked the golems from a distance.

The blasting powder broke off the armor, but about a fourth of the tanks were destroyed before hand. Without their armor, the golems were little more than giant snowmen.

The dragons burned through the snowmen stopping their advance. The Goblin Kingdom then dispatched diplomats riding a dragon to talk with the not so friendly Ice King.

The Ice King never truly understood the fact that the kingdoms were at war. All he knew for certain was that everything was becoming chaos, and for some reason, this seemed to be effecting his mind; making him more reserved and mean spirited.

The diplomats proposed an alliance, in exchange the Goblin Kingdom would forget about the previous assault, as well as deliver princess Bubblegum to him if the opportunity ever arose for them.

The mention of Bubblegum won the mad king of ice over, and he granted the goblins access to his magic ice weapons.

* * *

The goblins send an envoy to talk with the flame kingdom.

The flame people demanded to know what the goblins wanted, paranoid from the war times.

The Goblins told them that they intended to take over the candy kingdom, they had no interest in a land of flames; impossible to live in for them. All the fire people needed to do is sit back and do nothing when they attack. Then there will be no more wars to be troubled by.

Defend the candy people and prolonge the war? Or end the war now and let the candy people be defeated? The fire people wer conflicted. They remembered how quick Bubblegum was to spy on them, to destroy their Sentinals. Bitter, the fire people stepped aside.

The Goblin Kingdom prepared to invade the candy kingdom.

* * *

**Review if you'd like to continue with Fallen Angel's RP and see what happens in the Candy Kingdom and PM me if you wanna try for getting your own chapter or even series of chapters.**


	2. Skye Prower 2014 part 1

**This RP comes from Skye Prower 2014. It's a Sonic lemon RP. Contails: yuri, yaoi, and incest.**

"Oh Knuckles!" Silver moaned, his member being sucked hard by the red echidna. Knuckles stroked himself with his right hand, cupping Silver's ass with his left; slipping two fingers inside.

"AH!" Silver groaned, "So good!"

"Let's see what your butt tastes like." Knuckles teased, turning the silver hedgehog over and squeezing his ass. Knuckles scissored his fingers to widen the hole before plunging his tongue inside. Knuckles reached around and jerked Silver off as he ate his ass.

"M-More!" Silver begged. Knuckles grinned, pulling his tongue back. "You want more huh?" Knuckles teased, rubbing cock against Silver's ass. "Y-Yes!" Silver panted. Knuckles chuckled and thrust balls deep into Silver, pounding his ass. The whole bed shook as Knuckles pumped, his intense strength coming into strength.

Silver bit his lip to keep from screaming. Then he got an idea. He charged his psychic powers and a ten inch wooden cock flew across the room, ramming into Knuckles ass without warning.

"AH!" Knuckles yelped in surprise, then grinned when he realized what Silver was doing. "Heh, clever babe."

The two continued to fuck eachother's asses. After ten minutes, they came simultaneously; Knuckles shooting into Silver's ass and Silver onto the bed. The two collapsed, the wooden cock falling to the floor.

The two began sloppily making out, and soon fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**Elsewhere...**

Amy and Tails were walking around when a bright light caught their eyes. It seemed to be coming from an odd red bottle. "What is it?" Tails wondered, picking it up. He opened the bottle and the red light shot out of it, flying away. "What was that?" Amy asked.

Not knowing what else to do, they followed the light. It led them to a house deep in the woods. The house was lavish and warm looking, but something felt off about it. The moment they entered, the door closed behind them.

"My, my," A feminine voice purred, "What have we got here? Two cuties lost in the woods." The two looked back to see the echidna Lien-Da. "I'm sure I can find some way to help you both. That is, if your willing to do something for me."

"Like what?" Tails asked nervously. Lien-Da walked over, "Let's start with you giving your little friend here a kiss," Seeing Tails' expression, she continued, "You do want to know how to get out of the woods don't you?"

Reluctantly, Tails gave Amy a quick peck on the cheek. Lien-Da shook her head, "On the lips." "But she's not my girlfriend," Tails said, "She's Sonic's."

"It's okay Tails." Amy said, tilting her head towards the window. Understanding what Amy meant, Tails leaned in to kiss her only to grab her by the arm and fly them both out the window.

Unfortunate, Lien-Da had prepared for this. She picked up a bottle similar to the one she'd planted for Tails and Amy. She opened the lip and a pink light enveloped Amy and Tails. When the light subsided, Tails and Amy were trapped inside the bottle.

"Let them go grandmother!" Lien-Da turned in surprise to see Knuckles, spiked fists at the ready. With no alternative, she released Amy and Tails. The two scrambled away as Knuckles stepped forward. "You wouldn't hurt family would you?" Lien-Da questioned fearfully.

Knuckles shook his head, "No. but why did you trap them here?" Knuckles demanded. Lien-Da gave a sheepish grin. "What, I'm not aloud to have a little fun?" She asked, earning glares from everyone in the room. "What will mom think if she hears about this?" Knuckles warned. Lien-Da's smile instantly vanished.

"You mustn't tell your mother about this." Lien-Da begged. "I promised her that I would change my ways." "Then why didn't you?" Knuckles questioned. "I-I don't know. I'm so sorry, I just lose myself sometimes and can't control myself. You have my word that it won't happen again." Lien-Da promised, but Knuckles was still skeptical.

Lien-Da had made promises before, and she'd broken them all. He wanted to forgive her, but he wasn't sure. "What do you think?" Knuckles asked Tails and Amy. They looked at eachother, then at Lien-Da. They could both see the genuine remorse in the woman's eyes. "Yes." They both nodded. Knuckles nodded at Lien-Da.

Lien-Da smiled, tearing up. "Oh thank you!" "We won't tell mom," Knuckles said, "But I think you should."

Lien-Da was hesitant, afraid of what her daughter would think of her, but knew she had to. "Okay, I'll tell her." Knuckles led Tails and Amy back home and Lien-Da telleported to the home of her daughter, Lara-Le.

She told her daughter what she'd done, what she'd been doing. She expected an immediate wave of anger, but instead, Lara just started crying.

"What is it?" Lien-Da asked. "I've tried so hard to help you." Lara-Le sobbed, "But no matter what happens, it always comes back to this. Why do you have to do these things?"

Lien-Da turned her back to her daughter on instinct, then sank to the floor on her hands and knees, crying. "I-I don't know! It's in my nature! I've tried, you know that!" Lien-Da pleaded. Lara-Le shook her head, "No, I don't."

"I truly am sorry," Lien-Da cried, "I wish there was someway I could make it up to you."

Not all of Lara-Le's response was in anger; a fair bit of it was do to overwhelming frustration. Lara-Le looked at her mother. She had no idea that her pink underwear were showing from under her dress. Like she always had, Lara-La wanted it so much.

"Please, please forgive me!" Lien-Da begged, "I'll do anything!" Lara-Le looked at her, "Anything?" "Yes." Lien-Da sniffled. "Okay mom," Lara-Le smiled with determination, "Stay in that position." "Okay." Lien-Da did as told, staying on her hands and knees as Lara-Le grabbed her panties and pulled them off in one quick motion.

"Lara!" Lien-Da cried out in shock. "You said anything remember?" Lara-Le said with a wicked grin, bringing her face closer to her mother's rear. "O-Okay, just a bit stunned to have your face so close to my bare butt." Lien-Da said, keeping calm.

Lara-Le let out a sound like a purr as she rubbed herself against Lien-Da. She wanted more. She moved her face closer, sticking her tongue out. She dragged her tongue along Lien-Da's slit, her hands inching their way up her ass.

"AH!" Lien-Da groaned in surprise before giggling and wagging her tail across Lara-Le's nose. Lara-Le smirked and caught Lien-Da's tail in her teeth. She gave it a small tug, incited a pleasured moan from Lien-Da.

"Oh god, I love you daughter." Lien0Da moaned. "Let's try out your butt." Lara-Le said, going for her ass. Lara-Le started by easing two fingers into Lien-Da's butt, then gradually added two more and started to wiggle them inside.

"Oh! Don't stop sweetie!" Lien-Da panted. "I won't mom." Lara-Le moved her fingers faster, making Lien-Da moan louder. Lien-Da groaned in frustration when she felt Lara-Le remove her fingers, only to scream when she felt her stick her slick tongue inside in their place.

"You've got a warm tongue." Lien-Da told her daughter, loving the way it felt inside her. Lara-Le couldn't well respond, so instead she pushed her tongue deeper, swirling it fast. Lien-Da moaned from the feeling, then got an idea and pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Lara-Le asked as her mother lied on her side. "Come here and sit like this, but with your head on the other end." Lien-Da instructed. Lara-Le laid next to her, her head directly in front of her mother's pussy and her mother's head directly in front of hers.

"This is called the 69 position. You lick me while I lick you." Lien-Da explained. The two went to work, licking eachother's crotches. Lara-Le even went back to Lien-Da's butt. They moaned into eachother, getting closer. Just before they reached their climax, they heard the shout.

"What the hell?!" They both looked up in surprise to see Sally Acorn.

* * *

**Review if you want another from Skye Prower 2014 and PM me if you wanna try for getting your own chapter or even series of chapters.**


	3. Pokegirls (players in explanation)part 1

**This RP is of pokegirls, my most popular RP. This story is gonna be split between three players: kira09, BladeofHell56, and ranger21 A. I'm adding these three because of the contrast between the three games. One focused more on story than anything else, one focused so much lemon that even I had trouble keeping up, with the third falling somewhere in between. If you've heard of pokegirls, then you already know that this is lemon.**

* * *

**Character bio- Name: Hil DiMaggio. Gender: Male. Blood gifts: Recover and High Endurance. Blood Curse: Fetish, dominance and anal.**

Hil had been waiting for years to start his pokegirl adventure. He decided to choose the boobisaur, who he named Alika. There was almost nothing in the world that could spoil Hil's day. Almost.

Izzy was starting her journey today to. She'd chosen charamanda, and Hil wouldn't have been surprised if she'd done it just to spite him.

Izzy had decided she was Hil's rival, whether Hil liked it or not. Hil supposed it fit, considering how they'd grown up together.

"So, you gonna chicken out, or step up and fight me?" Izzy challenged, her misleadingly sweet voice dripping with smugness. In answer, Hil stepped aside and let Alika step forward.

"Charamanda, use scratch!" Izzy ordered. "Counter with tackle!" Hil called. The two pokegirls met in the center of the battlefield, colliding with a dull thud. The two began grappling and trying to push each other back; neither gave an inch.

"Now use leer!" Izzy shouted. The charamanda stared down at Alika, making her hesitate. "Hit her again Alika! Don't let that oversized lizard scare you!"

Hearing Hil's words, Alika growled and put everything into a tackle that knocked the lizard-esque pokegirl back, making her stumble. "Yeah! Show her what's for, knock that lizard down babe!" Hil urged Alika.

Alika tackled again, knocking the charamanda unconscious.

"Ah hell yeah! You were awesome out there. I'll be sure to reward you later." Hil said, hugging Alika, careful to avoid her bulb, letting his hands sink to the plant girl's bountiful ass.

Looking away from his pokegirl, one hand still squeezing her rear, he turned to Izzy. "Heh it was a good battle Izzy but, it looks like your Girl couldn't take all of this!" he points towards his Boobisaur, "It was a good fight though. Whatcha planning on naming your Charamanda anyways?"

Izzy sneers, "Me and Ember are out of here. You won't get so lucky next time."

Hil merely grinned at his rival. Using his unoccupied hand to return Alika to her ball, "Well then I will endeavor to not need as much luck as I did today." He knew he was pissing her off but, that didn't matter to him as he waved cheekily at her. Moving towards his house, grinning to himself as he saw Izzy entering her own home with Ember and shutting the blinds.

Hil entered his house, likely for the last time for a long time, finding a note his mother left him giving her an excuse to 'Let you give your 'girl the time she deserves, without me needing to bring out my old noise cancelling headphones. Hugs and Kisses!' Hil read from the note muttering, "Dammit ma."

He went up to his room, taking the steps two at a time, his lithe runner's frame a call back to his family's Bunnygirl ancestry, well more like Mini-top as his Grand's and Ma was.

Opening his room's door he take in his almost pristine room only the bed and a rug to mark it being in use. He tosses Alika's ball out waiting until the 'girl was fully materialized to grab her chin and draw her into a heated kiss.

Letting go of her chin, he began to strip off his jacket leaving him in his muscle shirt. His Boobisaur tries to undo his pants, fumbling with the catch and the zipper, not that he minded; her mouth tasted of mint and his hands were busy groping her bare backside.

Eventually Alika managed to remove Hil's, pants removing them and his underwear in one swift motion. Her mouth engulfs his dick the moment it springs free, taking all seven inches from tip to root in one go. His legs went out from under him, causing him to fall onto his knees as the pokegirl bobs and sucks his cock, she practically laying on the carpet.

Hil's rough brown hands musses her hair, mixing with the verdant ass length springtime tangle as he admire her dark green skin mottled with lighter green patches. Her amber orbs lock onto his own steel gray ones and he came into her mouth, Alika having left only the tip in her airtight vice. Once his eruption ended, she detached from his tool with an audible 'pop' bringing her head up she slowly opens her mouth to show him the cum as she twirls it in her mouth and then makes an exaggerated gulping sound swallowing his seed in one go.

Opening her mouth again a soft voice issues forth from it, "Tame Me." It was a whisper in the wind almost drowned out in the thundering of Hil's heart and the sensations of her D-Cup breasts mashing into his chest.

The words take seconds for Hil to understand, his brain having trouble recovering from the blow job and the show she gave me. When it did, he wrapped his arms around her lower back while she locked her legs around my hips, lifting her bodily off the floor, his brain fried from the earlier blow job, it takes a few tries to successfully penetrate her. When he does, he blacked out cumming again, her pussy gripping his member, drawing it inside of her even as it greedily accepts my seed.

This time he manage to land onto the bed even as Alika moves on top of him, her hips making an wet sound each time they meet his own extending his release until she slams into him, a throaty reverberating moan coming from her as she crushed them together, muffling herself by kissing him. Hil tasted himself in her mouth but, it does little to stop him from dueling with the Boobisaur's tongue.

After that, they both sit in the afterglow of sex, her body on top of him while his member attempted to deflates inside her even as her walls stroke and caress it. He looked into the pleading eyes of his 'girl and couldn't help himself. They didn't manage to leave his room till late morning the next day.

* * *

**Character bio- Name: Kai. Gender: Male. Blood gifts: Youthful vigor and high performance. Blood curses: Elemenral weakness to ice and monophobia.**

"Alexia." Kai decided for his new charamanda. Alexia was feralborn, and couldn't speak, but she smiled and her inability to speak, it was clear she was nervous about forming an Alpha Bond.

Kai smiled to comfort her, pulling her into a kiss and lightly caressing her before picking her up bridal style and placing her on the bed.

Kai trailed kisses and nibbles along Alexia's neck, bringing one hand to her breasts to massage them and the other between her legs to play with her slit. Alexia squirmed slightly, holding in a moan. Kai began licking her nipples and inserted a finger, causing her to gasp out and start pushing herself against his hand.

Kai sucked on Alexia's nipple, pumping his finger for awhile before inserting another. Alexia bit her lip, holding in her exclaims of pleasure. She began moving her hips faster against Kai's fingers, wanting more.

Kai kissed Alexia deeply as he pushed his fingers in deeper, searching for her sweet spot. Alexia cried out, unable to hold it in anymore as her legs begin to shake.

Kai grinned at her finally giving in, and began attacking the spot relentlessly as she went to town licking and massaging her breasts. Alexia began to writhe in pleasure, letting out moans and incomprehensible sputteres.

Kai added a third finger, refusing to stop until she came. Alexia's body tensed up, and she groaned loudly as she came. Kai only paused briefly, then searched out her spot again with her fingers.

Alexia yelped, then started moaning again. Kai curled his fingers over her spot, and started thumbing her clit. After a few minutes, Alexia began to tense up again, and then Kai stopped.

Alexia sputtered at the loss of pleasure, fidgeting heatedly. Kai moved between her legs, pulled out his cock, and positioned himself ensuring that Alexia didn't penetrate or spear herself. Alexia whined desperately, gritting her teeth.

Kai started prodding and grinding her slit slowly, still preventing penetration. Having read that whorizards may be rebellious, he decided he was gonna assert dominance now rather than deal with it later. He grinned while keeping gaze on her face.

Alexia groaned with wanting, looking to Kai in an unspoken plea. Kai started pushing, as though to enter Alexia, but stopped again, watching her to make certain she'd submitted. He held her hips to make sure she didn't move.

Alexia cried out with need, chest heaving hard. Kai grinned and pushed in, rotating his hips like a piston to hit everywhere he could, then leaned in to kiss her, pushing himself to the hilt.

Alexia screamed into the kiss, gripping Kai's back hard. Kai started thrusting slowly, picking up speed until he was thrusting with vigour, ensuring to drag along. Alexia panted, moving her hips in rhythm with Kai's.

Kai brought down hand to tease Alexia's clit while trailing kisses along her neck and fondling her nipple. Alexia breathed raggedly. Kai felt her about to reach her second climax. Kai lightly bit down on her nipple, pinching her clit. Alexia cried out again as she reached her limit, cumming hard.

Kai licked his lips, never having been more greatful for his high performance blood gift than now, even while cumming, even while she was incredibly sensitive he pounded into her, rubbing her clit, nibbling on her and carressing her breasts and nipples.

Alexia didn't continue to moan, though this was probably from a lack of ability to do so; her body tired. Kai brought up his hand. He carressed her cheek before pulling her into a kiss. He could feel a pressure building. Alexia tried pushing her tongue into Kai's mouth, but had no energy to try fighting for dominance, and was forced to submit.

With a final thrust, Kai pushed in until he felt himself hit the entrance to her womb and let himself go, pumping in his semen while giving small pumps of his hips. Alexia let out a sigh off satisfaction as she felt Kai fill her.

Kai pulled out and commanded her open her mouth to swallow the last few spurts as a final sign of submission. Alexia obediently opened her mouth, looking up at Kai for approval. Kai stroked himself a few times before inserting his dick and letting the rest of his load out in her mouth.

Alexia held it in her mouth for a moment, then swallowed the warm seed. Kai gave a content sigh as he finally felt himself soften, his dick still had some semen on it but he could see Alexia was tired. He pet her head and gave her a kiss on the forehead before getting up to clean himself off.

* * *

**Character bio- Name: Alexis King. Gender: Female. Blood gifts: None. Blood curses: None. (Pure human family)**

"How about... Lily." Alexis suggested to her new boobisaur. Lily smiled and nodded, throwing her arms around Alexis and hugging her close. "Remember to form your Alpha Bond with her before too long," The Professor said as he handed the new tamer her pokeballs and pokedex, "She isn't really your pokegirl until you have."

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." Alexis said with a grin, leaving the Professor's office and proceeding directly to her house.

When Alexis was certain that the house was clear of the rest of her family and that she was alone with her new pokegirl, she stripped herself down quickly. Lily watched her and let out an eager moan. Alexis grinned, "Time to show your new mistress what you can do."

Alexis sat on her bed and spread her legs. Lily crawled onto her fours and approached dutifully. "Pleasure your mistress!" Alexis commanded. Lily obediantly drove her tongue between Alexis's legs, licking hard.

"Ohhh yes!" Alexis moaned, putting her hands on the back of Lily's head, pushing her deeper into her snatch, "More! Give me more!" Lily instinctively moved her hands between her legs to rub herself as she licked Alexis.

"Keep going! I'm so close!" Alexis cried, pinching her nipples for extra pleasure. 'I never knew sex with a pokegirl could be this good!' She thought. "Ohhhhh gawwwwd!" Alexis screamed as she hit her climax, squirting onto Lily's face.

Lily, heated up from pleasuring Alexis, lifted herself up and began rubbing her pussy against Alexixs's, trying desperatly to cum. "You deserve some pleasure to I suppose," Alexis says, manuvering herself to scissor with Lily, "Do you like that?"

Lily let out an animalistic grunt, unable to communicate any other way. The boobisaur bucked her hips faster, moments from climax. "You want more?" Alexis asked. She disentangled her legs from Lily's and leaned down, licking inside her slit. Lily let out a high pitched moan, cumming onto Alexis's face.

The two slumped onto the bed, tired from their first taming. "Oh yeah," Alexis said as her eyes began to close, "I'm definatley going to like being a tamer."


	4. Skye Prower part 2

**At your request, another Sonic lemon RP from Skye Prower 2014. Prower, your crazy as hell and I love! Contains yaoi and futa.**

Amy and Rouger were on a bed, in their undies when Rouge spoke. "Amy, before we go any further, there's something I need to show you."

"What's that?" AMy asked. Rouge took a breath and lowered her underwear, relieving a long hard cock. Amy gasped in surprise. Rouge took the gasp to mean that Amy was disgusted and turned away. Amy pulled Rouge back and kissed her.

"That's so cute, Rouge..." Amy smiled.

"Really, thank you." Rouge smiled. Amy lied her down and sucked on it, and rubbed the balls. Rouge moaned and Amy could tell how sensitive it was. Amy bobbed her head back and forth, looking up at Rouge with an innocent expression.

Rouge giggled and rubbed her head. "That's my girl...give Rouge some love..."

Amy sucked hard, deep-throating Rouge. Rouge's shaft began to throb as she was about to cum. "AHHH!" with a scream, she came hard.

Amy clenched her lips around the shaft hard so that none of her cum would get out of her mouth. Once Rouge had finished releasing her load, Amy opened her mouth to let Rouge see it in her mouth. The sight nearly drove Rouge wild before Amy swallowed.

"Can you keep going?" Amy asked, spreading her legs and showing her wet slit. In answer, Rouge's cock hardened almost immediatley. Rouge put her wet member to the lips. But Amy quickly adds, "I'm a virgin, Rouge...be gentle."

"Of course, honey." Rouge slid her member in util she touched a barrier. Rouge looked to Amy as she hit the barrier. Amy nodded and Rouge thrust forward, breaking her. Amy let out a whimper, then signed as the pain faded to pleasure.

Rouge then hugged Amy close and thrusted in and out gently. She took Amy's hands and put them on her bat butt, wanting Amy to help her out. Amy smiled and each time Rouge thrust in, Amy pushed down on her rear, to make her go as deeep as possible.

"Rouge, I can feel you hitting my womb! Harder!" Amy cried, lost in pleasure.

Rouge obeyed. And after several long thrusts, they both came so much, Amy leaked like hell. Amy moaned as Rouge moved up and placed her cock between her breasts. Amy smiled and sucked more. Rouge squeezed Amy's breasts around her shaft and thrust between them while Amy sucked on the tip. "Amy, I'm gonna cum!"

Amy put her mouth on quickly. And Amy drank another load of seed.

Rouge came too much for Amy to hold this time, and some of the cum spurted onto her chest and face. Rouge giggled. "Sorry, Ames." "It's alright. You taste amazing." Amy smiled, licking it off. "There's still one hole you haven't pounded yet." She turned onto her tummy.

Rouge was erect again the moment Amy spread her cheeks and showed off her puckered hole. Practically drooling, Rouge thrust in hard. "AH!" Rouge made a mistake. She forgot to lube Amy up. "It hurts..." Amy cries. Rouge didn't want to pull out, Amy's ass felt so good, so she moved slower spitting on her shaft to move in easier.

Amy moaned happily and wagged her tail. Rouge squeezed Amy's ass, rubbing beneath her tail to moke her feel even better. When she came, Amy's butt grew a bit. Amy moaned loudly, loving the feeling of having her ass filled with cum.

* * *

Tails was taking a normal nap on a grassy area under a tree, one tail for a pillow, other for a blanket. "Zzzzzzzzzzzz..." He was unaware of Shadow walking nearby and seeing him.

Shadow had planned to go out training, like he normally did, but stopped when he saw Tails. He walked up to him and spoke loudly to wake him. "It isn't wise to sleep out in the open."

"AH!" Tails cried out and panted, seeing Shadow. He frowned with tears. "Don't scare me like that, Shadow..." Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but like I said, you shouldn't be sleeping out in the open. Who knows what could happen."

"You're right. I'll go home." Tails sadly got up and walked off, head low and sniffling. "Hey, you don't need to be upset; I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Shadow says. "I know." Tails looks back once. "I know, Shadow." He keeps walking on. Shadow follows.

"So your not upset?" Shadow questions, walking behind Tails. "No, just ashamed of myself." Tails sighed. Shadow gets in front of him and grabs is shoulders. "About what? Sleeping out in the open? Big deal, you made a bad call. It happens, no need to beat yourself up over it. And besides," Shadow adds with a slight blush, "You were kinda adorable like that."

"Really?" Tails blushed up at that comment. "Yes." Shadow told him, smiling warmly. "Thanks." Tails smiled back. Shadow cupped his cheeks and knelt. He told him to c'mere, and puckered his lips, leaning in.

Shadow kissed Tails lightly, only really brushing their lips together, before pulling back to see Tails' reaction. "That felt nice." Tails smiled, licking his lips where he was kissed. "It felt so like heaven."

"Wanna do it again?" Shadow asked. "If you want." Tails blushed. Shadow grinned and lied Tails down on the grass, getting on top of him. Shadow kissed Tails again, this time harder. He traced his tongue along Tails' lips, seeking entry.

Tails allows it and Shadow's tongue pokes in and out of his mouth, saliva dangling from his tongue to Tails' mouth.

Shadow's tongue quickly dominated Tails', his hands tracing his body. He soon reached Tails' hips and petted them. Shadow kept moving his hands lower, stopping just above his crotch and waiting for Tails to respond.

"Go ahead." Tails cooed. "Okay, but hold still." He cooed, cupping his hips. Shadow started by stroking Tails' length, wanting him to feel pleasure before he took over.

"Ahhhhhh...oh god..." He then saw Shadow open his mouth and lean fowrard towards his penis. Shadow gave it an experimental lick before taking Tails member into his mouth. "OH!" Tails moaned and squirmed. Shadow held him down by his hips and ketp going.

Shadow bobbed his head back and forth, soon taking Tails to the base. "Ahhhhhh!" Tails screamed in pleasure, and within minutes, he released. "SHADOW!"

Shadow let Tails fill his mouth. He held it for a moment, enjoying the taste, then swallowed. "You taste good." Shadow smiled. "Thanks." Tails sat up, smiling. "That was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it, but now it's my turn." Shadow said with a grin. "Of course." Tails lies him down and sucks him off. Hard. Shadow pants, placing his hands on the back of Tails head to make him go faster. Shadow came quicker and a lot more than him. "TAILS!"

He drank it all. "Mmmmmmm...that is so sweet." Tails gave the penis one last kiss. "That... was... amazing..." Shadow panted.

"Thanks." Tails smiled.

Shadow then sat up with an evil grin. "I'm gonna get ya, Tails!" He shows his tickling fingers. "Uh-oh!" Tails ran off, laughing.

Shadow chased him. He could have caught him whenever he wanted, but enjoyed the chase.

He soon tackles Tails and they tumble down a hill, and it ends with Shadow falling right on top of Tails. He looked down at Tails who smiled warmly, and Shadow returned it.

Shadow leaned down for another kiss, unable to resist how cute Tails looked; Tails returned it.

They both then get up, Shadow carrying Tails bridal style towards his home. "Would you like to spend the night?" Shadow asked as they approached his home. "Sure." Tails smiled.

Shadow brought Tails dinner and the two ate together, making eyes at each other the whole time. When the two look, they, without knowing it, have the same noodle of sphagetti in their mouths. They proceed to unintentionally reenact Lady and the Tramp, both following the noodle into a kiss.

Tails pulled away in a shy manner, twiddling his thumbs. Shadow smiles. "You know, I think you do it on purpose." Tails just looked away more till Shadow cupped his chin.

"Yep, your definitely being irresistably adorable on purpose." "Thanks, I think." Tails blushed. Shadow giggled, cupping his cheeks again. "C'mere, you sweet little thing. " Hep puckered his lips hard.

Shadow kissed Tails again, unable to resist. He picked him up and carried him to the bed. Shadow lies him down and then crawls on top, presses their penises together, and grinds them.

Shadow looked down at Tails as he grinded their members together, hoping he was enjoying it as well.

"You're cute too Shadow." Tails moaned, "And sexy~"

Shadow smiled and continued, moving faster.

"Mind if I see your butt, please?" Shadow grinned. "Sure." Tails turns over. Shadow licked his lips at the sight of Tails cute fox ass. He gave it a squeeze, hard.

"EEP!" Tails squealed and blushed. "So soft~" Shadow said. He lined his member up to Tails opening. "Can I?" He asked, rubbing Tails' hole. "Will it hurt?" He worried. Shadow soothes him, explaining and all, before going in.

"I'll go slow. If it's too much, tell me." Shadow said, easing the first few inches in. "Oh...Ah." Tails moaned.

Shadow was soon fully in and lying on Tails' back, mouth near his ear. "Do you like it?" He asked, pumping slowly. "Yes..." "Do you want me to go faster?" Shadow asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Shadow immediately picked up the speed, getting rougher. Tails moaned, loving how Shadow filled him. Tails' tightness was too much, and Shadow quickly reached his limit. He pulled out and let his cum shoot onto Tails' ass. Tails groaned in satisfaction at the feeling.

The two lied down on the bed, Shadow wrapped his arms around Tails, who pulled the hedgehog closer by wrapping his tails around both of them. "Oh yeah, definitely cute on purpose..." Shadow muttered as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Review if you want to see more from Skye Prower and PM me if you wanna try RP.**


	5. Adventure Time, Fallen Angel N part 2

**The continuation of Fallen Angel N's Adventure Time war playthrough.**

* * *

The Goblin Kingdom sent a large force to attack the Candy Kingdom; spreading their forces and attacking in all directions, knowing the banana guards would be almost useless. The Gumball Guardians would be forced to try and protect the city by themselves.

Bubblegum, seeing the goblin's overwhelming force, had the most competent of the candy people help the others evacuate the city. The Goblins ignored the defenseless and evacuating people and focused solely on the guardians, tanks firing at their heads.

The guardians were able to destroy the tanks, but they sustain so much damage while doing so that they couldn't handle the dragons. The guardians fell. But the battle wasn't not yet over.

Driven to the brink, Bubblegum took a risk. She released Goliad and Stormo from their psychic duel. Seeing the invading goblins, both decided to put off their battle to defend the kingdom.

The armies broke into 2 groups, attacking Stormo and Goliad on all sides at a distance with dragon fire and magical ice. Stormo, imbued with a hero's sense of honor, fell first. Goliad, being much more logical, managed with destroy a fair amount of the goblin army before the ice weapons and dragons overwhelmed her.

The remaining Goblin forces formed a blockade around the kingdom and searched for Bubblegum.

They found Bubblegum in her laboratory. She was sitting, facing towards the door as though waiting for the goblins. When they charged her, she disappears, replaced with Rattleballs, who began fighting the goblins.

The goblin squad retreated from the laboratory, leading Rattleballs into the open where he would have to face ground and airborne enemies if he wants to defeat them.

Rattleballs held out shockingly long, even taking down two dragons, but eventually even he fell. Bubblegum and the remaining candy people were missing, but for now, the battle was won.

* * *

The goblins secured the candy kingdom, and sent out 2 dragons with goblins on them to fly high in the sky to find Bubblegum. They were ordered to locate and observe and nothing more until ordered to do so. With the patrols sent to watch, the goblin soldiers rest in the candy kingdom, their fighting now over.

* * *

The goblin king is approached by the Wizards High Council, who want to know if they may be granted more freedom.

The Goblin King revises the magical laws. While the High Council is granted a bit more freedom they must maintain control of their own wizards and keep them in wizard city. Should one of their own cause problems they must take responsibility.

The Wizards thank the goblin king and leave to tell the others.

* * *

Days later, word of rebellion reached the goblin king. Supposedly, Bubblegum and the candy people fled to the Lemon Earldom, where they began building up forces.

The Goblin king quickly responded to this news. He readied the army, and sent an envoy to the Ice King. The envoy told the Ice King that Bubblegum was resisting capture, and that capturing her to bring to the Ice King would be easier with some armored ice golems.

The Ice King, desperate to have Bubblegum in his grasp, gladly offered up the ice golems.

The Goblin army, now reinforced with armored golems, opted for a blitzkrieg strategy. They sent the army forward in a single devastating wave, golems at the front of the charge, repelling attacks with their armor; while the tanks attacked a single point in the Lemon kingdom to more quickly open up a hole in the defense.

The candy and lemon people were not expecting an attack so soon, and are ill prepared. Bubblegum tried to escape on Lady Rainicorn, who was carrying as many of her subjects as possible. Half of the dragon riders were dispatched to capture Bubblegum. With the leader of the rebellion not supporting them, and the Lemon Kingdom ill prepared, the dragons would hardly be needed in the attack with the golems.

The lemon people fall almost immediately, as they were never suited for war. The dragon riders managed to capture Bubblegum, using a slime cage to hold her.

Making good on their deal, Bubblegum was given to the Ice King under the circumstances that she was always to watched by goblin soldiers, and that Ice King keep her restrained, lest she cause another uprising. With the fighting out of the way, the goblin army returned home for good. The conquered rulers were still allowed to govern their own people, but do so under the watchful eye of goblin advisers and a dragon rider in each kingdom. Should they start to show unloyalty or their forces start to become too strong, they will be reminded exactly who it was who conquered them.

It seemed the goblin king had tied up every loose end. All but one.

"Just call me, Magic Man!"

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more from Fallen Angel N and PM me if you wanna be in a chapter or would just like to RP.**


	6. Pokegirls part 2

**And so we return to the magical world of pokegirls! Once again with kira09, rangers21A, and BladeofHell52.**

* * *

After waking in the morning and taking a chance to shower, one which Alika joined in and made the pair take even longer to finish, Hil managed to slip passed his mother asleep in her room with a slim pair of ear muffs over her head. The sight of seeing his mother's long bunny-like ears covered in a pink and black fuzz of the earphones made the young man chuckle. Deciding that his life was worth more then the potential blackmail, both Tamer and Pokegirl leave the home.

Going onto the road to Route 1, Hil decided to wander about the Route off the road, a bit in hopes of finding, if not a fighting type girl, at least one that gave him a few strong elemental options. His Tamer level may not allow him to grab Evolution Stones yet but, he was willing to train until he could.

When out of the woodwork appears a Titmouse. This pokegirl was one of the most common 'girls worldwide; up there with Bunnygirl's and Kitten's. He took out his Dex to scan the Girl anyways. Alika goes in front of Hil while he does. She prepares to catch the Titmouse should it come closer Hil, not willing to let the normally skittish Pokegirl run from charging one on the outset.

The titmouse, likely out of terror and desperate, tried to tackle.

On seeing the Titmouse move forward to get into a decent position to tackle me or my Girl, Hil ordered Alika, "Dodge the attack and tackle the Titmouse as she passes by Alika! Bring her down!"

Alika stepped to the side and waited. When the titmouse got close enough, she tackled her to the ground. Letting out a cry of "Boobisaur!" Alika tackles the Titmouse to the ground. dropping both of them in a tangle of limbs.

"Alika pin her down and start fingering her." Hil told his Boobisaur to begin bringing the Titmouse towards orgasm, having read that the species was rather weak towards Sex Battles.

The titmouse cried out and her chest began to heave. She struggled against Alika, but couldn't focus enough to do anything but lie there and take it as the boobisaur pumped her fingers into her pussy.

Listening to the cries of "Titmouse!" as Alika's hands pump furiously in and out of the Girl's now sodden nethers, Hil walked over to the two, his Boobisaur straddling the writhing Titmouse under her. The Boobisaur looked up to Hil smiling as she pins the smaller Girl under her, a hand between them working one the Titmouse.

After succeeding in causing the Titmouse to orgasm, Hil said, "Well now Alika I think we can consider this battle over," Hil enlarged a pokeball, capturing the Titmouse and releasing her again, walking over to where Alika has begun nibbling on the Girl's ears, Hil bent his knees, bringing him closer to the two Girls, "Alika I'll hold down her hands, finish her off."

Alika nodded and released the Titmouse's hands, which Hil began to hold, setting the Pokeball next to him and beginning to move down the Titmouse's body, stopping to lick and suck the Girl's breasts and again on her stomach. Finally arriving at her hips Alika made eye contact with the Titmouse, withdrawing her hand from the other pokegirl. She carefully licked clean every digit moaning as she does as if it was ambrosia. It made Hil shift uncomfortably, she glances at him and smirks, dipping her head to begin eating the out the Pokegirl.

Alika, knowing that Hil watching, made a show of eating out the titmouse; taking long esaggerated licks and moaning into her pussy, occasionally looking up at either him or the titmouse with the most innocent of expressions.

Hil watched as Alika took her time to eat out the poor feral, his manhood straining against his pants. Hil grew more and more arouse as the Titmouse under him cried out again and again bucking, her hips in attempts to force Alpha to stimulate her more.

"Okay Alika get off of her I need to tame her. Your going to be sitting on me your both getting some." The Boobisaur's eyes light up at this, leaving the heaving Titmouse to flop bonelessly as the source of pleasure leaves. Hil unzipped his pants, removing them and letting his cock springs free of its confines.

Hil moved to the feral's glistening folds, the inner thighs and buttocks shining with feminine fluids. Together Hil and Alika lift the Pokegirl, settling her into his lap straddling him; his manhood splits her folds settling inside her swallowing him whole.

Holding the Titmouse up, Alika waits till Hil lays back against the ground to move over his head; her own sex puffy and dripping in need. Hil could feel the heat off of it as he began to plunder its depths with his tongue, the Boobisaur grinding herself into him as he pounds away at the Titmouse.

The three of them only last a few minutes before cumming almost in synchronization. Alika cleaned Hil's rod after the Titmouse is balled once she passed out. Hil and Alika spend some time cuddling while he got the feeling to his legs back. He refused taming her currently, as they don't have the time to before nightfall, and they needed more Pokegirls to sell to buy stuff.

* * *

Kai's first instinct was to buy TM language, but decided against it. 'Charamanda's aren't exactly Bimbos or Bunny Girls, I can teach her to speak.'

Kai loaded a few english books into his pack before heading out down route one. It wasn't long before he stumbled across a pidgy.

"Scratch it!" Kai called. Alexia rushed at the pidgy, only to get a face full of sand. The pidgy flew at Alexia, talons at the ready. "Dodge and flame tail!" Alexia dropped down, raising her flaming tail. The pidgy, unable to change course in time, was hit and sent squawking to the ground.

"Jump on its back and smash its face into the ground!" Alexia rushed forward, landing on the bird's back and ramming her face hard into the ground, knocking her out. Kai quickly captured the pidgy. "I'll call you...Ariana."

Kai huried to Viridian City, going to the center. He gave them Ariana's ball for healing and left for a nearby field. He let out Alexia and started training her to use ember. It took until sunset, but it was well worth the effort.

Kai gave Alexia a kiss for her good work and put her back in her ball for a well deserved rest. He glanced at his watch, noting that he should still have time to buy a few things before heading back to the center.

Kai picked up a few things at the mart before returning to the center to tame Ariana.

Ariana seemed cautious of Kai. He trailed his hand along her face, grasping her chin and pulling her into a kiss. Ariana seemed hesitant at first, then kisses back. Kai licked her lip seeking entrance. Ariana slowly parted her lips, giving him access. He deepened the kiss, bringing a hand down to fondle her ass.

She gasped out at the touch, but doesn't stop him. He lowered his hand from her rear and inserted a finger into her slit from behind. Ariana tensed up slightly, pressing herself closer to Kai's body. He gave her a peck on the lips and started trailing kisses along her neck and collar while pumping his finger. Ariana shuttered at the touchs, holding her wings flapping invulintarily. Kai inserted a second finger and started searching for sweet spot.

It only took a few moments before he find it and Ariana moaned out. Kai attacked spot with gusto and pulled her into another deep kiss. Ariana moaned into the kiss, unable to hold it in. Kai curled his fingers on sweet spot. Ariana broke the kiss, gasping out in pleasure.

Kai started fondling Ariana's ass with the other hand. Ariana's wings began to twitch as she lost some control, her body beginning to shake.

He pulled out his soaked fingers and put them in front of her mouth. Ariana only groaned at the loss of pleasure. With a shrug Kai licked the juices off his fingers and pulled her into another kiss, swirling his tongue with hers, making sure she got a good taste of herself; his fingers meanwhile find themselves back inside her assaulting her spot.

Ariana's wings wrapped around him tightly as she teetered on the edge. Kai continue attacking spot, only getting faster. Ariana's wings gripped tighter as she reached her climax, crying out as she does.

Kai waited for her climax to end, then again brought up soaked fingers to her mouth. Ariana panted, eyeing his fingers questioningly. "Suck on them." Kai ordered. Ariana seemed confused, but took his fingers into her mouth, tasting herself on them.

Smiling with a small nod, he pulled out and brought out his cock before lifting her leg and lining up with her. Ariana clicked her beak in anticipation. With a jerk of the hips he buried yourself into her tight pussy.

Ariana cried out at the sudden pleasure, moving her hips against his member. Kai started thrusting his hips, dragging himself on her g spot as he pulled her into a kiss. Ariana squirmed, her body tensing up as she approached her second orgasm.

Kai grinned as he felt her approaching her limit. He started thrusting with more force than before and pulled her into another kiss. She screamed into the kiss, her body shaking hard as she reached her limit.

The minute he felt her clench on his dick he thrust himself as deep as he could and let loose inside her. Ariana gasped out as he filled her, slumping as her strength drained away.

Kai laid her on the bed and gave her a kiss goodnight. Ariana smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

Alexis decided to just speed through Route 1. 'I'll look for Pokegirls when they're higher level,' she thought. She quickly reached Viridian City.

She planned on challenging the gym. When she saw a Tigress get fired from the roof, she decided against challenging the gym, and to instead head towards the next route. Alexis decided it would be best to try and tame some more Pokegirls. "If I'm ever at a gym, I could use all the help I can get."

It wasn't long before a wild Pidgy appeared. Alexis sent out Lily. "Lily, use Tackle and pin her to the ground!"

The pidgy dodged upward, causing Lily to stumble. The pidgy landed on Lily and began pecking at her back. 'Well, that sucks.' "Lily, use Lust Dust!"

The pidgy, who was pecking at Lily's back (directly in front of the bulb), got the Lust Dust directly to the face. The pidgy fell slack off of Lily, trying desperately to rub herself with her wings.

"Lily, why don't you help her out with that?" Alexis said with a grin. Lily grinned as well, and crawled over to the pidgy. When the pidgy saw Lily, she grabbed her head and forced it between her legs.

"No way am I missing out on this!" Alexis took off her own clothes and joined in the fun. "Lily, you go low, I'll go high." Alexis instructed, starting to play with the Pidgey's breasts, licking her nipples playfully while Lily eats her out. The pidgy made a few feeble attempts to peck Alexis away before deciding that she likes what she was doing, and stopped resisting.

Alexis started to suck on her nipples. Lily picked up the pace with her licking. "Switch with me," Alexis said to her, "I want a taste too." Alexis switched places with Lily and goes to taste the Pidgy's pussy.

The pidgy's wings began to flail involuntarily as she hit her climax. The pidgy fell unconscious from the release. Alexis threw a Pokeball, hoping for an easy capture Luckily, the downed pokegirl put up no resistance, and was caught easily. "I'll name her Talon."

Alexis decided to back track to heal her 'girls. When she was satisfied they were in good shape, she sped passed route two, reaching Viridian Forest.

Alexis headed into the forest, on the lookout for hidden trainers and items. Her vigilance was fruitful, and she found a potion hidden in the bushes.

Alexis looked for a tamer to battle. "I feel like kicking some major butt."

It didn't take long to find a bug cater to battle. Bug catcher Jerid sent out a Cutiepie. Alexis sent out Talon, seeing as how Lily would be at a disadvantage. "Talon, use Peck!"

The Cutiepie tried to shoot down Talon with string shot. "Talon, grab the string and fly around her to tie her up!" Alexis called.

Talon caught the string in her beak and began circling the cutiepie. In less than a minute, the cutiepie was trapped in her own silk. She tried to wriggle out, but this just made her panic.

"Now go in and start eating her out!" Alexis called. Then, remembering she was ordering a bird and birds were known to literally eat bug types, rephased herself to, "Talon, start licking her pussy!"

Talon landed on the constricted 'girl, pecked a small hole in the silk bindings, and began licking between her legs. "Use your beak like a dildo now!" Alexis called. The cutiepie struggled at the contact, but couldn't escape the string shot. Talon drove her beak into the cutiepie's hole, making her gasp.

Alexis, getting an idea, returned Talon and sent out Lily. "Lily, start spanking the Cutiepie. Show her who's boss."

Lily smirked at the sight of the bound pokegirl. She lifted the cutiepie up and delivered several hard smacks to her ass. The cutiepie shouted, but it was muffled by the string shot.

"Spank her harder! Make her your bitch!" Alexis ordered, getting turned on by the battle. Lily grit her teeth and growled, burning with the heat if battle. Suddenly a long green vine sprouted from her bulb and lashed the cutiepie's ass.

"Vine Whip? Nice!' "Lily, change of plans: use your vine to fuck her!"

Lily eagerly sent the vine up the cutiepie's ass, using her hands to fingering her. The intense pressure causes the small bug pokegirl to faint. Alexis took her $200 from the beaten bug catcher and continued on her way; already making plans to put Lily's vines to good use later.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more pokegirls and PM if you'd like to RP.**


	7. GrayPaulineces part 1

**This Sonic play comes to your from GrayPaulineces.**

* * *

Vanilla returned home from work. She was tired from the long day, but couldn't rest yet, she still had to check on her daughter as well as cook. She sighed, wishing she had some respite.

"Man, I wish those work days were shorter," Vanilla said to herself. "I hope Cream didn't have any trouble while I was absent. Well, better start making those salads."

Vanilla made their food and the two ate happily. Afterwards, Vanilla retreated to her room. She closed the door, though it didn't lock, and made her way to the bed. Being stressed, she was intent on taking the edge off.

"Dang, I feel so hot! I need to find a way to release all that stress!" Vanilla said to herself. She took off all her clothes except for her undergarments, and then she took out a small handheld ventilator and turned it on to cool herself. But it wasn't enough.

Eventually, her thoughts turned to touching herself, but she couldn't with Cream in the house, she might here. "I need to... but I can't, Cream might hear me..." Vanilla said. "It's bad enough that she almost caught me watching some hot stuff that other night."

Vanilla went back and forth, finally deciding it would be okay so long as she didn't make any noise. "I'll do it, I'll just remain quiet," Vanilla said. She then lay on her bed and started fondling and playing with herself. She also touched her own belly for a while, she loved that spot. She was starting to relax already. "Mmmm yeah, that's the spot..." she whispered.

She wanted to make noise, she liked being loud, but knew it wasn't an option. She wasn't aware that Cream was heading towards her room. Vanilla started moaning slightly quietly at first. "Ohhhh... yes... mmmm... I'm so wet..."

Vanilla started to lose herself, not knowing her daughter had almost reached the door. "Oh yes, I can't get enough of myself! I'm so good!" Vanilla moaned.

"Mommy?" Cream questioned, having opened the door, getting a full view. "Aaaaah!" Vanilla suddenly shouted. "Cream, this isn't what it looks like!" she said, trying to cover herself.

Cream came closer, blushing. She didn't know much about sexual things, but knew enough to know what her mother had been doing. "It's okay mom." She said. "Look darling, I was just having a little... fun time with myself," Vanilla said.

"Why by yourself?" Cream asked, confused.

Vanilla sighed. "Look sweetie, I've been so lonely for many years now, without any husband or any other partner. But I realized that I don't want to have a husband. You know how Sally and Amy feel for Sonic, or how Tails feels for Mina? That's how I feel towards other girls. But sadly all I can do is dream..."

"You like other girls?" Cream asked. She'd heard about such things, but hasn't thought her mother was one. "Yes," Vanilla said sadly. "It's called a lesbian. I am a lesbian, Cream."

"Okay, so you like other girls. Couldn't you find one?" Cream asked, an idea forming her in mind. Vanilla shook her head. "I tried, believe me. But all the women my age are already married and they have kids. Plus, I thought you'd feel awkward living with two mothers taking care of you."

"I wouldn't mom, I just want you to be happy." Cream said, moving closer. Vanilla became very away of how little she was wearing in front of her daughter.

"Cream darling, you do realize I'm half-nude, right?" Vanilla asked. Cream nodded. "It's okay mom, it's just me remember?" Cream's eyes began wondering over Vanilla's form.

"Good point..." Vanilla said. "I mean, you've seen my breasts when I breastfed you when you were a baby." Cream nodded. "So it doesn't really matter if I see you now. Besides, you look really pretty." She said, blushing slightly.

Vanilla blushed too. "Thank you dear. I've always wondered if you'd get a figure like mine when you grow up." "I hope so." Cream said, "You always look so good." "Thank you very much, my darling," Vanilla said and hugged Cream.

A thought came to Cream. "Mom, if you need to 'have fun', I understand. But you don't need to do it alone." "What do you mean, honey?" Vanilla asked. "Well..." Cream came closer, "I could help you."

Vanilla smiled. "That'd be so graceful of you, my dear." Cream smiles and came even closer, kissing Vanilla on the lips. Vanilla was surprised at first, but she enjoyed the kiss.

Cream kept kissing. Then, going on instinct, brought her hands to Vanilla's chest. Vanilla petted Cream's head and back as they kept kissing. She also slid her hand underneath her dress.

Cream let out a startled squeak, but didn't stop Vanilla. Vanilla discreetly undid Cream's bra and petted her sides. Cream squirmed when her bra came off, taking her hands away from Vanilla and covering her chest shyly.

"Don't be shy, dear," Vanilla said. "It's just you and me here, no one's looking." "I know but... I don't really look like much." Cream said, looking away.

"What's the matter, honey?" Vanilla asked. "It's just..." Cream blushed hard. "I'm small." She said quietly. "I don't mind, dear. I like all kinds of girls," Vanilla said. "Don't be afraid to show me."

Cream took a deep breath, dropping her arms. Vanilla was amazed. "My my, you have very beautiful breasts!" she said and touched them.

"Really?" Cream asked, moaning softly as Vanilla touched her. "Very much," Vanilla replied. "I've seen many kinds of breasts, but yours are the prettiest."

"Th-thanks mom." Cream said, pressing her chest closer. Vanilla then took one of Cream's nipples into her mouth. Cream let out a small yelp of pleasure, involuntarily pushing herself closer. Vanilla wanted to give Cream the experience of breastfeeding her own mommy. Cream placed a hand on the back of Vanilla's head, holding her close. "That feels good~"

"Yeah? Do you like it when mommy sucks on your titties?" Vanilla asked sexily. "Y-yes~ D-Don't stop." Cream pleaded. Vanilla didn't stop. She loved suckling her daughter's beautiful titties. "Mmmmm..." she moaned sweetly as she twirled her tongue around Cream's nipple. Cream panted, instinctively letting one hand snake down between her legs.

Vanilla kept suckling Cream's nipple, and soon she actually made her lactate. Cream was confused, even worried, as she didn't understand what was happening. "Everything OK, darling?" Vanilla asked as she kept sucking. Cream began to calm when she saw that her mother wasn't worried. She inches her hands between Vanilla's legs.

"When your breasts are excessively stimulated, they start lactating milk," Vanilla explained. "Mmm yes, that's the spot." Cream nodded, understanding. She slipped her hands passed Vanilla's underwear and starting rubbing. "Oh yes dear, right here," Vanilla moaned, sucking more.

Cream rubbed faster, and slips a finger inside.

"Oh wow Cream, you're really good at this!" Vanilla moaned. She then pinched Cream's other nipple out of instinct. Cream moaned, pushing two more fingers in and starting to pump them. "Mmmm, mmmm oh yes," Vanilla moaned louder now, rubbing Cream underneath her underwear too.

Cream began squirming, not used to so much pleasure at once. "Should I slow down, baby?" Vanilla asked. "N-no!" Cream begged, "m-more!" Vanilla nodded and kept pleasuring her daughter - sucking her tit, pinching her nipple, and rubbing her between her legs.

Cream began writhing against her mother, approaching something, though she didn't know what. Vanilla then noticed that Cream's head approached her crotch. Cream panted, trying to get closer to Vanilla but becoming too unfocused. "M-mom! I-I-" Cream moaned. "Yes hun?" Vanilla asked. Cream couldn't speak, unable to communicate that she was nearing climax. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, gritting her teeth.

Vanilla knew what was happening. She kept stimulating Cream, wanting to make her climax, and she felt that Cream wanted that too. "M-M- AH!" ream cried out, her body locking up as she goes over the edge and cums hard. Cream went slack as the aftershock wore off, breathing hard.

"How was this, baby?" Vanilla smiled. "Wh...wh...what happened?" Cream asked, catching her breath.

"This, my dear, is called an orgasm," Vanilla explained. "You gain it when you reach a certain level of sexual pleasure." Cream nodded, still breathing heavy. "It felt... so good." Vanilla smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed this, honey. Would you like to have that kind of fun with me daily?"

Cream smiled too, "I'd love that mom." Vanilla smiled and kissed Cream. Then she took off her own bra. "Would you like something to drink?" Cream smiles and raises herself up to her mother's chest. She wrapped her lips around Vanilla's nipple and began sucking.

"That's right, just like that," Vanilla said, petting her daughter. "Just like old times." Cream sucked harder, wanting to taste. She moved both hands down to Vanilla's slit, wanting to make her feel good. "Oh yes baby, make mama feel good," Vanilla moaned. Cream pushed four fingers, two on each hand, inside, moving them fast.

"Oh yes Creamy, yes!" Vanilla moaned louder. Cream bit gently on Vanilla's nipple, pinching the other as Vanilla had done to her. She used all five fingers on her last hand to pump her mother's pussy, wanting her to cum too.

"Oh yeah hun, you're gonna make mommy cum!" Vanilla moaned out loud. "Oh yes, yes! Yes!" Cream tugged Vanilla's nipple gently with her teeth, squeezing the other and moving her hand as fast as she could, sensing how close she was. "I'm cumming, honey! I want to cum!" Vanilla shouted and finally climaxed.

Cream felt Vanilla shake as she came, soaking her fingers. Cream pulled her hand up, giving a curious lick to her hand. Vanilla smiled at her daughter. "Thank you very much, my sweet. I needed that." "Your welcome mom." Cream said, "you taste good."

"Thanks dear," Vanilla smiled. "I love you so much." "I love you too mom." Cream said, kissing Vanilla again. Vanilla kissed Cream back. "Would you like to sleep with mommy from now on?" she asked, petting Cream's little tits.

"Yes mommy." Cream said, tracing her hands along Vanilla's body. Vanilla was happy. She then kissed Cream's forehead. "Tomorrow I'll teach you a lot of fun stuff."

"Can't wait~" Cream said excitedly. "Ooooh, someone's eager!" Vanilla giggled. "I'll teach you everything you want~"

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more from ****GrayPaulineces and PM me if you wanna role play.**


	8. Blueking35 part one

**This play comes from Blueking35. Contains pokephilia.**

* * *

Jack's monferno had been acting... different lately. She seemed be showing off more in her battles, and started pouting when he didn't pay attention to her.

Jack started to notice this more after he captured a buneary and started training her more. He wanted to talk with her and try to see what was wrong, so they stopped at the pokemon center in Eterna City to talk.

She was excited when Jack called her out, thinking it was time for a battle, then she gave him a questioning look when there was no battle to be had.

"Monferno," Jack said as he sat on the bed, "I wanted to talk with you and see what's up. You have been acting different ever since I caught Buneary? I just want to talk with you before it gets out of hand between you two."

Monferno blushed lightly, crossing her arms and smiling disarmingly in an attempt to make it seem like everything was normal.

Jack immediately noticed this, "Monferno, are you okay?" He said as he got closer to her face, "Your face is red. Are you getting sick?" Checking if she had a fever, he put his forehead on her's. He had her long enough to tell between her fire typing and when she had a fever.

Monferno got redder when he touched her head, but showed no signs of a fever. She brushed his hand away, smiling nervously.

"Well you don't have a fever." Jack said, "Maybe you are just tired. A rest in your pokeball should do you well." Jack went to grab her ball, but it wasn't on his belt.

Monferno made an 'I'm fine' gesture, laughing anxiously. She got up and started for outside for training.

"Wait, Monferno, I can't find you ball. Help me look for it." Jack said as he took off his jacket to check if was in their.

Monferno groaned, moving back over. She wasn't much help though, as her attention seemed to continue drawing back to Jack.

"Damn, I know it was around here somewhere." Jack said as he angrily started looking through his bag for the ball. "I just had the thing a minute ago, where is it?" He took everything out of his bag, but to no avail. He then decided to run to the lobby, thinking it fell off his belt when he let out Monferno. "I'll be back in a sec."

Monferno drooped when Jack left, and she sighed in defeat. Well, temporary defeat.

Jack got to the lobby and looked around the floor, the Nurse Joy noticing. "Excuse me, are you looking for something?" She asked. "Yeah, did you happen to see a pokeball on the floor?" Jack asked. "Yeah, I found it, but it's being repaired." She replied. "What?" "Yeah, it was sparking alot and had a crack so it will need to be repaired, it should be fixed by morning." The Nurse said with her smile. "Well, thanks." Jack said, as he returned to his room.

Monferno brightened up again when Jack returned. She gave him another questioning look, asking what he found out.

"Well Monferno, bad news." Jack said, "Your pokeball is damaged and won't be fixed till morning. You'll have to sleep in the room for the night. You can have the bed."

Monferno grinned, the gears turning in her head. Sge yawned exaggeratedly, pretending to be tired.

"Yeah you can sleep in the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor. I'm just going to take a shower." Jack said as he took off his shirt.

Monferno clicked her tongue in annoyance at this, but pretended nothing was wrong, easy to do as she grinned again when Jack removed his shirt.

Jack grabbed a towel from the room and went to the showers. He was gone for a few minutes. When he returned to the room, he was still dripping wet and was only wrapped in a towel covering his lower half showing off his semi athletic build. He wasn't buff, but not fat. He was in the middle.

Monferno was on the bed, seemingly asleep; though her whole face turned bright red when Jack returned wearing the towel.

Jack, seeing that Monferno was "sleeping," figured he could just change. He let the towel fall as he went through his bag looking for his other clothes. He was stark naked, but figured it wouldn't be a problem since Monferno was out.

Monferno bit her lip, afraid she'd m*** loudly and give herself away if she didn't. Her hands tried to trace her form as she watched, but it was too risky.

Jack soon found his clothes and put them on. He was about to sleep on the floor, till he heard something come from Monferno. When he got close, he still thought she was sleeping, saw her face was red and was sweating. He decided to check again in case it was a fever, and put his forehead against hers. He didn't feel anything and assumed she was maybe having a bad dream.

The contact nearly made her lose it. Monferno bit down so hard, it actually ruined her plan as she yelped in pain

Jack was now concerned, "She must be having a nightmare." Jack thought. He then laid on the bed next to Monferno and held her close. "It's okay, it's just a bad dream." He said, "I'm here for you." He hoped this would calm her down.

Monferno shook. She couldn't help it, and curled up closer to Jack.

Jack felt this, "I guess it worked." Jack thought. "It's okay Monferno. Just rest." Jack said. He soon tried to get off the bed to let Monferno rest, but felt something holding his clothes.

Monferno clung to Jack's clothes, trying to keep him on the bed with her.

"I guess she wants me to stay." Jack said. So he laid back down and brought her close to him, putting her head on his chest as a pillow. As he slept, he was breathing rather soothingly on Monferno, but didn't realize this.

Monferno could've stayed like that forever. But the heat began pressure from it started building up. Monferno could see no way to satisfy it like she was, and had no choice but to try and sneak out of Jack's embrace.

Jack had his arm still holding Monferno, he was enjoying his fire type being close and warming him, especially as it grew colder through the night.

Monferno reluctantly squirmed out of his grasp, hoping she wouldn't wake him, and hurried to the bathroom.

Jack did notice this and was a little concerned. "Was it something I did or is something really wrong?" Jack said, still pretty much unaware of what Monferno was really feeling.

Monferno froze at Jack's voice. She'd been hoping to relieve the pressure and return before he noticed.

Jack was still on the bed, he debated whether to check on Monferno. "Something could really be wrong with her." Jack thought. He soon got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. As he got close to the door, he thought he heard something on the other side.

Monferno, banking on the belief that Jack would simply return to bed, had decided to risk it. Not a risk she'd normally take, but she couldn't take it anymore.

Jack put his ear to the door and tried to listen. He couldn't hear much, but he did hear Monferno breathing rather heavily. "Alright something is up." He thought. He then knocked on the door, "Hey, Monferno, what's wrong?"

Monferno froze again. She swore in poke-chatter.

"Monferno, open the door, I'm taking you to the Nurse." Jack said as he tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Monferno, if it was something I did or said, I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure you are okay."

Monferno muttered, barely audible.

"Monferno, are you still there?" Jack said as he knocked on the door. He put his ear on the door again to listen, but he heard nothing. "Alright, I guess you want to be alone. Look, if this was because of something I did or said I apologize. Just come out when your'e ready." Jack then decided head back to the room.

Monferno had been so close, but it was too late now; the opportunity was gone. Her mission failed, Monferno returned to the room.

Jack soon saw Monferno walk in, with a rather odd look on her face. He went up to her and said, "Monferno, I'm sorry for the whole thing in the bed," Jack thinking he upset her by hold her so close, "I didn't mean to upset you. You can have the bed I'll get back on the floor." He then gave Monferno a hug.

Monferno hugged him back tightly, shaking her head.

Jack noticed her shaking her head, "What, that wasn't it? So why have you been acting so weird?" Jack asked. He then thought back to earlier, "Is this because of Buneary. You don't need to worry. I've been focusing on her a lot more because she is still new to battling. I don't need to worry about you, because you are already bad ass."

Monferno grinned at the praise. She hugged Jack again, tighter.

"Alright I guess we should actually go to sleep." Jack said, but he couldn't leave due to Monferno's hug.

Monferno reluctantly let go, pulling him back towards the bed.

Jack was going to sleep on the floor, but could see Monferno pull him towards the bed. He figured she was okay with it and got settled. Before he went to sleep he decided to reassure Monferno, and kissed her on top of her head, "Have good dreams." He said with a smile.

The kiss made Monferno shiver. She curled up close to Jack, snuggling his chest like a pillow.

Jack liked the feeling of Monferno rubbing on his chest and started to stroke her head. He was also enjoying the warmth resonating from her body.

Monferno was loving the contact. But after awhile, she grew heated again. Knowing she couldn't try to sneak off again, she resigned to wait it out.

Jack was just laying in bed, but he soon fell asleep, keeping a hold of Monferno. He began to breath to rather soothing on her again.

Monferno's resolved melted. She needed relief. In desperation, she went for a hail mary. Moving slow so as not to wake Jack, she began to touch herself where she was.

Jack was still asleep and began to adjust himself. He rolled a little closer to Monferno. He was now almost face to face with Monferno, while still having his arms around her warm body.

Monferno shuddered, the contact actually making it better. She was rapidly approaching the edge, much faster than before.

Jack opened his eyes very slightly, he felt something weird was happening, and what he saw was rather surprising, but he didn't react or open his eyes completely for fear of frightening her.

Monferno didn't notice a thing, to wrapped up in finishing. She was moments from completion.

Jack kept his composure, but what was really surprising him was it was turning him on. While watching this, he realized, "Was this what she was trying to do?! He thought. "Was this because of me?" He thought about how she had been acting lately, "Does she like me?"

A stifled groan of pleasure escaped Monferno as she reached her peek, followed by a sigh of relief as she snuggled up closer to Jack's body.

Jack saw that she was done and decided to speak, "So do you feel better now, Monferno?" Jack asked. He now had a rather large bulge in his pants.

Monferno's eyes snapped open in fear and embarrassment. She tried remaining still, hoping he'd think she was asleep.

"Monferno," Jack said as he cupped her chin, "I was watching for most of it, is that why you were acting weird all night?" He asked, he was trying to keep the bulge in his pants hidden.

Monferno sighed, nodding in shame.

Jack looked at Monferno, "It's okay, Monferno." Jack said reassuringly, "It was surprising, but I didn't mind it. I think I also liked it." Jack said as he moved the blanket revealing a bulge coming from his pants.

Monferno's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't help but stare.

Jack looked at Monferno, he saw that she was just staring. "Crap, maybe I should have stayed quiet." He thought.

Monferno shifted, reaching out cautiously to touch Jack.

Jack saw her extend her arm. He wanted to move, but decided to stay still and see what would happen.

Monferno placed her hand on Jack's buldge. She was blushing darker than she had before, but forced herself not to panic.

Jack felt her hand on his bulge, the warmth from her hand felt good. He realized this was probably wrong, but decided to let her continue.

Monferno pushed her hand passed the fabric, wrapping her fingers around Jack's length.

Jack was really starting to enjoy this once Monferno was touching his raw flesh. Her fingers and her fire typing made for a great combination. But he decided to let her have some pleasure and, after a moment of hesitation, moved one of his hands down her soft fur to her private area.

Monferno froze again, shivering at the touch before she began pushing against Jack's hand.

Jack noticed her stop, thinking he may have gone to far. "Sorry, Monferno, do you want me to stop?" He kinda wanted her to continue stroking his rod.

Monferno shook her head fast, pushing herself against him and continuing to move her hand.

Jack smiled and continued to rub her private area. After a second, he inserted two of his fingers into her pussy and began to move his hand slowly.

Monferno moaned softly, moving her own hand faster in response.

Jack started to wince at her increased speed, he decided to match her and started to put his fingers in deeper and faster.

Monferno shook, tensing up as she got closer to the edge.

Seeing that it was working, Jack decided to increase his speed and even inserted another finger in.

Monferno let out a m***, this one unstifled, as she reached her climax.

Jack felt her juice on his hands. It was warm and smelled funny. He decided to give it a lick, "A little sour, but good." Jack said with a smile.

Monferno blushed again, a habit she decided she'd have to break eventually, and continued to pump her hand.

Jack was starting to tense up a little as he approached his climax. He knew this was wrong on some level, but right now he was just enjoying the feeling.

Monferno gripped Jack with her other hand, pumping both to bring Jack over the edge.

Jack reached his climax and exploded, spewing a large amount of semen on Monferno's face.

Monferno went still, wide eyed at Jack's seed on her face, unsure of how to react.

Jack saw her just still, he thought it was kinda cute that she didn't know what to do. Jack then had a perverted grin, "Why not give it a taste, maybe I'll taste as good as you."

Monferno wasn't sure, but trusted Jack. She licked a small bit off her lip, then proceeded to start lapping it off her face; m*** softly.

Once Jack saw that all of his load was off her face, he decided that, "Well we've gone this far." He thought and grabbed Monferno's face, giving her a deep and very passionate kiss.

Monferno was certain she was asleep and dreaming, but kissed back happily.

Jack continued the kiss for awhile, but had to seperate in order to breath. He was almost thinking this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

When Monferno finally convinced herself that she was in fact awake, she smiled wide, snuggling close to Jack.

Jack felt Monferno snuggle up close to him, he enjoyed it, but he soon felt his rod began to stand up at the feeling of her soft, warm fur.

Monferno noticed Jack's hardness poking at her. She grinned, loving the thought that she'd made him so aroused. She shifted so she could see it again, then gave it an experimental lick.

Jack let out a small moan at her lick on his rod. It was much different from her hands, but in a good way.

Monferno grinned devilishly at Jack's reaction, and licked again; dragging her tongue along his full length.

Jack bent his head back letting out a groan of pleasure. He could not describe the feeling, it was just amazing.

Monferno loved the sounds coming from her trainer. She ended on lick at the top, and took his tip in her warm mouth.

Jack was dumbfounded at the feeling of Monferno taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. He just stayed and let Monferno do her thing.

Monferno moved her head slowly, taking more of Jack's member into her mouth bit by bit. She began sucking gently.

Jack was in heaven as Monferno took more of him into her mouth. Jack enjoyed the face she made while she was blowing him.

Monferno gradually took more, getting half way to the base as she began to bob her head faster.

Jack was enjoying this, but he didn't want the only one feeling good, so he said, "Monferno, can you stop and turn your butt towards me for a sec." He asked.

Monferno shifted, positioning her rear towards Jack as she continued to suck.

Jack looked at her beautiful butt. He then gave it a firm grab and squeeze, "Ah, it's adorable." He said as he gave it another tight squeeze. He then gave her puss a curious lick.

Monferno quivered, moaning around Jack's length.

Seeing that it worked, he stuck two of his fingers on her pussy and expanded it. It was nice and pink. He then gave another lick at her exposed flesh.

Monferno's back arced slightly. She groaned around Jack, sending pleasurable vibrations through his shaft.

Jack could see that he hit the right spot, and stuck his tongue deep into her pussy. He swirled it around, hitting every part inside her.

Monferno involuntarily pushed her waist closer to Jack's face, wanting more as she sucked him harder.

Jack was enjoying this and continued to tongue Monferno's insides. He then wanted to try something and gave her ass a firm slap.

Monferno yelped slightly, but shivered like she had when Jack had started licking.

Jack was enjoying this, but began to get close to his climax, so he put more effort into his actions. He then decided to try something interesting, and stuck his middle finger into Monferno's ass.

Monferno gasped out, pushing her hips back against Jack's hand.

Feeling her push back again, Jack thought she was getting close, he began to lick and finger her ass with more ferocity in order to make her cum.

Monferno didn't last long, cumming only moments later; Jack's member stifling her scream.

Jack felt her cum and her fluids spewed out. He had a good amount shoot into his mouth and the rest landed on his chest. "Delicious." He said.

Monferno moaned in satisfaction, and sucked harder, determined to give back the same.

Jack soon felt this, and in a few seconds was close to cumming. He was about to say something, but He then exploded a massive load into Monferno's soft, warm mouth.

Monferno tried to keep as much inside as she could, only a few drops escaping. She held it in her mouth fir a moment to taste it before swallowing.

Jack felt amazing, that last release helped him relax and let go of all the stress he had had on his journey. But when he looked down, his rod was still standing tall, unwavered.

Monferno eyed it, curious as to why it was still hard. She got a little worried that Jack hadn't thought she'd done a good job. 'He'll probably ask the bunary to finish the job instead.' She thought sadly.

Jack looked at Monferno, "Sorry Monferno, guess I have more energy than I thought." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "But, this has been amazing, and you have been amazing tonight, too. Since we've gone this far do you want to..." Jack tried to say, but stopped out of embarrassment. As he said that, his rod throbbed and extended by a little.

Monferno grinned, relieved. She nodded, shifting to position herself above Jack's member.

Jack was amazed at what was about to happen and grabbed her hips, holding her above his cock, "Monferno, I won't do this if you don't want to."

Monferno, though slightly worried that it would hurt, didn't have the slightest intention of stopping. She smiled at Jack to let him know she was ready.

Jack smiled, and slowly lowered Monferno on his rod.

Monferno winced slightly when Jack entered her,but pushed any thought of discomfort to the back of her mind.

Jack was worried he was hurting her, but kept pushing in soon reaching the end. He stopped moving after in order for her to get used to his size.

Monferno breathed deeply, gripping Jack's sides. She nodded to tell him to continue.

Jack started to go at a slow pace. He moved his hips in a circular motion, making sure it would feel good for Monferno.

Monferno let out a low moan at the movement, seemingly paralyzed in place.

Jack saw Monferno was just staying in place. He thought she was in shock, so he leaned up and gave her a deep kiss to try comfort her.

Monferno moaned into Jack's mouth, beginning to move her hips.

Jack could feel Monferno moving her hips and decided to increase his pace. He then stuck his tongue into Monferno's mouth to add a little more fun.

Monferno was in a haze from all the stimulation, and gave control to Jack, as she could no longer think strait.

after a few minutes, Jack was nearing his breaking point. He then started to pump into Monferno harder and with more ferocity.

Monferno gasped out, cumming again the moment he picked up speed.

Jack felt Monferno's pussy contract as she came around it. Jack then gave her another kiss before unloading another load into her.

Monferno collapsed onto Jack's chest, drained of all energy.

Jack looked at the exhausted Monferno on his chest. He knew on some level that this was wrong, but he didn't care. He was in bliss. He started to stroke Monferno's head, "You were perfect, Monferno."

Monferno murmured softly, wrapping her limps around Jack and lulling to sleep peacefully.

Jack brought her closer and slowly dosed off.


	9. Adventure Time, Fallen Angel N part 3

**Back with more Adventure Time from Fallen Angel N.**

* * *

The Magic Man had appeared in the goblin king's throne room. He didn't seem to be doing any harm at the moment, just startling and confusing the goblins.

The Goblin King decided to ignore the issue for now, as long as it doesn't get too serious. He left to attend to other matters.

The Wizards said that they have detected a powerful magical force coming from the wastelands. Whatever it was, it was stronger than most things they've known.

The Kingdom sent out many spies to the wastelands to try and understand this new force. Meanwhile in the fire kingdom the council was worried about the goblin kingdom's growth, worrying about their safety they consult the leader of the fire kingdom.

The fire kingdom, despising deception, openly admitted they planned to use the Fire Sentinel to spread the fire kingdom. They didn't plan on attacking the goblin kingdom, but they felt they must expand, less they disappear.

The kingdom was worried. They didn't particularly mind the expansion, but when will it end? Any land taken by the fire kingdom is impossible to return to normal, as the land becomes a sea of inhospitable flames. The goblin kingdom decided to ignore the issue. Meanwhile the Goblin King call the high council to discuss the new magical force.

The high wizards all gathered with the goblin king. Apparently, only three of the spies had returned, and all were too wounded to explain.

The king placed high priority on the spies, ordering all medical personnel focus their attention on them. Meanwhile he spoke to the council about this threat. "How many are we expecting" he asks the council. "Can you determine if they are good or harmful?"

"Near as we can tell, its harmful, but not malicious. It appears to be a destructive force that is unaware that it is destructive." The high wizard explained. "Gee, where have we heard of that before?" The Magic Man questioned sarcastically, appearing in the room.

The King ignored Magic man's intrusion. "If you have something helpful to say why not share it with the rest of the class"

The Magic Man shrugged. "Well, when you want to catch a thief, you send a thief. When you want to snare a wizard, you send a wizard. And when you want to bring down a destructive force that has no clue what its doing..."

"I'm afraid that's a difficult thing to send." said the Goblin King "I wouldn't mind sending Ice King but we haven't really anything to offer him. Anyway I'd rather not send something clueless to deal with my problems, it's a bit unreliable. I have something a bit drastic in mind should this prove too much. For now I am quite interested in the identity of this being."

"Well, I guess that's your opinion. I don't particularly care what it is. But then, I already know." The Magic Man smirked.

The goblin king asked the wizards to keep getting information if possible. The king then went to his chambers. He hated waiting to solve problems, but right now they needed more information and right now that required time.

"Funny you mention time," The Magic Man said, reading the goblin king's mind, "As that has quite a bit to do with it. Or rather, it has to do with what's been lost to time."

"You're quite the sneaky individual aren't you, I'm impressed. Okay then, something that has been lost to time huh. The only thing I can think of lost in time is pre-war, but why do I get the feeling you know much more than you're telling?" The goblin king questioned.

"Because I always do," The Magic Man said, "But I'm in a good mood today, and I think I'll give you a hint. Three brilliant minds, three dark acts, three dark shadows, three horrid facts. One world lost, many worlds torn. And if not stopped at the heart, many will be torn." The Magic Man's voice echoed as he vanished into the shadows.

"Dang it" The king paced back and forth. "Clues aren't supposed to make things even harder to figure out" He couldn't understand what Magic Man meant. The King sent out a decree, anyone who could solve the riddle would earn their weight in gold. He went to check out the condition of the spies.

Most were are near death or dead. But one is able to speak. His body is covered in angry burns, which seem to spread as though they were a fungus. "The... the..." He wheezes, "The Night..." He mutters, trying to explain.

"The night? Please I need more, the very kingdom may rest on your knowledge. If you think you can survive these injuries then do not speak, but if you are certain you will die then please tell me all you can." The goblin king said.

He grabbed the king by the scuff of his shirt and pulls him close, "The Nightosphere..." His eyes went dark, completely black, and then closed.


	10. Pokesex with Ms M part 1

**Well, here's one that needs explanation. I've got a friend/role player, eho agreed to have her play as part of this fic, but refused to let her name be listed. Not surprised really, would you wanna be associated with me? What's really surprising is when I asked if she wanted pokegirls or buko, she chose a magical combination game of both. I immediately raged for suck a concept not occurring to me. What's more, she requested they all be pokemon, as opposed to pokegirls or buko, like actually in pokemon form, rather than some being part humanoid. Ms. M, as you will henceforth be known, if your reading, I want you to know, your one of the kinkiest of my role players and I love it!**

* * *

Severa had chosen a male charmander as her starter, thinking it was the most logical choice. She named him Cinder, and brought him home first to tame him before starting off on her journey.

Cinder smiled at the mention on being tamed. He stepped forward, grabbing at Severa's clothes to remove them. '

Pokemon nature: naughty', she thought.

Severa smiled down at the charmander, sitting herself down to make it easier for him to pull off her clothes.

Clothes pulled away, and one undergarment slightly torn, Cinder lied Severa back, tracing her body roughly before eyeing between her legs, pausing once, as though waiting for permission.

Severa grinned mischievously, reaching between her legs to stroke at her slit teasingly before nodding in permission.

Cinder grabbed Severa's legs, holding them wide apart. He lined himself up, brushing against her entrance teasing before thrusting in roughly.

Severa widened her eyes in approval as she felt the length enter into her, biting her lip hard as the Charmander slid itself into her.

Cinder began pumping into Severa, disregarding being gentle and beginning to hilt himself in her after several thrusts.

Severa clenched down on the length where she could, feeling the pokemon pumping her hard enough that she began to rock back and forth on the floor.

Cinder leaned forward, squeezing Severa's chest and lifting her legs higher for better leverage.

Severa grunted as she was lifted slightly by Cinder, feeling the particularly hot body heat of the reptile as it pumped into her.

Cinder returned his hands to Severa's hips for balance, his claws nearly digging into her skin from how hard he was holding on matched with the force of his thrusts.

Severa couldn't believe what she was feeling, the ecstasy of the moment bringing her closer and closer to orgasm as she felt Cinder ravaging her tight hole.

Cinder's movements became faster, more urgent. Knowing he couldn't last much long, he pushed harder, deeper into Severa.

Severa began to pant from exhaustion, her face warm and red with more than just heat, her own body showing signs of getting closer.

Cinder grit his teeth as he kept going, growing as instinct led him to go as hard as he could. Once again, he moved his hands to Severa's chest, gripping and kneading as he went.

Eventually, Cinder would win the battle of endurance, the female coming to a rough orgasm as her slit convulsed over the Charmander's length, milking it for its seed.

Cinder groaned out in pleasure, pumping in once more before releasing into Severa.

Severa shuddered as she allowed the seed to pump into her, slowly pulling away and standing up, brushing herself off and replacing her clothes, minus the slightly tattered underpants.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more of Ms. M, lord knows I do, and PM me if you wanba try this game or if you just wanna role play.**


	11. GrayPaulineces part 2

**We now return to GrayPaulineces.**

* * *

Vanilla returned home again like she always did, but she didn't feel frustrated today; only excited."Creamy, I'm home!" Vanilla said. "Coming!" Cream called from her room. Moments later she came out, wearing her dress, but having disregarded any underwear.

Vanilla hugged her daughter, "Ready for some more fun time, my love?" Cream nodded, unable to contain her ear to ear smile. Vanilla then carried Cream to her bedroom, put her on the bed, and got naked. Cream removed her own cloths just as quickly. She'd been unable to think about anything else all day long.

"OK baby, what would you like to do first?" Vanilla asked, shaking her tits in front of her daughter. In response, Cream clamped down on Vanilla's nipple, eager for a taste. Vanilla let her taste. She lactated rather quickly. Cream moaned when she tasted it, and sucked harder to get more.

"Oh yes Creamy, suck on mommy's nipple more," Vanilla moaned sweetly. She also pinched Cream's nipple. In retaliation, Cream bit down on Vanilla's nipple, harder than before.

"You're making mommy so happy," Vanilla moaned. "I'm so glad to have you, my darling daughter. Let's stay together forever." "Mhmmm!" Cream agreed, refusing to release Vanilla's nipple. Eventually she did, but only to say, "I'd like to learn more mommy."

"Sure thing, babe," Vanilla said. "Lie down on your back, I'll start by teaching you things you can do with your pussy." Cream struggles to contain herself as she lies on her back on the bed.

"When you're alone, you can touch and rub yourself there, between your legs," Vanilla said. "But when another person is doing it for you, it's more fun. Alternatively, some like to use their tongue to lick it. Allow me to demonstrate," she said and started licking Cream between her legs.

Cream moaned as Vanilla's tongue pushed deeper than her fingers had. She wrapped one leg around Vanilla's head, holding her closer.

"This is called cunnilingus," Vanilla said and kept licking. "Your pussy tastes really good!" "Th-thaAh!" Cream cried as Vanilla continued to lick her. Vanilla then started sucking it. She even placed one hand on Cream's breast.

Cream, despite loving how it felt, made Vanilla stop. "I don't want to finish yet, I wanna do more first."Vanilla stopped. "Alright then, let me show you something," she said and took out a strap-on. "This thing is called a strap-on. You wear it the same way you wear underpants, and use it to have sex with another girl."

Cream looked in awe of the toy. "Could I try?" "Sure you can, sweetheart," Vanilla said and gave Cream the strap-on. Cream put it on and turned to Vanilla, positioning herself between her legs. "Like this, babe. Don't be shy," Vanilla said. "Insert it into me as deep as you can, and then start moving back and forth."

Cream grabbed Vanilla's hips and started pushing inside slowly, listening to Vanilla moan. "Oh yes, that's a great start!" Vanilla moaned. Cream kept going, sinking down to the hilt. She then pulled back out, and thrust in harder. She began picking up speed, all but getting off on the sounds Vanilla was making. "You're doing great, dear," Vanilla moaned. "Keep going..."

Cream continued to pump into Vanilla, going faster and faster. Then Cream got a devilish idea, and waited for Vanilla to start approaching her climax. "Creamy, mommy's gonna cum..." Vanilla moaned. Cream grinned. She sped up once more... then stopped altogether, holding Vanilla at the edge, not letting her finish.

"You're teasing me!" Vanilla said. Cream only giggled. She did move, but was torturously slow. "I don't know what you mean." "You don't want me to cum," Vanilla said. "Of course I do mommy." Cream said innocently, still not speeding up, wanting to feel Vanilla squirm.

"But you're doing it really well, you're being so good to me," Vanilla moaned. This satisfied Cream, and she continued her previous jackhammer thrusts to finish Vanilla off. "Oh yes babe, mommy wants to cum," Vanilla moaned.

Cream briefly holding her mother back again, but decided that she'd had enough and let her go over the edge. "Yes Creamy, let mommy cummy," Vanilla squeaked. Cream clamped down on Vanilla's tit, pinching the other hard while speeding up her thrusting to help her mother cum.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!" Vanilla screamed as she cummed. Cream pulled out, dropping down for a taste. "Mmmm, hmm hmm hmmm hmm..." Vanilla giggled. Cream looked back up at Vanilla with her impish grin. "Is it my turn?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Vanilla smiled. "Prepare." Cream crawled up on to the bed, spreading her legs like she'd seen Vanilla do. Vanilla now wore the strap-on and prepared to insert it into Cream. "I'm ready mom." Cream said, bracing herself.

Vanilla winked and smiled sexually as she slowly inserted her strap-on into Cream and started humping gently. Cream gasped out, this feeling different than before. "How does that feel, baby?" Vanilla asked in a horny tone. "S-so good!" Cream moaned, wanting more.

Vanilla giggled devilishly and kept humping her daughter. "F-faster!" Cream pleaded, having worked herself up getting Vanilla off and needing to cum. Vanilla did it faster. As fast as she could. "M-M-MOM!" Cream screamed, reaching her climax hard.

"Yes dear, cum for mommy," Vanilla chuckled evilly. Cream could only continue to scream out as she rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm. When it subsided, Cream panted. "Good girl," Vanilla snickered.

Cream caught her breath, then looked up at Vanilla. "Is... is there another thing we can do?" She asked, wanting to keep going. Vanilla nodded. "Remember when I licked your pussy? Well, there's a way we can do it together at the same time." "There is?" Cream questioned exitedly.

"Yup," Vanilla said. "It's called 69. I lie on my back, and you lie on my belly with your pussy facing me. Then we lick each other's pussies." "Let's let's do that!" Cream said eagerly. Vanilla giggled. "That's my daughter!" she said and lay on her back. Cream quickly positioned herself between Vanilla's legs and began licking vigorously.

Vanilla cupped Cream's butt, spread her pussy, and started licking her inside. Cream couldn't get enough of the taste, and pushed her tongue deeper; every moan sending vibrations into Vanilla. Vanilla kept licking, wanting to make Cream feel as awesome as possible. She just couldn't get enough of that delicious pussy. And oooh, what a taste it had.

Cream's body soon locked up, about to reach her limit, but her tongue never stopped probing. Vanilla never stopped licking. She just increased her licking speed, and she loved how her squishy huge breasts were being squished by her daughter's hips.

"Mmmm, lelelelele..." Vanilla whispered. Cream went rigid as she came a second time, soaking Vanilla's face. Her tongue slowed, but she refused to let it stop until her mother was done to. "Mmmmmm, yummy!" Vanilla said as she tasted her daughter's cum. Nonetheless, she kept licking because she was addicted to the taste. It didn't take long until she cummed too.

Cream licked up as much of the sweet juices as she could before rolling off of Vanilla tiredly. Vanilla did the same. "I love you mom." Cream managed to whisper before nodding off to sleep. "I love you too, sweetie," Vanilla smiled. She gave Cream a little lick on her breasts before falling asleep herself.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more from GrayPaulineces and send a PM if you wanna RP.**


	12. Blueking35 part two

**Now we return to Blueking35.**

* * *

Monferno awoke grinning at the kiss, having onky actually been asleep for half the time. "C'mon Monferno, it's time to get up." Jack said as he stroked her fur. Monferno rose, feeling great.

Jack got out of the bed, he was feeling relaxed, but felt exhausted. "Damn that felt great, but I wish I didn't feel tired." he thought as he stretched. Monferno kissed Jack's cheek, getting out of bed and heading towards the door to get food.

Jack blushed slightly, he then remembered, "Oh yeah, I need to get her pokeball from the Nurse." He went down to the Nurse and got the ball back. He then went to get some food from the caf and saw Monferno. Monferno hurried back over to Jack with the food; her ear to ear grin still there.

When Monferno came to him, he gave her a kiss on the head. Once they had their food, Jack brought out Buneary to let her have breakfast. Buneary, as she always was, was overly affectionate towards Jack. And, as it always did, it annoyed Monferno. Only now she took it personally.

Jack took notice of this, "Monferno, it's okay." He said as he got Buneary off him. "Well eat up we leave in a little bit." He said as he continued to eat. Monferno nodded, but continued to glare at Buneary, who only smiled in return.

After they ate, Jack returned them both. He went to the Eterna gym, and Monferno won single handedly. After the battle and getting the gym badge, he set off for Hearthome. On the Journey there, Buneary evolved into Lopunny and Jack caught a Luxio(male). They were now a day away from Hearthome, just resting around a campfire.

Monferno had eased up on Buneary, but gotten annoyed again when she became a Lopunny. Between her looking more humanoid than Monferno, and her just generally having a good form, it was impossible for her not to feel jealous.

Jack noticed this and tried to mediate, but Lopunny started to try getting "closer" to Jack. He even had to stop them from fighting each other earlier that day. So he decided that, for the sake of them trying to kill each other, he let them out one at a time when it wasn't dinner.

Monferno was still annoyed, but trusted Jack's judgement. To bad the Lopunny was good at sneaking out of her ball. It was now late at night, they were a few hours from Hearthome and Jack was camping out with his pokemon in their pokeballs, or so he thought.

Lopunny snuck out of her ball, and snuck up behind Jack. Jack felt something press up against him. He thought it was Monferno, but it didn't feel as warm as she was. When he turned around, he saw it was Lopunny. Lopunny pushed forward, kissing Jack before he could stop her.

Jack wanted to do something, but the kiss was really good. It was less forceful than Monferno's, but it was pleasant. While they kissed, Jack scratched the back of her ears, she liked it as Buneary so he wanted to see if it worked on her evolved. Lopunny moaned softly into Jack's mouth, taking the touch as a sign that he wanted her to keep going. Lopunny deepened the kiss, pushing closer to Jack.

Jack was enjoying the kiss, but after a few more minutes broke it off so he could breath. He then went to kiss her neck and slid one of his hands down towards her private area. Lopunny moaned, louder this time, pressing her body against Jack's.

Jack saw that she was enjoying this and began to massage her clit. He also went back to kiss her and used his tongue. Lopunny was loving the attention. She shifted again, so she was practically sitting in Jack's lap as she kissed back.

Jack moved his hand from her clit and began to insert them into her pussy, giving her a good massage from the inside as he continued the kiss.

Lopunny's hips bucked against Jack's hand, loving the feeling. Seeing her start to move more frantically, Jack decided to put more effort and inserted, now having three fingers in there, and restarted massaging her clit.

Lopunny's back arced, shaking slightly as she got closer. Jack could see she was close and put the final touch, and began sucking on her neck.

Lopunny gasped out, only lasting another few seconds before she hit her peak. Jack felt her cum around his fingers, and gave them a taste, "Sweet." Jack said. He now had a bulge in his pants. Lopunny grinned, seeing Jack's hardness. She reached down, undoing his pants.

Jack was enjoying this, but stopped her for a second, "Lopunny, are you sure. If we go that far and Monferno finds out, she is going to be pissed." Jack saying with a little concern. Lopunny waved off Jack's concerns, dropping down onto him.

"So, she wants to skip most of the foreplay." Jack thought, but he digressed as he felt Lopunny sit on his rod. Lopunny wrapped her long legs around Jack's waist, moaned as she took him.

Jack felt his rod go into her soft, warm pussy. It was amazing and soon he felt he hit her barrier. He gave her one last look, giving her a chance to back out. Lopunny giggled, and began moving her hips against Jack's.

Jack started to move his hips in rythem with her's. He also decide to make things interesting and stuck a finger into her butt. Lopunny cried out in pleasure, pushing her hips spasticly in both directions to get as much as possible.

Jack could see the pleasure on her face. he adjusted himself, so he could go deeper into her and began to massage her clit again, while still keeping a finger into her anus.

Lopunny used her position to help Jack piston into her, wanting to make him cum. Jack could feel her movements and took it as a challenge. He started to amplify his movements and pleasure her even more. Lopunny leaned in, moaned directly into Jack's ear as he pumped into her. Jack was enjoying her moaning, but had to keep her quiet and kissed her. He was starting to get close to his breaking point.

Lopunny hit hers first, drenching Jack's waist and tensing around him. Jack felt this and after a few strong thrusts, unloaded himself into her. Lopunny moaned loudly, not particularly caring if anyone heard. Jack enjoyed it and brought Lopunny closer to his chest to snuggle. However, he did notice that his rod was still standing tall.

Lopunny noticed as well, and grinned impishly, reaching down and gripping him. Jack felt her grip his rod, she had soft hands. Jack then started to scratch behind her ears again.

Lopunny shuddered, pumping Jack with her hands. Jack could feel Lopunny stroke his cock, and decided to make her feel. He took his other hand and began to massage her pussy again.

Lopunny moaned softly, using both hands on Jack. Jack could feel both her hands and decided to make this a fun challenge. He started to thrust his fingers into Lopunny, and for add pressure, took his hand from her ears to massage her clit and gave her a deep kiss.

Lopunny moaned into Jack's mouth, pumping her hands fast to make Jack cum. Jack was putting in his best effort, but Lopunny's hands were really good. he was getting close as he put more effort towards making her cum.

Lopunny was teetering on the edge, and then was pushed into her climax moments before Jack. As soon as Lopunny came Jack did as well. Their fluids were now on each other. Jack went in for another kiss.

Lopunny kissed Jack passionately. She shifted, sitting next to him, hoping to spend the night sleeping curled up next to him. Jack brought Lopunny closer enjoying their time together, but suddently Jack heard one of his pokeballs activate, Monferno appearing.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more of Blueking35 and PM if you wanna RP.**


	13. Pokegirls part 3

**We return once again to pokegirls with kira09, BladeofHell56, and rangers21A. You may notice that the POV has switched to furst person. I figured that would be a better representation of the players, as it's how they originally experience the game.**

* * *

**Hil**

I managed to find my legs soon after, no thanks to Alika grinding against me her bountiful breasts all but swallowing my arm into their depths. We manage a few minutes of walking before a Puppy appears before us. I curse silently knowing this would be a tougher fight, these Girls rely on speed and reflexes to deal damage.

"Alika Tackle her as she rushes in! Don't chase her she can outpace you."

Alika rushes forward to tackle the puppy. SHe knocks the puppy back, causing her to growl and pounce at Alike, claws bared.

"Alika sidestep and tackle her, keep her away from the trees!"

Alika side steps the puppy's attack, tackling her and knocking her back. The puppy hits the ground with a whimper, and gets up, but doesn't attack again.

I grip a pokeball in my hand as I watch the puppy get up seemingly having given up, I enlarge the ball preparing to capture the Puppy.

"Alika finish the fight Tackle!"

The puppy tries to dodge, but Alika knocks her to the ground, knocking her out. When the pokeball hits her, the puppy is captured.

With the Puppy captured, I hug Alika praising her in her victory. Together we make our way back onto the Route and continue onto the next town, I recall the Boobisaur at sun down to conserve her energy.

Try to make it to the town.

Forging ahead with Alika till dusk we manage to complete a large portion of the short Route, balling my Boobisaur I continue in the dark. Eventually I reach the outskirts of Viridian City the unmistakable glow of lights and noise guide me, straight into the arms of an waiting Catgirl.

I recoil back from the Girl and attempt to call out Alika my hand reaching for her pokeball.

In the dark you accidentally send out the puppy, who is rather confused by being sent out. The Cat Girl see's the Puppy and hisses, charging forward.

"Dammit! Puppy Cat!" Without the Alpha bond with my Girls and the fact I didn't tame her the only thing keeping her was the Ball's low level Cycle I don't know how long it needed to teach them anything beyond the quick pacification Cycle.

I again search my Balls for my Boobisaur hoping that the Puppy would at least take and occupy the Catgirl until I could find her.

The puppy see's the Cat Girl and instictually begins fighting it. The puppy has a slight stregth advantage, but it quickly becomes appearant that the Cat Girl is stronger.

'Damn the Feral is stronger.' My hand grips another Ball I check it before throwing, my Dex scans it to confirm The occupant is indeed my Boobisaur, watching the battle continue I forget scanning it and throw both Balls out the Titmouse and Boobisaur materialize in a flash of light.

"Alika take down that Feral! You Mina stick by me." I order the Boobisaur and then the Titmouse separately. Rushing to grab the Puppy's Ball.

Alika tackles the Cat girl, who was focused on the puupy. Mina grabs the puppy's pokeball and quickly hands it to you. The puppy and Alika tackle the cat girl together to knock her out.

I take the Pokeball from the Titmouse and turn towards the Puppy recalling her hoping that the Girl didn't shake off the pacification Cycle yet, I drop the ball and back away just to be safe.

The puppy is sucked back into the pokeball, leaving Alika to knock the Cat girl unconscious.

I breathe in deeply glad that I didn't need to fight the Puppy AGAIN. I proceed to recall both Mina and the Catgirl. Placing all the Girls into my pouch I call over Alika, offering my arm to her we walk into town heading to the town. Our first stop is the Pokecenter.

The Nursejoy restores your pokegirls and gives directios to the nearest place you can sell ferals.

Thanking the Nurse Joy I go to sell the Feral Catgirl and Puppy, as well as inquiring if there is a Mart or Ranch nearby.

The Mart is within walking distance, but the closest Ranch is a day's trip. You get $1500 for the puppy and cat girl, putting you at $2000.

I thank the seller, asking if he knew the Ranches speciality. I head to the Mart intent on finding the price for food and a tent to ta- fit 3 people at once as well as the prices for a Cooking T2 and sweet sap grass type T2.

The Ranches speciality is grass types. The pokecenter gives travelers a free meal their first night in town. The tent will cost $1000. The TM for cooking isn't present at this mart, though the TM Language is $800. The sweet sap will cost $500.

I buy the tent and pass on the TM's for now wanting to save my money in hopes of picking up a Kadru or her evolution Nagini.

I retire to the Pokecenter for food and to see the prices on a room.

$200 for the first night, after that it's $500 a night.

I decide to rough it outside on the outskirts of town, finding a empty patch of ground to set up my new tent intent on breaking it in. Knowing Alika's plant sense will at least warn us of any incoming Girls.

Before then I search for a sex shoppe to buy a set of wrist and ankle cuffs, ball gag, and a latex bodysuit sized to fit Mina the diminutive Titmouse only standing at 3'5" is dwarfed by both me and Alika 5'7" and 5'3 respectively. I fully intend to turn the small Pokegirl into a plaything of mine and Alika, having enjoyed seeing my Boobisaur dominate the Titmouse earlier.

I buy the Latex Bodysuit, Mina looks uncomfortable in the tight material as her every move rubs against her sensitive skin. I openly fondle her A-cup chest through the opaque material the zipper in the back ensures that the suit is skintight, "This is what you'll wear when we go to town from now on Mina." I hug the small Pokegirl to me a hand finding its way to her clothed mons rubbing the mound through the thick material.

"This is what you wanted isn't Mina? Look at yourself your entire body trapped in restricting clothing your every step will rub at you and we'll tame you every night taking away even your ability to walk and move your arms. A living sex toy, something that me and mine will use to sate our lust on." I spin her to face me, away from the mirror we were staring at I lift her chin to look into my face her gray eyes meet my own.

Mina squeaks I can tell she is confused, the Bond merely telling her I lust after her, I blame the fact She is likely Feralborn. I stroke her face as my Boobisaur comes to my side smiling down to the Titmouse I can feel the want to tame Mina come across the Bond.

Mina had orgasmed twice by the time we reached our campsite, stream bubbling nearby, the poor Titmouse was practically being carried by Alika the waif mouse type not even slowing the tough plant Girl. Placing her down Alika straddles her head making her intention clear to Mina as the Titmouse begins eating out the Boobisaur, I take far longer then needed to set up as I kept staring at Alika's swaying chest as she grind herself against my newest Pokegirl's face. From the way she made sure every time I got looking she would throw her head back causing her chest to violently shake letting out a drawn out moan, her amber eyes burn with a inner fire.

Mina's hips buck into the air the Titmouse gaining pleasure from the way her bodysuit rubs against her already the holes for her feet let out a stream of sweat and feminine juices around her exposed ankles. Her thoughts are a jumbled mess of pleasure and excitement, the Titmouse w's works away at probing the depths of Boobisaur's dripping nethers every time she slacks off the Girl on top of her goes to tweak her sensitive nipples or bites her mouselike ears, earning a squeak from the small Pokegirl.

Alika on the other hand radiated a need to fill her insides she wanted him, he of course knew this, both Girls wanted to be tamed by him even as one was being eaten out and the other only staying awake from the pleasure and pain she was receiving they wanted him and it pushed him to finish the tent.

When he did finish the Titmouse's face was drenched in the Boobisaur's fluids the plant girl having orgasmed twice on the Titmouse. While the Titmouse was a puddle of liquids locked in her unforgiving latex prison, she lost any sense of time merely flowing from one orgasm to the next and working on her Haremsister's dripping folds her mouth sore from working Alika over since they sat. She hardly registered the cuffs around her wrists and ankles or the feeling of being lifted and set down once more on a warm body.

What did register to her lust locked mind was a searing rod of heat between her legs, the heat of it making her loins sweat and drip in need. The application of a second much softer body then intruded into her small world with two amazingly soft pillows settling on her head, she moves to suckle one of the pillows it having been covered in water and sweat. Mina can feel the two bodies begin moving and it occurs to her her tamer is taming the Alpha and they placed her in between them unable to join in as she feels Alika bounce on his rod and the Tamer's stiff cock throbbing and heating her core. Still it is enough for her to orgasm as she feels Alika does once, twice, three,... Mina can't stand the non-stop taming and passes out her body trapped between the two spasming as she continues to orgasm and climax.

She is awoken suddenly as she feels her latex bodysuit removed from her person, air plays over her skin raising goosebumps on the liquid slicked skin, yet the sensation is drowned out when she is suddenly filled 6, 7, 8 inches splitting her insides and proceeding to hammer away at her over-stimulated box, she screams in pleasure as she cums over and over the orgasms and climaxes overlapping with one another. She is muffled as a mouth that tastes like apples covers her own a weight settles on her chest and the sensations of having her ass groped as another endeavors to keep her hips from flying off enters her world of pure pleasure and it continues on and on and on...

Hil wakes after is first true taming of his first capture. Glad that the tent was waterproof, he breathes in the thick scent of sex in his large tent and feels his two Pokegirls infront of him, Mina cuffed arms behind her back and once more zipped in her latex bodysuit spooned into him and Alika infront of her trapping the Girl between them both. Wet sticky and smelling of sex Hil wakes Alika and with her help the three of them goes to wash off last night's excursions. Removing Mina from her restraints and clothing to properly clean it. Looking at the sun barely peeking over the horizon he moves to pack and wash the tent, fortunately its design allowed one to clean it easily though the smell of sex clung onto the trainer something he took some solace in.

Once done cleaning he has Mina balled and places her clothing into his pouch alongside the tent. He and Alika then set out back into the Forest proper to hunt for Feral Pokegirls.

* * *

**Kai**

Smiling to yourself you clean yourself off and spend the nextfew hours giving Alexia english lessons before going to sleep in between the two of th3m

By the time you go to sleep, Alexia can speak in broken snippets of English, not quite making a whole sentence.

Next morning.

Go to route 2

You reach Viridian Forest.

Find a clearing out of the way from where trainers usually pass and set up camp we got a lot of stuff to learn before we move on

A tamer passes about twenty minutes later.

He's a bug catcher, two pokegirls. Challenge?

Double battle

He agrees. He sends out a Cutiepie and a mantise.

Sends out Alexia and Ariana  
"Alexia ember on Mantis!"

Alexia fires ember. The mantis avoids it and rushes forward, slashing her claws. The Cutiepie fires string shot at Ariana.

Alexia put tail flame in path of string shot!  
Ariana go into a low flight and trip up the mantis with a wing attack to her legs!

The mantis falls to the ground, the Cutiepie tries to tackle Alexia.

Alexia quick spam embers on the mantis while shes down!  
Ariana grab cutiepie by her shoulders and fly up with her

The mantis faints. The Cutiepie fires string shot, binding Ariana's wings.

Ariana try to use the strength from wing attack to free yourself, Alexia use ember on curiepie

Ariana manages to free herself, using wing attack to knocktge cCutiepie into the ember. The tamer recalls his 'girls and gives $400.

I take the money and shake his hand for the good battle, then recall the girls and continue to look for a clearing they can stay at

You find a clearing, but there's a feral in it.

Hide behind a bush and check out the feral

It's a love bug. She seems very worked up.

Wings yes mandibles no.

Ok good, i pull out a cloth from my bag and wrap it around my face as a mask in case she tries to lust dust me, then i bring out Alexia and Ariana as protection just incase. I walk out from behind the bush and when i catch her attention i pull out my dick

The world spins for a moment as she immediately tackles you to the ground, straddling you. Her eyes are filled with hunger. Alexia pulls the love bug off of you before she can mount.

I get up from the ground and command alexia to keep her restrained and put my dick in front of her face,

Since i read that even feral lovebugs love giving oral

The love bug instantly leans forward,trying desperately to reach for it. She seems almost afraid of something.

I move close enough for her mouth to reach me, but keep my guard up in case she tries something i dont like

She immediately wraps her lips around your shaft, bobbing her head fast, almost urgently so.

I grunt in pleasure and start moving my hips in rythm with her head

The love bug uses her tongue, trying to lean farther forward but being held back by Alexia.

I command Alexa to bend her forward so she can take me in, and command Ariana to go behind her and start eating her out

The 'girls obey. The love bug begins deep throating you, moaning as Ariana pushes her tongue deeper.

I look over at my girls and noted their arousal, i frown as i cant do anything for Alexia yet since she needs to focus on restraining the love bug but i can at least do something for Ariana, i quickly command Alexia to switch off her tail flame and use her tail to tease Ariana's cunt

Alexia obediently began prodding Ariana's slit, never quite penetrating. The love bug seems close to climax.

I tell Ariana to use her feathers abd tickle the girls clit as i take hold of her head and start face fucking her

The love bug cums moments later, all but screaming; sending vibrations through your length.

I feel myself about to cum down her throat but remebered something else i read and pulled from her throat to her mouth before cumming so she couldbtaste my seed as she drank it

The love bug moans as she tastes it, savoring it before swallowing. She slumps back. "Thank... you..." she says before fainting.

* * *

**Alexis**

I'm excited to have beaten my first trainer, but now I have to keep walking. I decide to look for more Pokegirls to tame

Wild annt appears!

I send out Talon. "Talon, use Peck!"

The annt grabs Talon and grapples her, using Wrestle.

"Talon, try to break free, then use Sand Attack!"

Talons does break free, but goes for another peck instead of sand attack. With no Alpha Bond formed, Talon won't always listen to you.

"Talon, listen to me! Use Sand Attack!"

Begrudgingly, Talon kicks a pile of sand at the annt, momentarily blinding her.

"Now tackle her to the ground and start pleasuring her breasts!"

This order she's more than willing to follow. She knocks the annt to the ground, pinning her arms with her legs, and begins licking her chest.

This is too hot to not join in on. I get down and start licking the Annt's pussy. There's some sand in it, but I don't mind

The annt's body locks up, tensing from contact. Annts aren't used to being pleasures, only pleasuring the queen.

I return Pidgy and send out Lily. "Lily, use your vines to fuck her in the ass!"

Lily thrusts her vine up The annt's ass, causing the sensitive pokegirl to shriek.

I start fingering the Annt and move up to her breasts. "Come on, bitch," I say, "I know you want to cum!" I start to suck on her n ipples tenderly

The annt grits her teeth. Not wanting to betray the colony, she holds herself back.

"Don't try to hold it in. You know you want to cum. So, I'll help you." I send out Talon again. "Talon, use your beak as a dildo!" I keep sucking on the Annt's nipple, pinching the other one with my now free hand

The annt tries to resist, but can't take it. She lets out a feral scream and cums hard, collapsing.

I toss a Pokeball at her to capture her

I decide not to name this one. The name Annt just fits. But I decide to focus on something else for now. Talon disobeying me is a tad bit disconcerting. I need to form an Alpha Bond with her to keep that from happening. I return Lily and take off my clothes and lying back on the ground. "Okay, Talon, show me what you can do."

Talons, sensing she is about the be tamed, flutters closer and begins using her feet to rub your crotch.

I never was much of a foot fetishist, but da mn! Talon was good with her feet. "Oh, yeah!" I mo an. "Give me more!"

Talon pushes her foot inside, bending down to lick your chest.

"Holy-!" I'm surprised when Talon shoves her whole foot inside of me, but it passes quickly. It feels too good! "Ohhhhh! Keep going! I'm almost there!"

Talon moves her foot faster, biting down on your nipple.

She's rough, but that only makes it better. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream as I climax. Sh it! She's even better than Lily! "Your turn." I get up and pin her to the ground, kissing her and fingering her pussy.

Talon shutters, wrapping her wings around you.

I move down to kiss her chest, sucking on her nipples, being sure to show her as much pleasure as she showed me

Talon mo ans into your ear, trying to ask for more. You can feel her getting close.

Want more, baby?" I move down to lick her p ussy. She tastes sweet. Like berries

Talon screams, wrapping her legs around your head. Her whole body shakes as she cu ms. Her juices run down your face. Alpha Bond formed!

I lick my lips clean and wipe my face. I return Talon, put on my clothes and start heading towards the next town

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more pokegirls with kira09, BladeofHell56, and rangers21A, and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	14. Adventure Time, Fallen Angel N part 4

**Time for aanother round of Adventure Time with Fallen Angel N.**

* * *

The Nightosphere...the realm of the demons sustained by chaos. The King changed his clothes and secured the dead spies to be moved. He gathered his forces and personally traveled to Wizard City to speak with the Grand Master Wizard.

The Grand Master Wizard welcomed the goblin king, calling the High Council for what he knows will be bad news.

The goblin king waited until he had everyone's attention. "This new force" He began "Originates from the Nightosphere, and is very dangerous. Look." He waives to his guards who bring in the spies burned with mysterious flames. "This knowledge has cost many their lives. I have brought to you the victims so that this being's magic may be studied. I am wondering if the right thing to do would be to treat this thing as an enemy regardless of it's morality. What say you council?"

"I agree that it is dangerous, but we must wait until we know more, less we repeat what happened with Bellinotchet." The Grand Wizard says. "We can study the magic coming off the victims, and perhaps send someone into the Nightosphere to gather information."

"Yes...perhaps you are right, forgive me I can be rather impatient. When there is a problem I want to deal with it immediately. Alright, I shall need to get busy selecting a champion."

The wizards naturally think that the champion should be a wizard, or at the very least, someone who can use magic.

"Well, I wouldn't mind someone who can use magic" said the Goblin King. "However wizards tend to be...physically weak because they rarely need to use their muscles. Hmm...I think I might have two people in mind who fits both categories. Why not send the champions of Ooo? Finn and Jake have been to the Nightosphere already have they not?

"Yes, but Finn has... not been himself since princess Bubblegum was captured. He blames you, and I do not think he would take kindly to being asked a favore by you. Jake may be more willing, but only slightly."

I figured that was the case...I do want to return her but I definitely don't trust her. I've heard how she was with the Fire Kingdom. When we conquered the Candy Kingdom we found cameras spying on her own subjects, even going so far as to spy on Finn and Jake. I don't want to return such a person to power. Very well, you wizards hold a tournament each year correct? Why not hold another? The winner should meet the qualifications.

"Expeediant idea. We shall put out word, and just to be fair, we will allow non-wizards so long as they have some kind of magic."

The wizards hold their tournament. A shocking number of participants arrive, and the battle rages on for three days. Finally, it reaches a stalemate between Peace Master and Huntress Wizard.

Okay, let's get this tournament underway as soon as possible. I'll help sponsor the tournament to hopefully make it more well known.

Oh ho these two wizards are both quite physically fit as well this is definitely a treat

The two continue to fight, but it's clear that they've both reached their limit and are evenly matched.

"That is enough" The Goblin King announces "You have both performed magnificently. Grand Master Wizard I see no reason both of these people have not proven themselves, both shall win. What say you?

The Grand Master Wizard nods. "Huntress Wizard, Peace Master, you have proven that you are both admirable, possessing powerful magic, bodies, and minds. The two of you shall enter the Nightosphere together! "

The two bow their appreciation. Once they have rested, they will head out.

"I shall have to make sure they are well compensated, they are risking their lives for others." The Goblin King buys healing potions and gives them to the two champions when it is time. "Remember" He warns them "The nightosphere is the realm of the demons sustained by chaos. Do not let down your guard at any moment. In 2 days time we shall re-open the portal in the same spot. Good luck, and may Glob watch over you.

The two nod their understanding. Before it comes time to go, Peace Master visits the goblin king.

"Your majesty, I have a request. I know that f2f urging the battle against the candy kingdom, the one called Peppermint Butler escaped. I would ask that you find and try him on accounts of dark magic. What's left of my children is evidence enough of his crimes. "

"Hmm...normally I would turn you down, but you are doing all of us a service. Very well, I'll do what I can. What would you have done with him if he were found?"

"Try him with use of the dark arts. And if he somehow escapes the death penalty, I would enjoy knowing that he'll be sharing a cell with something not so friendly. "

"Heh, in that case don't worry I'll take care of it." He returns to the council and asks if any progress has been made with the mysterious flames.

"They seem to act as though alive, changing to new threats. However it doesn't seem able to work around electricity. A shock stalls the spread. It isn't much, but it's a start. "

The King starts to grow impatient. "We are doing all this studying and careful planning to find out about a dangerous being who is just walking around. Why don't we just ask it? Surely the wizards should have SOMETHING that can talk to others from a distance."

"We do have wizards who can project their voice, speak telepathically, and even astro-project themselves, but their all scared. We don't know how well this spreads."

The Goblin King mutters under his breath. "Fine, I'll go take care of other matters while I wait" He goes to the Candy Kingdom and goes to Bubblegum's computer. Pausing for a second, he types in a dreaded eight letter word...SCORCHER and clicks on it.

* * *

**Review for more AT with Fallen Angel N and PM if you wanna RP.**


	15. Buko with Seje and the Black Spilt

**And now, finally, buko. For those of you who don't know, it's the reverse of pokegirls, with them being male instead of female. I had to delete the last chapter and start from scratch because a few of the original buko players decided to stop playing. The POV will be somewhere between first and second person, same as the pokegirls chapters. Makes it easier to deal with. Players: The Bloody Seje and The Black Split.**

* * *

**Tera Blacklight, Female, starting buko: Bulbasir.**

Your given camping gear, five bukoballs, and a bukodex.I'll name my Bulbasir..Jack!

His name be Jack! To route 1! I'll tame him later.

You start off down route one.

Search for the feral buko!

Wild Bunny Boy appears!

Check Bukodex

Entry: Bunny Boy, the ditzy buko. Known for being affectionate and a bit simple minded, they make up for their low intelligence with agility and 14 possible evolutions.

To Battle! Wait. Dick size?

Varies. Usually average.

mall-4inches and below, average-5-7 inches, large-8-10 inches.

Jack's attacks: tackle, growl, and lust dust.

Lust dust!

The Bunny Boy is hit with lust dust, immediately losing all aggression as ge becomes too filled with lust to even think straight.

Throw Bokuball!

The bukoball shakes three times before confirming capture.

I'll name him Ben!

Ben will still be riled up from the dust when you let him out.

Continue to search!

Wild Cat Boy appears!

Bukodex.

Entry: Cat Boy, the neko buko. Relatively common and easy to train, they are weak by nature, but have potential for stronger forms later on.

Go Jack, use lust dust!

The Cat Boy dodges the dust, and slashes Jack's arm.

Run!

You escape the Cat Boy, Jack holding onto his cut arm.

Shit! Ok...Back to town or continue...to the town! Rips piece off of shirt to bandage Jack.

You bandage Jack's arm.

It takes awhile, but you make it just before sundown.

To the BokuCenter! And to taming Jack!

You get to the center. The NurseJoey, the medical buko, takes Jack off to heal him. "It'll only take an hour or so." He says.

Two hours pass, and Jack returns, good as new. The NurseJoey shows you to a room. "The first night in any town is free." He says.

"Thanks Joey!" I head to my room and drop my bag by the door.

Jack closes the door, and waits to be put inside his ball.

"Well Jack, I thought because you were very Brave today, you deserve a reward! Your going to be my first time!"

Jack smiles, nodding. He can't speak yet, you'll need TM language for that, but you can tell he's excited.

"Now, while I take a shower, you can prepare your self!" I grab my BukoDex and Scan him for traits and Dick size before I enter. "Come in if you need me."

He can't produce any vines yet, but will be able to have six in total, which he'll likely enjoy using in taming unless told otherwise. Size: average to large. Bulbasir are normally fairly laid back, but are unable to tame laying on their backs without damaging their plants. Being a buko from the Professor, Jack will likely be fairly obedient and follow orders.

I smile as I start the shower, I cant wait for some tentacle play from him. That was my purpose. I undress quickly and stand underneath the warm water.

You can't hear Jack in the other room, but can tell he's getting ready.

I wrap a towel around me lousy as I slowly open the door. I'm nervous, unknowing of whats to come but in any case, I'm going to enjoy it.

Jack sits on the bed, the clothes he came with gone now, showing off his body.

Many possible positions went threw my head, but I already knew the position. Doggy Style!

Jack waits patiently as you get on the bed, obediently waiting for an order.

"Before we start" she said licking her lips, "We get you ready" she said as she kissed the tip of his dick.

Jack's member is fully erect in only a few moments, seven inches in length.

I Marvel at its size! Although being a virgin, I had multiple dildos to train my deep throat skills. I toke him in my mouth in one-go.

Jack moans, reaching to hold your head, but not touching you without permission.

She fondled his balls in one hand and used the other to bring his hands to her head.

Jack moans again, thrusting deeper into your throat.

She was happy she had been born without a gag reflex. And she was curios to see what his cum tasted like. She always heard it was mint like for Grass types.

Jack was able to hold off for another ten minutes before cumming, filling your mouth.

I Suckled as much as I could. Looks like they were right! it tasted like Mint gum! "Now for the main event!"

Jack holds still as you get into position, waiting to be told he can move.

"Enter slowly, please" Has a look of trust in eyes.

Jack nods, holding your hips as he slowly pushes inside from behind.

I moaned feeling his length slowly stretching me as he reached my hymen.

Jack pauses, then thrusts quickly, breaking passed.

I gasped in both pain and delight. There it goes! My virginity being pierced by a Grass types 7 inch dick.

Jack hilts himself in you, and pauses to let you adjust.

"F-f-faster! Harder!" I was close to my orgasm. my first one ever!

Jack immediately picked up speed, bucking his hips against you faster.

"AHHHH!" I Orgasm, tightening my already tight entrance. I make a future note to go to the Buko Mart Tomorrow and Search for the LanguageTM

Jack stops, unsure if he should continue, and begins to pull out.

"N-no...I want it inside...I want you to be special..." I kissed him then. I hoped he understood the gesture.

Jack pushed back in, gripping your hips more as he thrust faster, wanting to cum.

She moaned into Jacks mouth. She felt her second orgasm coming up.

All those girls back home said you need big tits to win guys, when really, its just some Loving and flurting the one you love.

Jack thrusts into harder, hilting himself inside as he cums with a groan of pleasure.

I came with him in sync. I found my love, and he had the ability to give me my tentacle fantasys. I still needed to Tame Ben, so I might have to ask Jack his opinion...

But for now I relished in the AfterGlow

Jack holds you territorially, laying on his side so he doesn't harm his plant.

I sleeply hold him back, Rubbing the Bulb softly as I drift into sleep.

* * *

**Blake, male, Bulbasir **

"I'll name you...Naland." I said.

You recieve your starting supplies, and head off down route one. Wild Mouse Boy appears!

"Naland, tackle!"

Naland charges the mouse boy, who freezes like a deer in head lights. Naland sends the mouse boy sprawling to the ground.

I yell, "Go for a growl, Naland!"

The attack is used successfully,

Naland lets out a loud growl, causing the mouse boy to freeze up in fear.

I yell, " Now go for one more tackle, Naland!"

Naland rushes at the mouse boy, knocking him out.

I capture Mouse Boy!

I also say, "I hereby dub thee, Joshua!"

I decide to tame him because he tried to bite me when I released him to heal him.

Joshua, being a mouse boy, is nervous about being tamed; despite wanting it desperately.

I say to assure him, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Joshua nods, and crawls onto his fours, his tails wriggling excitedly.

I say, "Come on over, let's what your mouth can do..."

Joshua scurried over, pulling your pants down quickly. He pauses for a moment at the sight of your length, then wraps his lips around it.

I moan out in pleasure, encouraging him to keep going..

Joshua begins to bob his head back and forth, running his tongue over your shaft. Soon he's deep throating you.

I moan deeply due to Joshua's performance.

I feel myself getting close.

Joshua senses you getting close and speeds up, sucking hard.

I finally release 1,2,3,4,5,6 spurts of white pearly liquid inside Joshua's mouth.

Joshua holds it in his mouth for a moment, then swallows. A single strand runs down his chin as he looks up at you for approval.

I say, "You did good, Joshua. Now, are you ready?"

Joshua nods eagerly, letting out a small squeak of excitement.

I say, "Ok, get in position..."

Joshua rolls onto his fours again, lifting his tail.

I slowly lick his tail hole, relishing in the forest-like taste. Then, I line my member up and slowly penetrate it.

Joshua lets out a moan as you thrust inside. His ass squeezes tightly around you.

I moan in First-Time seme pleasure. Joshua's walls snuggly fitting my cock inside.

Joshua cries out as he reaches his peek, his ass clenching hard around your shaft.

I cum as well, the clenching sending me over the edge.

Joshua groans in pleasure as your cum fillinghis ass, the Alpha Bond formed.

I get us cleaned up with a towel for just such an occasion. Then, we head off to the next town, while Naland hopefully awaits his Taming there.

* * *

**Review to see more buko, and PM me if you want to play yourself.**


	16. GrayPaulineces part 3

Three weeks later.

Vanilla and Cream had been fooling around together for awhile and no bad had come of it. That is, until Vanilla was called in by Cream's school.

"Is anything wrong?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm afraid so." They told her. "We caught your daughter skipping a class. That's not actually the main problem though. You see, well, would you come to the school? This is a face to face thing."

"Uh... OK..." Vanilla said.

Vanilla went to the school and saw Cream sitting in a chair in the principles office, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Cream, what's the matter?" Vanilla asked. "What's going on here?"

"As I said your daughter was caught skipping class, but what's troubling is why. We found her making out with another girl in the bathroom." The teacher says.

"What's so bad about making out with another girl in the bathroom?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, it's just not the kind of behavior a girl should have." The teacher says, slightly flustered.

"Don't tell me this school has an anti-lesbianism policy," Vanilla said.

"Well... no. It's just... frowned upon. Certainly you can't be okay with what's happened today."

"I know skipping class is wrong," Vanilla said, "but it seems like that you have a bigger problem with my daughter making out with another girl. And you just admitted that lesbianism is frowned upon. Need I remind you that back in ancient times, sexuality was never an issue? What made it change?"

"In ancient times, cannibalism and human sacrifice were never issues either. In all three cases the answer is that we all got smarter and realized right from wrong."

What's so wrong about loving the same gender!? It doesn't hurt anybody, which distinguishes drastically from cannibalism and human sacrifice!"

The teacher clicks her tongue inpatiently. "I understand that you feel that way, but it corrupts the other girls."

"What are you, some religious fanatic?" Vanilla snapped.

"No mam, I'm simply looking out for the well being of the other students." "She kissed me." Cream offered.

"See? My daughter wasn't even the catalyst," Vanilla said. "Now you listen to me, Mrs. Teacher, if a student of yours wants to be a lesbian, then it's none of your business. Sexuality is something you're born with, like red hair or a dead twin!"

The teacher became red faced, searching for a response but finding none.

"Frowning upon one's sexuality is a form of discrimination," Vanilla said. "Discrimination corrupts others, not lesbianism."

The teacher sits in silence for another few moments, then says, "I think you and your daughter should go."

"Maybe we should. And excuse me in advance for being right," Vanilla said. "Come on Cream, let's go."

Cream promptly stood from her chair and followed her mother out, pausing to stick her tongue out at the teacher.

"Cream dear, why didn't you tell me your school promotes such bigotry?" Vanilla asked after they walked out of the school.

"It never really came up. I mean, last year two boys got kicked out for dating, but I didn't really understand back then." Cream said ruefully.

"Got kicked out for dating?" Vanilla asked in anger.

Cream nodded. "I remember not getting what the big deal was, but didn't ask because I didn't want to get in trouble."

"I don't see what the biiiiig deeeal is," Vanilla said.

"Me neither." Cream agreed.

"Look dear," Vanilla said, "no matter what anyone tells you, there's nothing wrong about you being attracted to girls. There's nothing wrong with any sexuality, and don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

Cream smiled. Then Vanilla asked her, "Say, who was this girl you made out with?"

Cream blushed. "Marine told me I was cute. Then she asked if I was dating anyone, then she kissed me." Cream trailed off, enjoying the memory.

"Marine? The little raccoon girl? Interesting!" Vanilla said.

Cream nodded, giggling. "She was a good kisser. I didn't mean to skip class, I just completely lost track of time."

"It's OK, darling. On the worst case you can just ask one of your friends to give you what you missed," Vanilla said.

Cream nodded. "When we got caught, Marine said for me to let her know if I ever wanted to 'pick up where we left off'." Cream turned red at the thought.

"Hmmm, I'd sure love to see that," Vanilla giggled, fondling Cream.

Cream turned even redder. In her mind, what she did with Vanilla was one thing, but actually dating someone was something else entirely. The thought made her nervous.

"So are you and Marine dating now, sweetheart?" Vanilla asked.

"I-I don't know." Cream said nervously, "I don't think she'd really want to."

"Why not? From what you told me, you two seem to love each other very much," Vanilla said.

"Well... maybe. But I don't know how to... date. What if I mess up?" Cream asked.

"You won't mess up, sweetheart," Vanilla said and kissed Cream. "I'll help you prepare."

"Will you? Thanks mom!," Cream said gratefully.

"You're welcome honey. Mommy will do anything to help you with your date," Vanilla smiled and kissed Cream on her lips.

Cream kisses back, then giggled when she started thinking about Marine.

"The most important thing about dating is to be polite and show interest in what your partner is saying," Vanilla said. "And make sure to maintain eye contact. You do all those very well."

Cream nodded her understanding. "What if she wants to do something I don't know how to do?"

"You can ask her how to do it, and if you feel comfortable with it, then go with it," Vanilla said. "But if you don't feel comfortable with something, you can tell her to stop."

"Okay, one last thing. I wss wondering if I could try wearing something different. Something to look... sexy." Cream aske.

"I was about to talk about clothing just now," Vanilla chuckled. "Yes, something sexy is a must. Black dresses are sexy, especially those that show your belly button. Black gloves and shoes could also add more sexy points."

Cream smiled. "Thanks so much mom. I just hope Marine will like it."

"You're welcome, babe," Vanilla said and fondled Cream from underneath her dress. "I'm sure Marine will like it. I say you should give her a call."

"I will." Cream agreed, hurrying off to call Marine.

"That's my sexy daughter. New love found," Vanilla said to herself.


	17. Furries with Sharpened Steele

**This RP comes to you from Sharpened Steele, and is special for a few reasons; such as not pertaining to any particular property, just being a little lemony tale between two furry characters (Tom a male bunny and Daryn a male wolf), being my last update before the month long hiatus, and unfortunately for having poor formatting, as my tech is being a bitch at the moment. Enjoy!**

Tom walked up to the door, unable to stop himself from grinning excitedly.

He was super excited for tonight, especially since he was visiting his boyfriend.

Tom knocked on the door excitedly.

He waited until the door opened, revealing a gold blond wolf.

"Right on time Tom." he said.

Tom walked in, "thanks. Like I'd be late." He said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Come on in."

Tom entered the house, fighting the instinct to skip excitedly, not wanting to seem childish in from of Daryn.

"How's life been treating you?" Daryn asked.

"Pretty good." Tom said with a shrug, "same stuff different day really." He added, hoping the same wouldn't be true of today.

"That's good to hear."

"So how have you been doing?" Tom asked, trying to keep the anticipation out of his voice.

"I've been doing splendidly!"

"That's great." Tom said, holding Daryn's hand.

"It is."

Tom managed to wait a few minutes longer, then couldn't take it. He'd been waiting too long. He stood, and walked to the other room, pulling Daryn along.

"Whoa, getting excitied huh?"

Tom nodded, "can you blame me?"

"No, but I had dinner ready for us. I made your favorite salad."

Tom bit his lip, and conceded to wait awhile longer. "Your right, lets eat."

"Okay. My meal's getting ready to burn."

The two go to the kitchen to eat.

Daryn immediately got a steak off the burner before it burned. "Too close."

I giggle. "See, that's a problem vegetarians don't have."

"Aw shut up!" Daryn said jokingly.

Tom giggled, sticking his tongue out teasingly.

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy tonight."

Tom blushed, smiling.

"Anyway, let's eat."

The two begin eating, Tom enjoying the meal quite a lot.

Daryn smiled, knowing he satisfied his boyfriend.

"Your a pretty good cook you know." Tom commented as he finished his food.

"Thank you. Now, how about a special treat. A hotdog with whipped cream."

Tom started to remind Daryn that he was a vegetarian, then the meaning dawned on him, and he grinned.

Daryn led Tom to the bedroom with a can of whipped cream.

Tom followed, his excitement clear on his face.

Daryn pushed tom onto the bed and began unbuttoning his pants.

Tom discarded his shirt immediately, licking his lips.

After removing his shirt and underwear, he stroked his limp penis to get it erect before spraying whipped cream on it.

"My fave~" Tom purred eagerly.

"Eat up."

Tom teasingly licked Daryn's tip before slowly engulfing his member.

"Ah, still doing good."

It only took Tom a few minutes to work his way to the base, tongue swirling around Daryn's length.

Daryn moaned and started to gently thrust into Tom's mouth.

Tom held Daryn's hips, starting to deep throat him.

"You like that, don't ya?"

Tom nodded as best he could, looking up at Daryn as he sucked.

"I love your tongue and mouth."

Tom hummed around Daryn's cock, wanting him to cum.

"Aw yeah."

Tom used his hands to fondle Daryn's balls as he bobbed his head along his rod.

"Oh... I'm gonna cum!"

Tom took his member to the base to hold it all.

In one last thrust he came in Tom's eager mouth.

Tom pulled back, opening his mouth so Daryn could see his cum inside before he swallowed.

"Hope that ass of yours is ready."

Tom blushed, quickly getting to his fours, arms wobbling slightly in anticipation.

Daryn climbed on the bed behind him and gently squeezed his ass.

Tom moaned softly. He hadn't told Daryn about his kinks, as he didn't want to look weird, but it was getting harder not to.

Daryn rubbed his dick between Tom's cheeks.

Tom shuddered, "t-tease."

"I know."

Tom bit his lip, wanting it badly, wanting more. He pushed his hips back, grinding into Daryn.

"All right. Here I go." Daryn then pushed himself into Tom.

Tom moaned, immediately pushing his hips back, pushing Daryn in deeper.

"So tight."

"M-more~" Tom moaned, unable to help it.

Daryn began thrusting himself in harder.

Tom moaned, reaching his hands between his legs to stroke himself.

Daryn started to speed himself.

Tom reached one hand back, lightly smacking his rear, hoping Daryn would get it.

Daryn got it immediately and started spanking him.

Tom moaned loudly. It wasn't exactly the paddle or whip like he'd fantasized, but it still felt amazing. He wiggled his hips to provoke more.

Daryn started thrusting even harder and began spanking Tom's ass even harder.

Tom moaned louder, bucking his hips faster. He couldn't help it, it felt too good!

"Yeah, take it all Tom!" Daryn moaned, having given into his lust.

Tom shuddered, "y-yes~ harder!"

Daryn started pounding him as hard as he can while spanking his other cheek equally as hard.

Tom tensed up, clenching around Daryn as he got close.

"Here it comes!"

Tom got even tighter as he came onto the bed.

After one final thrust, Daryn released his load into Tom's rectum.

Tom moaned, panting.

Daryn pulled himself out. "Keep that cute butt up there," he said.

Tom raised his rear, eager for more.

Daryn walked over to his closet and pulled out a paddle he had not used in a while.

Tom's eyes widened, getting excited.

"A little something extra for you." Daryn said.

Tom grinned, wiggling his hips, "a naughty bunny needs to be punished~"

"Indeed he does." With that, Daryn swung the paddle and spanked Tom's ass hard.

Tom moaned in pleasure, "h-harder~!"

Daryn swung the paddle with both hands, spanking Tom as hard as he can.

Tom arced his back as he came, crying out in joy.

"You love this, don't you?" Daryn asked. He gently rubbed Tom's red ass cheeks.

Tom nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"That's very kinky of you. I think it's cute." He gently licked Tom's left cheek.

Tom moaned, "r-really?" He asked, already getting excited again. Could he finally share his fantasies with Daryn?

"Yes. I think it's sexy that you like being punished. Besides, you need to pay for staining my bedsheets."

Tom grinned, "your right, I should be punished~"

"And you're going to be punished." He reached into his closet and pulled out a nine-tailed whip.

Tom shivered in excitement. "Please, don't hurt me~" Tom fake-pleaded.

He started whipping Tom's ass cheeks.

Tom moaned loudly, beginning to stroke himself again.

Daryn whipped Tom's shoulder. "No no no..." he said. "No jerking off."

Tom whimpered, loving it. "M-maybe you should tie my hands?" Tom suggested, putting his hands behind his back.

"A good idea." He, again, reached into his closet for a rope.

Tom couldn't stop grinning. He'd had this dream before, but had never thought he'd actually be able to play it out.

Daryn tied Tom's hands together as suggested, as well as used a ball gag for the hell of it.

Tom squirmed a bit, getting a thrill from being bound.

"Now, back to business."

Tom wiggled his hips to provoke more whipping.

Daryn showed no mercy on Tom's ass, whipping it raw.

Tom moaned into the gag, tensing as he got close again.

Daryn increased his strength and Tom's cheeks even harder.

Tom let out a stifled cry of ecstasy as he came again. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Tom rolled onto his back, looking up expectantly at Daryn.

He saw Daryn's stiffened member, and realized he was nearly in pain.

Tom spread his legs wide for Daryn.

Daryn climbed onto Tom and took out the ball gag. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too~" Tom said with a smile.

Daryn kissed Tom passionately, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Tom kissed Daryn deeply, loving it.

Daryn started grinding their members together.

Tom moaned into the kiss, moving his hips as well.

Daryn moaned back, loving the feeling he and Tom were recieving.

Tom ground his hips heatedly, tilting his head so Daryn could kiss his neck.

Daryn kissed his neck lovingly while playing with his nipples.

Tom shivered at the touch, moaning more and more as he got closer.

Daryn moved himself lower, kissing Tom's collar bone, chest, and stomach.

Tom panted, holding onto Daryn.

Daryn kept kissing Tom's body as he continued lowering himself.

Tom moaned, craving more.

When he was low enough, Daryn licked the tip of Tom's member.

Tom moaned, bucking his hips.

Daryn kissed the tip, then the shaft, then the base and scrotum.

Tom's member twitched, getting closer.

To finish the day, Daryn engulfed Tom's dick.

Tom moaned loudly, cumming immediately.

Daryn climbed back up and kissed Tom, sharing his cum.

Tom moaned as he tasted himself on Daryn's lips.

"I have one last surprise for you," Daryn said. He walked over to the dresser and dug through the drawer.

Tom watched, curious and excited.

"Tom, after all this time dating you, I've taken a lot of time considering, and now I've made my decision." He walked over to the bed, got one one knee, and opened a small box containing a ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Tom was silent for a moment, then tackled Daryn to the ground, kissing him repeatedly. "Yes!"

Daryn kissed back, his heart leaping with joy.

"I love you!" Tom said, clinging to his fiance.

"I love you too."

Tom had never had this dream. This was better than the dreams.

"One last round before bed?" Daryn asked.

Tom nodded, eager to show how happy he was.

"Could you help me get it up?" Daryn asked.

Tom nodded, moving down and taking Daryn's member in his mouth.

"Oh," Daryn moaned.

Tom bobbed his head fast to get Daryn up.

"Oh yeah."

Tom pulled back when Daryn was ready, grinning up at him.

"Get on there, sexy."

Tom got up, holding Daryn's shoulders as he lined his member up to his ass.

Daryn wasted no time as he pushed Tom onto his member.

Tom moaned, rotating his hips to push Daryn deeper.

Daryn hilted himself and started thrusting himself into Tom.

Tom moved his hips in rhythm with Daryn's.

Daryn moaned loudly.

"Harder~" Tom moaned, feeling himself getting close.

Daryn lifted himself up with Tom and placed him on the bed. He then started banging his lover as hard as he could.

Tom clenched around Daryn a few moments later, his climax building.

Daryn thrust himself deeply, hitting Tom's prostate.

Tom cried out, cumming instantly.

Daryn sped up his thrusting and came in Tom.

Tom gasped out at the feeling, and slumped down tiredly.

Daryn pulled Tom up into a hug before lying down on the ped with him. "I love you," he said.

"I love you Daryn." Tom said, cuddling up to him.

They then fell asleep together, a soon to be married couple.

**Review is you wanna see more from Sharpened Steele and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	18. Blueking35 part three

**Well, certainly been awhile hasn't it? Regardless, another installment of Blueking and my's pokemon-pokephilia RP, though this chapter won't exactly be one heavy on smut.**

* * *

When Monferno saw the scene, she was at first just annoyed, taking it as just Lopunny being to affectionate again. Then Lopunny started talking to Monferno in pokechatter, and Monferno's eyes widened. She didn't look angry at least, which was good. Jack was somewhat terrified at what would happen, after what happened earlier, he thought they would try to kill each other, or him.

Monferno seemed... calm. Not angry, or even sad. Lopunny seemed happy, and curled back up to Jack again as Monferno put herself back in her ball.

Jack was really nervous, Monferno didn't react how he thought and didn't even put up a fight. "Did I hurt her feelings?" he thought. He then looked at Lopunny and grabbed her pokeball, "Hey Lopunny, maybe you should go back to your ball for now." Jack said.

Lopunny pouted, snuggling up closer to Jack. As much as Jack enjoyed this, he returned her and brought out Monferno. Monferno looked up, not seeming angry, sad, confused, or even hurt. She looked calm, which was confusing.

"Monferno, what's wrong?" Jack asked, with some concern in his voice. "If this was about Lopunny, I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened." Monferno shook her head, putting her hands up to show she was fine.

Jack could tell she was faking. "Monferno, I can tell when something is wrong with you?" Jack said as he cupped her chin so she would face him, "I just want to make sure you are okay."

Monferno smiled to show Jack she was fine. 'He wants her, not me. I'm his pokemon, nothing more.' Monferno refused to feel bad. If Jack was happy, she wouldn't be mad.

Jack could see she was still faking the smile, he figured he had hurt her and decided to give her some reassurance that he cared. He went to her, brought her close, and gave her a deep, passion filled kiss. Monferno didn't return the kiss, and pulled away, shaking her head. Monferno walked back, putting herself back in her ball again.

Jack was now both confused and annoyed, he didn't know why she was acting like this. He then thought back to a few days ago, when she was acting up. "She was trying to impress me, I tried to talk with her, and then we made love." He thought. Then he thought about now, how she acted after him and Lopunny. After a second, he figured a way to solve this. He grabbed his two pokeballs, bringing out both Lopunny and Monferno. he put the balls on his belt to make sure they wouldn't try to return.

Monferno stood stock still, not letting on any negative emotion.

Jack then looked at them both, he could see Monferno still trying to keep a fake smile. The only thing Jack could think was he grabbed both of them into a hug, and said, "I love you both." He continued this by giving them both a kiss on the lips.

Lopunny smiled wide, but there was no change with Monferno. If anything, she looked to be shutting off further.

Jack could still see this, he knew it had to do with what Lopunny may have said. So, Jack made Monferno look at him, "Monferno, I don't know why you are acting like this again, if it's because of what me and Lopunny did, I'm sorry." Jack said with a sympathetic face, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I care about you and Lopunny the same. I love you both."

Still no outward response. 'I should've known better. I'm not special. She's just as good, probably better.'

Jack could still see no response from her, he sighed. He didn't know what else to do. He then thought, "Well maybe she doesn't want to be my pokemon anymore." He then grabbed her pokeball and said, "Monferno, I can see through your smile. I'f have hurt you this much, then I'll let you leave. I love you and I love Lopunny, If this upsets you I'm sorry, and If you'll allow me, I'll find away to make it up to you. If you can't then you can smash it and never have to see me again."

Monferno took the ball, but didn't smash it. She didn't put it down either. Her mind was working fast, and she made a decision. Ball still in hand, Monferno turned and walked off, away from camp. 'I'm not special. Yet.' She thought determined as she began heading away from the camp.

Jack just looked, he didn't know how to respond. He then grabbed Lopunny's pokeball and returned her. He then went to bed.

The next morning, Jack awoke, but didn't see Monferno or her pokeball. He packed up and headed into Hearthome, hoping he would see her again.

Monferno watched Jack as he headed back to Hearthome, but didn't follow. She went in the opposite direction, she had training to do.

Jack then went to the Hearthome Gym. He managed to win thanks to Luxio's power and Lopunny's speed. Though he won, he was sort of despondent and distant. They didn't stay at the pokemon center and headed straight towards Veilstone.

Monferno continued to train alone, determined not to return until she was strong enough.

* * *

**Hope you don't mind the presence of an actual story. I get carried away with characters on occasion. Anyway, review if you want to see more from Blueking and PM me if you want to RP.**


	19. GrayPaulineces part 4

**And I'm back with the next chapter in the GrayPaulineces yuri Sonic incest lemon(try saying that five times fast)**

* * *

_Three days later._

Vanilla returned home like she always did, but when she called to Cream, she got no answer.

"Cream? Are you there?" she asked.

Still no reply, but Vanilla could hear Cream in her room.

"Yoohoo, Creamie?" Vanilla asked as she walked slowly towards Cream's room. "Uh, hey mom." Cream called from her room, though she didn't come out of it.

"Hey sweetie," Vanilla said. "May I come in?"

"Uh, well," "Sure." Call a voice that definitely didn't belong to Cream. "Who's this?" Vanilla asked before opening the door and going in.

"Just me." Marine said, pulling Cream up from between her legs so they were sitting next to each other. "Hey Marine!" Vanilla smiled. "Great to see you here!"

Marine smiled, "Thanks Ms. Vanilla, me and Cream were just talking about you." "Wow, really? So I guess I just came here in time!" Vanilla giggled. "What were you talking about me?"

"Marine asked how I got so good," Cream said, "So I told her." Marine grinned, hands still not leaving Cream's rear.

"Awww, you're so cute," Vanilla said. The two girls giggled, Marine placing Cream on her back and trapping her in a deep kiss. Vanilla smiled cutely at this and walked closer to them.

Marine looked up at Vanilla, a wicked look in her eyes.

Vanilla loved that look.

"Care to join us?" Marine asked, fondling Cream. "I was hoping you'd say that," Vanilla snickered and climbed on the bed.

Marine and Cream sat on either side of Vanilla, each clamping down on her nipples. Vanilla chuckled and got naked for the girls.

Marine let out something like a purr at the sight of Vanilla's body. "You weren't kidding Cream." "Do you like what you see?" Vanilla smiled, petting Marine.

In response, Marine pushed Vanilla down onto her back. Marine planted herself between Vanilla's legs while Cream seated herself on her mother's face. "I love where this is going," Vanilla snickered and started licking Cream.

Marine talks into between licking. "Sorry for... getting Cream... in trouble... I just couldn't... help myself... when I saw her."

"It's OK babe, you had good intentions," Vanilla moaned as she licked Cream. Marine probed deeper, seeking out Vanilla's most sensitive areas.

"Mmmmm, mmmmmmmh..." Vanilla moaned. She also licked Cream's pussy so wide and deep, and fast.

Cream was approaching her limit, Marine began rubbing Vanilla's clit.

Mmmmmm yes," Vanilla moaned louder this time.

Marine moved her hands and tongue fast, trying to make Vanilla cum.

"Oh yes, yes! I'm cumming!" Vanilla moaned out loud.

Marine was quick to lick up as much of the juices as possible. She moved up, pulling Cream into another kiss as she rode out her climax.

Vanilla licked the remaining of Cream's juices. As the latter was kissing Marine, Vanilla started fondling her daughter and licking her back from behind.

Cream moved her hands to touch Marine, who was the only one present who hadn't yet gotten off. Marine and Cream deepened their kiss as they muffled each other's pleasured moans.

Vanilla kept fondling and licking Cream, and she also reached one hand to grab Marine's titty.

Marine moaned into Cream's mouth at the touch. Marine pulled Cream off of Vanilla's face, placing her between her mother's legs.

Vanilla kept fondling her daughter's titties as she found her between her legs. She even made her lactate from so much fondling.

Marine grinned at this and began to suck on Cream as she begins teasing Vanilla.

Vanilla started petting Marine. "Someone likes my daughter's titty-milk, eh?"

"Mhmm!" Marine agreed, not releasing as Cream pumped Vanilla with her fingers.

"Ya know, I have a sweet idea," Vanilla moaned.

"What that mom?" Cream questioned, Marine still sucking her.

"I think we should all have a double date," Vanilla said, "with Marine's mom."

This finally gets Marine to release Cream. "My mom? Sure! I could set you up."

"Awesome!" Vanilla said. "Oh, the stuff I'm gonna do for her..."

Marine chuckled before returning to Cream's chest, unable to get enough.

Vanilla also started suckling on Cream's other breast. "What do you think of daughters feeding titty-milk to their mamas, Marine?"

"So... good..." Was Marine's only response as she continued to suck, the stimulation pushing Cream towards another climax.

"You should try this with your mom too, Marine," Vanilla said and kept drinking Cream's breastmilk.

The thought seems to send Marine off on a tangent as she imagines it, and she bites down on Cream, sending her over the edge.

"Cum for us, Creamie babe," Vanilla said.

"Ah!" Cream gripped Marine and Vanilla's heads tight as she reached her limit, cumming hard.

"That was awesome, right girls?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh... y-yeah." Cream mumbled tiredly. "Your gonna love my mom." Marine said.

"I bet," Vanilla smiled. "I can't wait to lay my hands on her delicious tits."

"Go for the tail," Marine tells Vanilla, "It drives her wild."

"Now you got me curious," Vanilla snickered. "Let's give her a call and have a double date."

Marine nodded and went off to call her mom. She returned a few moments later, seemingly arguing with her. Then Marine snapped a picture of the still naked Vanilla and sent it to her. "She's ready." Marine said with a grin.

"Oooh, is she coming here? I can't wait!" Vanilla cheered.

* * *

**Is it weird that I get nostalgic of these? Anyway, review for more of GrayPaulineces, and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	20. UpdateFurry RP

**Hey, little update. For the upteenth time, a buko player got cut off from playing (miss you Split!) and, to keep the balance, all buko, pokegirls, and (since Ms. M is still unavailable) pokesex RPs will be withheld from Role Playing with Sinful until such a time that there's enough of them to constitute more chapters (cough cough unsubtle cough). Anyway, that's all for now, I'll try to keep this story more updated from now on, Kk? **

**Speaking of which, here's the first part in a little yaoi/furry/incest RP. Unfortunately it's another anonymous, but oh well. Both characters are canine anthros.**

* * *

Terry Broker, esteemed novelist for psychological horror, had just put his cake in the oven to bake. He soon heard a knock at the door, one he hadn't been expecting to hear at all, let alone so soon.

"Who the devil could that be?" he asked as he approached the door. The knocking continued until he opened the door, seeing his brother Benjamin.

Terry was shocked at this arrival. "Ben! What're you doing here?"

"Hey." Ben said, having expected his brother to be a bit upset after only now seeing him in so long, "It's been awhile huh?" Terry crossed his arms. "It has. Now why are you here?" He still remembered all of the mean things he did as a child. Ben sighed, "Look, I figured it was time we had a talk okay?"

"Well you're five years too late. Had we talked before I left, maybe things would be different." "Please Terry, I'm trying to fix my mistake here."

"Really now?"

Ben nodded, "I just want to apologize." Terry arched his eyebrow. "Really? If that's true, then can you look me in the eye and sincerely apologize?"

Ben looked down for a moment, hands shaking slightly. He looked up into his brother's eye, forcing himself not to look away, "I...I'm sorry for everything that happened...for everything I did."

Terry looked Ben in his eyes and knew he was sincere. "Come inside." Ben let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and walked inside. Terry shut the door and went to the kitchen to check on the cake.

Ben looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to do now. He'd never actually planned passed getting in the door. "Another ten minutes and the cake should be done." Terry closed the oven and faced Ben. "So how's the old man doing?"

"He's good. Well, not 'good', but no more of a pain than he's always been." Ben said, trying at humor. He was good with humor, it kept things from getting too quiet.

Terry chuckled. "No surprise there. The old coot was always a pain." Ben nodded, "He actually tried to talk me out of coming here, said I might end up making things worse." "Well, we now have this chance to talk."

Ben nodded, smiling, "More than I expected to get, I'll tell you that much."

"Have a seat."

Ben sat down at the table. Terry sat down opposite of him. "I want you to know that I'm surprised that you actually apologized to me after all these years." "Yeah...I'm sorry it took so long." Ben said, looking down, "I get it if you're still pissed at me after everything I said." "I do have reasons to still be angry with you, what with you kicking me while I'm down and rubbing salt in the wound."

Ben cringed at this, but nodded. "I know. I...I was a jackass to you. Hell, to pretty much everyone." "Indeed you were. However, because of your sincere apology, and that it was years ago, I am willing to forgive you."

"Really?" Ben asked hopefully, thinking it was too good to be true. "Yes. I accept your apology and forgive you for all the things you've done." Ben smiled, biting back any tears that dared try to escape. "Thanks man...I didn't think I deserved forgiveness.."

"Of course you are." Terry said. He walked to the oven and pulled out the perfectly baked cake. "You're my little brother. It'd be heartless not to forgive you." "Heartless like calling your own brother's best work trash?" Ben asked, recalling one of his previous assaults on Terry bitterly.

"That is mere opinion. Not everyone is going to like my books." "Yeah well, I still shouldn't have made fun of you for it."

"Even then, you're forgiven." Ben smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

"No need." "Of course there is." Ben said, "If the rolls were reversed...I don't think I'd have it in me to do the same." 'Why does he have to be so much better than me?' Ben questioned himself.

"I'm pretty sure you would." Ben smiled, but didn't reply. "Anyway, would you like to stay the night?" Ben nodded, "if you wouldn't mind."

"I don't. Let me show you the guest room." Ben nodded, "Thanks so much."

Terry nodded and led his brother to the guest bedroom. Ben smiled. He couldn't believe how worried he'd been about Terry not forgiving him.

"Here's your room," Terry said. Ben nodded, "Thanks again. I'll get out of your hair in the morning." Terry nodded. "I wouldn't mind you coming back to visit."

Ben smiled, glad he'd been able to right his wrongs. "Dinner will be ready at six," Terry said. "Okay, thanks." Ben said. Terry shut the door and returned to the kitchen to work on his tres-leches cake.

Ben sat down on the bed, wondering why Terry had forgiven him. He certainly hadn't forgiven himself. He figured a quick nap would help clear his head. Ben laid down, kicking off his shoes and trying to rest.

When he fell asleep, he began having a sickeningly weird dream. He dreamed of him and Terry kissing, like how he would kiss his ex-boyfriend. It then escalated as they began feeling each other and rubbing their crotches. Before it could continue, a loud knocking jolted him awake.

Ben gripped the edge of the bed, breathing hard as he searched for the source of the noise. "Y-yeah?" "Dinner's ready, Sleepy head." Ben nodded, "r-right." He said, standing up and wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

What the hell was that? he thought.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more from this one and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	21. Adventure Time Part5 with Fallen Angel N

**Back with part five of the War of Ooo with Fallen Angel N**

* * *

Two files pop up. One concerning the fire based hit-man, the second concerning the Fire Sentinels.

Hesitating for a moment to gather the nerve. He clicks on the hit-man.

There are two buttons, the first reading HIRE the second reading TERMINATE.

The King clicks hire.

A messages box opens. 'who is the target?'

The king types in Peppermint Butler, and Scorcher appears behind him. Startled the king turns around. "Um hi" he begins. "How do we do this?" Scorcher poofs up a contract to which the Goblin King signs. Scorcher puts away the contract without a word. "You don't talk much do you" The fiery assassin disappears in a puff of flame.

Scortch returned two days later with Peppermint Butler in chains. He'd been hiding out in wastelands, trying to prepare a powerful spell of dark magic.

"Hmm...I expected you to kill him but I suppose this works as well" The Goblin king smirked. "Well you did your job excellently, so what do I do to pay you back?"

Scortch vanished in ter that day a sum I f gold was reported missing from the treasury.

The Goblin king sat back thinking; "So we are dealing with a dangerous, possibly ancient power from the Nightosphere from a being who does not know the damage they do. Darn it...I'd like to go talk to this person but he/she might accidentally kill me, and then where would we be?" He turned in the chair mulling over a decision. "I've got a crazy idea...but the wizard council might not like it" The Goblin ruler then decided to fortify the kingdom and train it's soldiers more thoroughly while he traveled to wizard city.

The Wizard Council was surprised to be hearing from the goblin king so soon, expecting him to wait until the champions returned.

"Ha ha sorry to trouble you, I have an interesting idea, but you're not gonna like it. I had sent spies to investigate this new power and the result wasn't pretty. The wizards are cautious of this power as well, even if the being means no harm they are still dangerous...to MOST people." The Goblin king took a deep breath, and delivered the bombshell. "That's why I think we should consider sending Bella Noche the anti-magic wizard to talk to this being"

The result of the statement is as expected, outrage. "Are you mad? We have no way of controlling Bella Noche. Even if it did defeat this other force, what would we do about it after?"

"I have no intention to ask Bella Noche to defeat this new force, I merely want him to talk to it. I wouldn't ask something ridiculous without a plan, keep in mind Bella Noche is an anti-MAGIC wizard not anti-weapon wizard he can be subdued if necessary." The Goblin king looked around the room. "We offer to reduce his prison time and in exchange all he has to do is talk to someone. It's a dream come true for him, if he betrays us he can be easily killed by swords or arrows yes?"

The Council considers your idea. "I believe it may work. Last time, he was defeated by a mere punch to the face, certainly a dragon at his heels will warrant some caution oh his part." The other begin to agree, seeing the logic.

"Right? Okay, begin preparations immediately. Now that I feel like I've actually done something I don't mind waiting that much. Please alert me when either Noche or the Wizard champions return"

The next day a message is sent from one of Peace Master's charms.

'Whatever it is, it wasn't sent, it escaped. The ruler of this place is in an uproar, lumbering about, destroying things in anger. He keeps saying that he fears for his daughter. What could this power be if even he is frightened by it?'

The Goblin King was not happy to hear the news, he sat in his study wracking his brain for info. The servants who tried to offer him food were angrily turned away. "Dang it! How is it we now have more questions when trying to get answers?! Okay, okay calm down" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We haven't lost anything, if we play our cards carefully we can have a new ally...or at least someone who will help us since we have the same problems. If we tell this ruler of the Nightosphere we plan on dealing with is problem he way prove cooperative." The Goblin king called for his escort. "I'll need to go to wizard city again, perhaps I should set up a temporary base there. Though I can't imagine the locals being too happy about it. Ah whatever I'll just visit a lot."

"It becomes less and less surprising each time you arrive here your majesty." The Grand Wizard joked.

"Yes it does doesn't it?" The Goblin king smiled. "I keep leaving thinking things will turn out alright but am met with bad news each time, I was thinking about taking temporary residence here. Anyway the reason for my visit again, was because of Peace Master's note. I propose we tell this leader of the Nightosphere we intend to fix his problem so we can receive information about this force."

"Work with Hutson Abadeer? Well, we've done crazier I suppose. Should we send diplomats? Or have are champions approach him?"

"Hmm, well the champions have already gone through a lot and are pretty valuable. I suppose the diplomats should be sent"

The diplomats are sent on a dragon to keep them out of trouble. They reach Hunson, telling him that they plan to take care of his problem and any information on the thing that escaped would help them do something quicker so his daughter might be safe.

Hutson initial tried to attack the diplomats, then calmed when he realized they wanted to help. "I'm glad for the offer, but there's nothing you can do. Living diseases aren't exactly easy to handle."

"Please lord Abadeer, there may be something that can be done. At least allow us information on this. Certainly no harm can be done telling others about the problem they want to help you with."

Hutson sighs. "Very well. What do you know about the Great Mushroom War?"

"Very little I'm afraid, it is assumed the humans were one of the forces in the war, since Finn appears to be the only human.

"Indeed. It had another name back then: World War three. Humans fighting against humans. And I'm ashamed to say that I was among them."

The goblins listen intently

"I worked with two others. We were wise men, and yet very stupid. We created the bomb that inevitably caused Ooo to form. But before we did, we experimented with biological warfare. And created what we called 'Patient Zero.'"

This singular dangerous force is patient zero? What is known about it?

"We created it to look harmless, all the while spreading a disease with no cure. The disease itself was made from a mystic substance we found in the wake of a comet crash. I believe you may have seen this substance, it's a green liquid that surrounds the Lich."

"A disease with no cure?! The wizards are currently studying those under it's effects! What did you do with those infected by it?"

"It was war. We through them in a pit and let nature take its course. Well, nature didn't like that much. When the final bomb dropped, those infected still alive were... effected by the radiation."

"Thank you for the information lord Abadeer...we shall do what we can" The Goblins return with the news of the infectious magic with no cure. The Goblin King calls for a quarantine some of the Goblin doctors who have been infected are carefully put away. The Goblin king shares this news with the wizard council.

"What do you suppose he meant by 'effected'?" The Grand Master asked at the news.

"This new force is a remnant of the great mushroom war, in short this being has an incurable disease brought about by magic similar to that of the Lich. I know what I ask is difficult but infected members must be carefully locked away until we can determine what to do with them."

"The Lich?! I thought he was defeated by the human boy?" The wizards begin to panic.

The Goblin King hesitates. "He was defeated, but a part of his magic was used to create a disease. That Hunson Abadeer locked up a long time ago we need to speak to Bella Noche as soon as possible when he returns."

"We can have him back again in a few day. It would take longer if not for all the resources available." Grand Wizard says.

The Goblin King sighs. "I'm just grateful that infected being is out there in the wastes where there is few people. Wait a minute something isn't right. The disease is an incurable one who kills the host, yet this being has supposedly carried it around for near a millennium. It is not killed by it's own disease...something to remember. Well we have no choice but to wait for Bella Noche."

Days pass, and the wizards prepare to summon Bella Noche. They request the Goblin King's presence, as they fear Bella Noche won't listen to them.

The Goblin King arrives on a dragon as a show of force. Prepared to listen to Noche's report.

"Ah, the king of goblins," Bella Noche, freshly summoned, says, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more of Fallen Angel N and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	22. Blueking part 4

**And here we are with the next part from Blueking.**

* * *

Jack soon arrived at Veilstone. During the journey, Jack managed to catch a Zangoose(female) and Luxio and Lopunny had both grown very powerful. He was feeling a little better, but still missed Monferno. Lopunny was their to help comfort her, he had also noticed Zangoose and Luxio giving each other looks.

ALopunny teased Luxio and Zangoose about their insistence on training together, but she meant well. It actually seemed to help things along.

Jack and Lopunny were getting closer as well, after Hearthome they were pretty much at it daily.

Later that day, Jack went to the Veilstone Gym, but it ended in disaster. Having two normal types in a fighting gym didn't end well, and even though Luxio was able to hold its own, once Lucario cam out it was over. Jack was now in the pokemon center with his pokemon in sick beds getting patched up. He kept thinking, "If only I had Monferno."

Monferno only slept half as much now, all her time going to training. 'I. Will. Be. Stronger!' She told herself, spurring herself to keep going despite her fatigue. In truth, she was only about two miles off from Jack, having been following his trail so she could rejoin when she believed she was ready.

Jack was distraught: his pokemon got destroyed, his starter abandoned him, and he felt there was nothing he could do about it. He then decided, "I'm going to find Monferno." He asked the Nurse Joy to keep his pokemon safe and said he would be back soon. He then left the center and into the forest, in hopes of finding his starter.

An hour later, he found Monferno in the wild, looking thoroughly worn. When Monferno saw him, she ran.

"Monferno wait, come back!" Jack yelled as he chased her. He was tired, but he was determined. While he chased her, he could see she was exhausted. He then heard something from the trees above him as he ran, it was a couple Ariados. They were chasing Monferno.

Monferno stopped when she saw the Ariados. They trapped her, but she didn't seem worried. She let out a flame thrower stronger than any she'd used before that Jack had seen. The Ariados that wasn't knocked out was frightened off. Exhausted, Monferno fainted.

Jack was amazed by what he had seen. She had unbelievable power now. He picked her up and began to take her back to the center to heal. As he was carrying her back, he heard rustling from the trees again. "God damnit, again." He said as the Ariados from before brought back up. He started to run, but he was tired and carrying Monferno was tough. He then saw one of the Ariados shoot a chunk of poison, Toxic, at them. Seeing no other option, he threw Monferno into a bush and took the attack, getting poisoned, but still standing.

The Ariados scurried off, believing the poison would be all it took.

Jack was beginning to feel the effect of the poison. It felt like his skin was boiling from the inside out. But he knew he had to get Monferno to safety, so he ignored the pain, picked her up, and kept moving towards Veilstone.

Jack barely made it, and the movement helped the poison spread, but he got to the pokecenter, where they quickly treated both.

Jack awoke the next morning, but he found he was strapped to the bed. The nurse explained, "Sorry, the poison was making you delerious, so we had to restrain you to make sure you didn't hurt yourself or anyone else. That Monferno you brought in is resting with the other pokemon in the other room." The nurse said as she undid the straps.

"You were lucky, any longer and you'd have been in deep trouble." She said as she helped Jack up.

Jack thanked her for treating him, but he soon thanked her again when she caught him. Jack tried to stand on his own, but his body hadn't completely recovered. He started to limp over to where his pokemon were.

He was met with Lopunny first, who nearly knocked him over again, followed by Zangoose and Luxio.

Jack then went to go check on Monferno, who was bandaged up heavily. He was glad to see her again, but now just thought, "I went out to find her and I don't even know if she still wants to be apart of my team anymore." He almost fell again as he got closer to Monferno, the nurse went back to the front desk.

Monferno stirred from her sleep as Jack got closer. She seemed confused by where she was.

"Hey, Monferno." Jack said with a bit of a wheeze, "Your at the Pokemon Center in Veilstone. Sorry I went to look for you, saw you kick the crap out of a horde of Ariados, and I brought you here to patch you up." Jack started to lose his balance for a second.

Monferno moved to catch Jack before he fell, but Lopunny caught him first.

"Sorry, I'm still recovering from the Toxic. I just wanted to see if you were okay." Jack said as he brought himself up. "Lopunny, can we have a few minutes?"

Lopunny smiled at Monferno, quickly giving her a hug. She gave Jack a kiss before leaving the room.

Jack took a seat, barely able to stand, and began to talk with Monferno. "Monferno, if you are angry that I went to look for you, I'm sorry. I missed you and I needed to find you. I realize if that was selfish, but at the time I just needed to see you."

Monferno nodded, but got up out of the bed and headed for the door. The Nurse Joy looked surprised at Monferno.

Jack, using what strength he had left went after her. He then saw the pokeball on her and grabbed it from her.

Monferno stopped, turning back and trying to grab the ball.

"Look Monferno, you know what, I need you." Jack said with a boom, "The Gym here completely smashed me and you are the only one who can win, you know why? Because you are my best, my most powerful, my most everything, and I need you." Jack said needing to take a breath, "But if you really want to leave, fine. I won't be a bother to you any more." Jack then was about to smash the ball on the ground, but Monferno stopped him.

Monferno got the ball away from Jack, but didn't walk away. She huffed, but nodded.

Jack was about to say something, but another surge went through his body, and he fell to the floor. His body still needed to rest from poison.

Monferno helped him back to bed, surprisingly stronger since she'd left.

Jack was out for the rest of the day, Jack's other pokemon went to talk with Monferno. Zangoose introduced herself and they all talked for a little while.

Monferno reluctantly explained what had happened, and how she'd left.

Lopunny then felt really bad, realizing it was her fault for sending Monferno away in the first place. She tried to convince her to stay and apologized.

Monferno told Lopunny she'd done nothing wrong. Jack chose her. Monferno had left to get stronger, to prove she was the best, but now understood that it wouldn't change anything.

Lopunny then gave her a slap so loud it could be heard through out the center, 'You idiot, he loves you. I just was with him for fun. I admit he loves all of us, but there is a special part of him that is reserved for you.' Lopunny said in poke-chatter. 'He hasn't been the same since you left, we've tried to cheer him up, but we have had no luck. That is why he went out to find you, and that is why he brought you back, even if it would kill him. It almost did. You are his best and the one he will always have a place for.'

Monferno was shocked. Lopunny had never done anything aggressive to anyone outside of a battle, and even then she always seemed guilty. 'I... don't know what to say.'

'Just shut up and go be with him.' Lopunny said as she pointed towards Jack's room.

Monferno hesitated, looking at the room for several minutes before walking slowly to it.

Jack was mostly awake, his breathing was still off. He then saw Monferno, it gave him a smile. He extended his hand and scratched Monferno on her head.

Monferno smiled weakly. 'Its my fault he got hurt.' She thought. 'If I hadn't been so stupid...' Monferno couldn't help feeling guilty.

Jack could see she was sad, "Hey it's okay, I'll be fine. I was more worried about you. I'm just glad you are okay." He said, "Also, that Flamethrower you used was amazing, you have gotten even more amazing."

Monferno smiled again, moving closer to Jack.

Jack saw she was getting closer and sat up in the bed. It took him a second, but he got up.

Monferno came close, hugging Jack gently so he didn't hurt him.

Jack hugged her back, missing the warmth from her body. He didn't want to over do it, so he let her do what she wanted.

Monferno kissed Jack, first on his forehead, then his lips. She'd missed the feeling so much.

Jack responded by inserting his tongue. They explored each others mouths as their hands ran over their partner's bodies.

Monferno moved her hands gently, afraid she might hurt Jack if she touched him.

Jack saw that she was being light on his body, "Monferno it's okay, I'm a lot better than I was earlier. If you want to be more forceful, you can." Jack then went in and gave her ass a firm grab.

Monferno squeaked in surprise, then grinned. She trailed Jack's body, hands warmer from her lust.

Jack then engaged in another kiss, while his hands went from her ass to her private area. Once there, he began to insert his fingers into her pussy and massage her insides.

Monferno shivered. She'd missed his touch. She pushed herself closer, trying not to picture Jack with Lopunny.

Jack could see she was shivering, so he decided to make her explode. He started to massage her clit and thrust his fingers into her more furiously.

Monferno's mind went blank. She spasmed, hips moving against Jack's hands involuntarily.

Jack could see this and decided to complete this by giving her a deep kiss and ferociously rubbing her clit and stuck 4 of his fingers into her pussy.

It didn't take long for Monferno to hit her peek, cumming hard.

Jack felt her cum, some of it landing on his hands. He took the fluids and gave a sip. "Delicious." Jack said as he drank it. He then felt his rod expand and bulge in his pants.

Monferno purred as she saw it, reaching down to take it in her hands.

Jack felt her hands on his rod, he missed her warms hands.

Monferno began pumping Jack's member, smiling innocently as she did.

Jack was enjoying the feeling, but didn't want to be idle. He then got closer, and began to suck on her neck.

Monferno shivered, not having felt this before. That ever present nagging in the back of her mind told her that he'd probably done this to Lopunny first, but she pushed the thought away.

Jack was starting to get close to his breaking point. He began to suck on her neck more furiously as he approached.

Monferno moaned, hands shaking slightly. She pumped faster, wanting to make Jack cum.

Jack then let out his load, it went all over Monferno.

Monferno didn't hesitate to start licking it up, looking to Jack seductively.

Jack could see it in her eyes. With his rod still hard and standing, even more after seeing Monferno covered in cum, lied on the bed to let Monferno have her fun.

Monferno positioned herself above Jack, giving him a wink before dropping down.

Jack let Monferno slide down on his rod, her pussy felt good with her natural fire-type body.

Monferno gripped Jack's sides, pulling herself to the hilt before she began rocking back and forth.

Jack was enjoying himself, he soon started to match his thrusts with her hips.

Monferno moaned, heating up as she moved faster.

They were both so engrossed in their sexing, that they didn't notice someone enter the room. It was Lopunny. She snuck up behind Monferno and inserted her hand into her butt.

Monferno yelped, then moaned, assuming it was Jack.

Jack noticed her tighten up. He looked and saw Lopunny behind her. Lopunny put a finger on her mouth for Jack not to tell and then she started to suck on Monferno's neck thrust her hand into her harder.

Monferno moaned louder. On some level, her mind registered that if she was riding Jack then it couldn't be him sucking her neck, but her mind was in too much of a haze to process it.

Lopunny saw it was working and turned Monferno's head, engaging in a deep kiss. Jack seeing an opportunity to make it even better began to suck on her neck and rub her clit with his fingers.

'If Jack's sucking my neck, who am I kissing?' This is the thought that Monferno forgot she'd been thinking when Jack went to work on her. She tensed up, getting closer.

Jack could feel her tense up even more and decided to finish her off, putting full force into his thrusts. Lopunny felt it to and started to thrust her hand deeper and harder, while using her tongue to wrestle with Monferno's.

Monferno couldn't think. All she could manage was to moan into Lopunny's mouth as she hit her orgasm hard.

Jack felt her hit her end and unloaded another massive load. Lopunny felt Monferno hit her end too, continued to kiss as she removed her hand from her anus.

Monferno had to break the kiss, panting heavily. Eventually she opened her eyes again, and saw Lopunny grinning.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more from Blueking and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	23. GrayPaulineces part 5

**Back with more Sonic-yuri-incest with GrayPaulineces. ^-^**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Marine's mother, Aqua, knocked on the door.

Vanilla opened the door. "Aqua, great to see you here!"

Aqua smiled. She looked a good deal like her daughter, save for being taller, not having her hair tied, and wearing a black dress. "It's good to be here. I expected we'd be meeting at some point, what with our daughters being together, but I hadn't expected it to be on these terms."

"Well, I'm glad we're all together here," Vanilla said. "Come in," she added, escorting Aqua in. "You look good today."

"Thanks, I haven't actually had a date with anyone in quite awhile, so I wanted to look good." Aqua said as she entered the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes please. By the way, where are Marine and Cream?" Aqua asked, noticing that her daughter wasn't in the room.

Vanilla brought Aqua a glass of beer. "They're in Cream's room, having some fun."

"Oh." Aqua said, turning bright red. "I hope Marine hasn't been too much trouble."

"Nah, she's being a good girl," Vanilla replied.

"In a manner of speaking I assume." Aqua said with a giggle before taking a drink.

"In any manner you like," Vanilla smiled and winked.

Aqua finished her drink and began eyeing Vanilla, trying and failing to hide that fact that she was doing so.

"Do you like what you see?" Vanilla asked seductively.

Aqua stared, unable to look away. "Perhaps we should... check on the girls. See how their doing."

"I like your idea," Vanilla giggled and walked with Aqua hand-to-hand to Cream's room.

Opening the door revealed Cream and Marine locked around each other, licking fervently.

Vanilla licked her lips, loving the sight. "Mmmm, yes."

"Hey mom!" Marine called, prying herself off of Cream. "Sorry we started without you, but it was just too hard to keep my hands off Cream."

"You can have fun with us now, Aqua," Vanilla said.

Aqua only stared for a moment as Cream and Marine continued to toy with each other, then proceeded to peel off her dress. Her tail started swaying in anticipation.

"I told you Marine is being a good girl," Vanilla said, stroking Aqua's body.

Aqua moaned at Vanilla's touch, shuddering slightly as her tail continued to move. She walked towards the bed.

"You seem kinda quiet," Vanilla said as she walked with Aqua to the bed.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this is all. Like I said, it's been awhile." Aqua said. Behind her, Marine reached for her mother's tail, only to find she couldn't reach it, shrug, and bring it to Cream's chest.

Vanilla decided to give Aqua's breast a lick. "You have such beautiful tits."

"Th-thanks, but yours are better." Aqua said, reaching to fondle Vanilla.

"Why, thank you," Vanilla giggled. "Keep fondling them, babe. Don't be shy."

Aqua touched Vanilla gently, then gradually began rubbing then rabbit's chest. She began squirming as she heated up.

Vanilla gave Aqua a kiss and stroked her tail.

Aqua gasped out loudly when she felt Vanilla touch her tail. She let out something like a growl, grabbing Vanilla by her rear and pulling her onto of herself.

The two mothers then started kissing each other very deeply. Vanilla kept stroking Aqua's tail as their breasts squished against each other.

Aqua's whole body seemed to spasm as Vanilla tugged her tail, and seemed to get more aggressive as she did; even rolling over and pinning Vanilla.

Vanilla was surprised, but she coped with Aqua. They were very close to their kids now, too.

Aqua grabbed Vanilla's head and forced it between her legs. She gripped Vanilla's rear, kneading it roughly. Cream and Marine re-positioned themselves to watch.

Vanilla did not hesitate for a second, though it has been a while since the last time she was dominated by another girl. She immediately started licking Aqua's pussy, which was already wet from their foreplay.

Aqua moaned loudly, burying her face in Vanilla's slit. Marine and Cream were back to their indistinguishable mass of limps, having gotten rather hot from watching.

Vanilla kept sucking on Aqua's pussy, and she also signaled with her fingers to the daughters to join them.

Cream and Marine moved over, Cream sucking Aqua's chest while Marine hurried to get something.

Being flexible, Vanilla pinched Cream's nipple as she kept licking Aqua's pussy.

Cream moaned into Aqua's chest as she sucked. Marine returned quickly, grinning with something behind her back.

"What's this?" Vanilla asked.

"Cream told me about your strap on," Marine said, "but I just can't use those. Whoever wears it has to just wait. I much prefer this." Marine held up her double sided toy.

"I see," Vanilla said and kept licking Aqua until she came.

Aqua panted, but wasn't slowed for long. She pounced Cream, leaving no inch of her un-licked as Marine put in her toy.

"This is getting more and more fun!" Vanilla said.

Marine made Vanilla her first target, grabbing her hips and thrusting inside roughly.

"Oh yes!" Vanilla moaned happily. Instinctively she grabbed Cream towards her and started suckling on her titties again.

Cream moaned as both her nipples were sucked by Vanilla and Aqua. Marine moved her hips faster, gritting her teeth with the effort.

"Mmmmmm yes, yes..." Vanilla moaned louder, suckling harder on her daughter's nipple, which started lactating once again.

Aqua groaned in pleasure at the taste, sucking harder and snaking her hands down between Cream's legs.

Vanilla suckled harder and even stroked Cream's belly button as she was about to cum from Marine and the strap-on.

Marine came before Vanilla, but continued to pump into Vanilla, wanting her to finish.

"Oh yes, I'm cumming!" Vanilla moaned out loud before finally cumming.

Marine pulled out of Vanilla, satisfied with her work, then turned to her mother and Cream.

"Come to mama," Aqua said sweetly, jiggling her tits.

Marine moved quickly to her mother, who rolled onto her fours. Marine lined up and pushed in hard, clearly preferring fast over slow. Cream moved over to Vanilla to watch the show.

Cream and Vanilla were mutually masturbating as they watched Marine fucking her own mama.

"H-harder!" Aqua begged. Marine was all to happy to get rougher. After several minutes, Marine came again, too tired to continue. Aqua pouted, then took the toy from Marine, eying Vanilla evily.

"You wanna use the toy on me, Aqua babe?" Vanilla asked.

Aqua nodded looking Vanilla over hungrily. She all but tackled Vanilla down, holding her in place as she pumped her.

"Oh yes Aqua, fuck me harder, I beg you!" Vanilla moaned.

Aqua moaned at Vanilla's words, moving as fast as she could after having spent so much energy. Then she got an idea. She pulled out of Vanilla's pussy and slammed into her rear.

"Awwwww, U no want me cummy," Vanilla said childishly.

Aqua grinned and thrust into Vanilla's ass, quickly picking up her former speed.

"You're so good to me," Vanilla moaned.

Aqua didn't reply, the effort and pressure building up making any response near impossible, but she did speed up; hoping to bring Vanilla to orgasm before she reached her own.

"I'm cumming again!" Vanilla shouted.

Aqua continued for several more thrusts before collapsing, reaching her own climax and unable to continue.

"We came together... right now... over me," Vanilla panted, referencing the Beatles.

Aqua giggled" curling up next to Vanilla as Cream grabbed the toy for her and Marine.

Cream hugged Aqua close and kissed her softly.

Within several more minutes, all for were exhausted, laying in a large comfy heap.

They all took a long nap on the bed together, still naked.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more from GrayPaulineces and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	24. Furry RP part 2

**Back with part two of furry incest. Sorry if it's going slow, we decided to take our time on this one.**

* * *

Ben got up, heading to the kitchen to eat. Terry had just set the table with platefuls of pork chops and asparagus. "Thanks for dinner man." Ben said as he sat down.

"No problem. Gotta be hospitable for my guest." Ben and Terry began to eat, Ben avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "The old man called earlier. Said he was surprised that you were forgiven."

Ben nodded, "He thought I didn't deserve it." "Maybe, but I think he's too much of a fossil to know anything."

"Heh, maybe." Ben said with a chuckle. "Anyway, how's life been treating you?"

"Same as always." Ben said with a shrug.

"Really? So nothing has changed?" Ben just shrugged. Of course he'd been trying to get into a slightly better situation, but it wasn't really easy considering his attitude.

"Why so glum?" Terry asked. "It's just hard you know?" Ben said with a sigh, "I'm trying to fix things, but a lot of people aren't as willing to hear me out as you."

"Hate to say it, but I can't blame them. You hurt a lot of people in the past."

Ben looked down, "I know." He said, "I doubt anyone else will forgive me any time soon." "Don't let it bother you. It may be hard, but with effort you could make a better impression on others."

"Maybe.." Ben said. "For now, focus on life. You're twenty-one now, right? Have any majors planned?" Ben shook his head ruefully, "Never put any thought into it."

"Then we should get started. Tell me, what interests you most?"

"Well...I've always liked cars and stuff." Ben said awkwardly, as talking about stuff like this always made him feel stupid. "Then an auto engineering major could work. It's your choice, but there's an idea."

Ben perked up slightly. He'd never thought about it, but that actually did sound pretty good. He did know a lot about fixing up cars, if only because he'd always needed to work on his own by himself. "Thanks." He said.

Terry grinned and finished the rest of his dinner.

* * *

Ben was much calmer by the time they were finished eating, having shaken off the memory of his dream. Terry opened his laptop and sat down on the couch. Ben sat down, just thinking about what to do next. He sat and pondered with the sound of keys clicking as Terry went back to writing.

Ben decided he could probably handle talking to more people. Maybe they'd be willing to at least hear him out like Terry had. He had his doubts, but it was worth a try. Ben told this to Terry, asking if Terry thought he had a chance at fixing things with everyone else.

"You may have a chance, but they're slim."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Ben said. Sometimes his brother's honesty could be a real gut punch, even when he didn't mean it to be. "I'd suggest going to the bar. One of my friends, Naomi, runs the place. She is the most likely to forgive you." Ben nodded, "I'll try."

"Good luck."

Ben nodded, "Thanks. I'll need it."

Terry continued to write as Ben left for the bar.

* * *

Ben stood outside the bar for five minutes before walking inside, looking for Naomi. He looked around the place until he noticed a black and white cat wiping down the bar. Ben walked up to you. "H-hello Naomi." He greeted her politely.

"Hello stranger," she said with a smile. "I think you know my brother Terry, my name is Ben." He said. "Ben? Oh, you must be the guy who Terry swore drunkenly at last month."

Ben cringed, "Yeah, that was probably me." "Anyway, what can I do you for?" "I wanted to talk to you...I figured you could help me make an apology." Ben said.

"An apology?"

Ben nodded, "I've never met you before...but I knew your sister.." "That's right. You were that guy who kept bullying my sister."

Ben nodded, looking down in shame. "I..wasn't the nicest of guys. Hell why am I sugar coating it? I was an asshole." "If Terry's rants were anything to go by, I'd say you're candidate for Worst Brother of the Decade."

"Try century." Ben said ruefully, shaking his head as he remembered many, many, many bad things he'd done; as though cruelty were a byproduct of his existence. "I'm going to get Phoebe," Naomi said. "I'd hope she's in a forgiving mood."

"Same." Ben said.

Naomi hung up her the towel and went to the back room. Ben still remembered what he mocked her for. Phoebe was a rather pudgy cat in school, and he often called her names like "Chubby".

Ben thought back to all the things he'd said, feeling a lump form in his throat. "This had better be worth it Naomi," a voice rang. Then, out from the back room, Ben saw a completely transformed Phoebe.

Who was once a round, short cat was now a thin, fit, well endowed feline with golden blond hair. She would be a perfect date to be with, if he wasn't gay. "Holy hell." Ben said this under his breath, not wanting to offend her. "You look great."

"Thank you good sir. How can I... wait a second..." She grasped his head by the chin and turned it left and right.

"Benjamin Broker?"

Ben nodded, bracing himself for the slap to the face that had become all too familiar at this point. "How long has it been? Four? Five years?" "Five since we last spoke." Ben said.

"That's right. It's been a while. Anyway, why are you here?" "I've been trying to make up for all the rotten stuff I did. I haven't had much luck so far accept for my brother, I was hoping I could apologize.." Ben explained.

"So Terry, the one who you tormented the worst, found it in his heart to forgive you." Phoebe smiled. "Well, if that's the case, I also forgive you." "R-really?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. While it's true that I was hurt from the things you said, just look at me now. I'm fit, confident, and have a pair of big beautiful boobs that your brother seems to love." "Oh?" This was news to Ben.

"Yep. I got to talk to him while he was buzzed once, and he told me quite a few things, including his sexuality." "Did he now?" Ben was sure he should probably drop the subject, but his curiosity had been peeked.

"Turns out he's quite flexible. Although he says he's straight, he doesn't mind a dick once in blue moon." Ben blushed at this, turning away to hide it. "Really? Huh...if I'd heard that a few months ago I'd already be making fun of him.." "Would you? He told me you were openly gay and even had a boyfriend once."

"I am. Back then I'd make fun of anyone for anything; even if it didn't make sense." Ben said, shaking his head. "I see. Anyway, how about a beer? On the house."

Ben nodded, but paid anyway. He hadn't quite earned anything 'on the house' yet.

When Ben stood up to leave, Phoebe grasped his shoulder. "If you see Terry, tell him a certain Kitty wants to play soon." She said.

Ben blushed again, but nodded as he headed out.

* * *

**Review if you wanna see more and PM me if you wanna RP.**


	25. AdventureTime with Fallen AngelN, part 6

**Back with more AT with Fallen Angel N.**

* * *

The Goblin King clears his breath "We have a bit of an unpleasant matter on our hands an force which accidentally causes harm due to unpleasant magic. As you negate the magic around you we would like you to talk to this individual and see what you can find out. If you would do this for us your sentence in Wizard Prison would be drastically reduced. All you need do is talk to someone, sounds like a good deal don't you think?"

"It certainly sounds good. To good to be true. You trust me not to run off?"

"No we don't, you'll be accompanied by a dragon to ensure your cooperation. Rest assured should you complete this task we shall indeed do as we say, however should you try and escape..." The Goblin King tapped the dragon as a signal, to which it let out a deafening roar. "Am I being clear?"

"Very." Bella Noche says, glaring at the dragon.

"Alright, we shall need to begin immediately" The Goblin King got off the dragon and a Goblin rider got on. "Return as soon as possible, you will find I indeed keep my word as I have done with the Flame Kingdom"

As Bella Noche departs the Goblin King decides to send a warning to the Flame Kingdom about the disease and to carefully make sure any who enter is not infected as a precaution.

As the dragon and Bella Noche depart, the Ice King appears. "Hey guys! What's happening? Everyone's been acting really weird lately."

"Ice King? Well simply put there is a person out there who carries a bad disease and anyone who somehow catches it dies." We are all trying to work something out."

"Sounds pretty nasty. PB's got the flew herself, got a bad flaming rash. Good thing I have such a strong immune system or I'd catch it to." The Ice King says, laughing happily.

The Goblin King's blood turns cold. "Wait, bad flaming rash Ice King we must go see Bubblegum she may have the disease we just spoke of."

"Is that bad?" Ice King asks, concerned in his voice.

"Well, yes" The Goblin King says trying to phrase his words carefully. "It is serious we need to make sure if she's okay"

The ice king takes you to princess bubble gum, and the doctors confirm the worst. "How is it that he hasn't caught it, being so close to her?"

"I might be the crown's magic, keeping him safe, but even if that is the case I'm not sure putting the crown on the afflicted person may cure them." The Goblin King hesitated. "We could try it I suppose. Ice King there is a small chance the crown might cure Bubblegum wanna give it a try?"

Ice king immediately puts the crown on PB. It isn't an instant cure, but it begins to receed.

"What the!" The King gasps "I didn't actually think that would work! Well worst case scenario we at least have something to stop it, provided we don't die first"

You receive an astro-projected message from Bella Noche. "The guys a cupcake. Doesn't even know he's doing anything. Keeps asking about his family. "

"Is that so?" The Goblin King hesitates, thinking about what to say. "Please tell him he spreads a deadly magical virus, and that it has been nearly 1000 years since he was last in this world."

Bella Noche's image fades as he speaks to patient zero. "Um, he isn't taking it well. That fire is coming off him in buckets."

"Can you suppress his power?" Asks the King "You have permission to use your power to the fullest to try and stop the magic if you can"

"I'm draining it, but it just keeps coming! I don't think telling him was a good idea!" Bella Noche's image fades.

* * *

**Review to see more from Fallen Angel N and PM if you wanna RP.**


	26. Furry RP part 3

**Back once again, this time to finish off the furry incest RP over the course of the next few chapters.**

* * *

Ben returned to Terry's house. When he entered the house, he found his brother sleeping on the couch.

"Must have crashed." Ben went over, shaking him gently to wake him.

Terry muttered, but stayed asleep.

"Wake up man, you crashed while you were writing." Ben said, trying to wake him.

The writer still didn't wake up. After giving up, Ben noticed a book on the table. There was no title and looked like a journal.

Ben curiously picked it up a.d opened it, figuring it'd be notes or a rough draft for whatever he was writing.

Sure enough, they were drafts. Heavily edited drafts, almost final draft quality with spot-on punctuation and grammer.

Ben began to read over them.

He was amazed at how well detailed the writing was, and how he liked the main character so quickly. He wondered why this wasn't published.

Three pages later, he found out why. Written on the proceeding pages was porn... some of the most well written, heavily detailed porn he'd read.

Ben knew it would've been best to just put the book down, but he kept reading. Terry was still asleep, dead tired by the looks of it, so why not finish reading?

He continued reading the journal, taking in every detail of the sex scene taking place. He shortly found out that what he had read was just one of many stories Terry must have written, all of them containing different types of porn.

Ben put the book down, realizing that he'd started sweating at some point. He returned to the guest room, trying and failing for awhile to sleep.

It definitely was helping with the boner in his pants.

Ben tried vainly to ignore it for awhile, then conceded that he'd need a little relief as sat up in bed. He checked the door to make sure it was locked, then went back to the bed and removed his belt.

He pushed his pants down to his ankles, then his underwear to reveal his stiff member.

It didn't take him much effort to bring the scene from Terry's book to mind, as it had been written so vividly.

He wrapped his hand gently around his dick and slowly began stroking.

Ben tried to keep any noise he made to a minimum as he stroked himself, playing out the scene from the book in his head.

He began stroking himself faster, biting his thumb to try and stop his moans. It was to no avail as he released his thumb and moaned loudly.

Ben immediately froze, his lust broken momentarily by a fear of being caught. Locked door or no his brother could still hear him. Ben decided to switch to a safer, if much less dignified position: face down on the pillow, hips raised so he had room to stroke himself with both hands.

His moans were muffled by the pillow underneath him. He grasped his dick with both hands and sped up his stroking. The images were so vivid, adding to the pleasure.

Ben began bucking his hips as he moved his hands, hoping to finish quickly.

A loud knocking shocked him still.

"You all right in there Ben?" the drowsy voice of his brother spoke.

'God dammit!' "F-fine." He grumbled, thank fuck for locked doors.

"Sorry. I heard you groan and was concerned."

"I'm okay. Head back to sleep." Ben said quickly.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Ben waited for Terry to leave the door, but it was too late by that point, and he groaned in irritation at his anti-climax.

He heard footsteps go back down the hall. He figured it was safe to get back to masturbating.

Ben tried to keep going, hoping he could still get off.

Unfortunately, everything left his mind. He groaned in disappointment.

Ben fixed his pants and laid down, hoping he could at least get to sleep.

He was able to get to sleep, but the dream he had earlier in the day came back, only this time it got a bit more intimate.

Ben woke sweating more than he had been before. He could remember sucking Terry off in his dream, grinning up at him as he did. He shook his head hard, trying to clear it as he got up.

He stood up to stretch his arms and legs and noticed a stain on the bedsheets.

'Oh no.' He thought nervously, 'That, did NOT happen.' Ben moved fast. He was good at hiding things like this; he'd had to be growing up.

After hiding the stain, Ben exited the room. He found Terry sitting at the table tapping his finger.

"Morning." Ben said, sitting down at the table.

"Ben, did you see a journal on the table?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, I saw it." There was an art to lying, and the best way to do it was with a truth. "What was it?"

"It's a private journal. It wasn't supposed to be out here."

Ben nodded, giving a dismissive yawn. Sometimes he wondered if it was a good thing that he could lie like he could. "Private journal huh?" He asked, voice sounding curious.

"Yes, a private journal! Did you read it?"

"Naw, looked boring. No offense." Ben said with a shrug, "What? Was I wrong?" Ben gave a someone accusatory smirk. He was great a tricking info out of people, he hadn't expected to ever need to use the skill to make someone shut the hell up about private information.

"Just making sure." Terry said. He got up from the table with the journal in his hands.

Ben nodded, outwardly returning to nonchalance and inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

Terry seemed to stand there for a good minute until he sat back down. "Can you... keep a secret?" He asked his brother.

"If the past ten years of my life are any indication, yeah." Ben said with a chuckle.

Terry nodded and slid the journal to him.

Ben took the journal and began to flip through it as though he hadn't already read it. When he reached the sex scene, he looked up, eyebrow raised questioningly.

Terry blushed, knowing his darkest secret has been revealed.

"So...I take it you've taken to a new kind of writing." Ben said with a smirk.

"It's not really... new, per se."

"Oh? Do tell." Ben said, still smirking.

"Would it surprise if I told you this journal is my fourth volume?"

"Seriously?" Ben questioned, "When did this start?"

"Back in Junior High, after Mom and Dad divorced."

"Oh wow that long?" Ben asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and the reason... would shock you more."

"What is it?" Ben asked, his curiosity now genuine.

"Well, some time after Mom took me with her, I had a terrible nightmare. It was the middle of the night. I went down to get a drink and... I saw Mom... swimming in the pool naked."

Ben's eyes widened, "No way."

"I wish I was kidding, but no. I saw Mom skinny dipping in the middle of the night, and it doesn't stop there."

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"I watched as she began playing with herself. Touching her slit, squeezing her breasts... and I stood there, watching. I should've run back to bed, but I stayed. After she orgasmed, I ran into my room and jumped into bed and since then, I secretly watched her. I can remember so much of what she did. Who she brought to bed, how many fingers she put in herself, and I started writing fantasies."

"Holy shit.." Ben said, astonished. "Well, that makes this make a lot more sense." He said, pointing to the journal.

"It does, especially the fact that most of what I've written are incest fantasies."

Ben nodded, "So...you've got the hots for mom?"

"Not as much as before. She found out and scolded me harshly. She also married another woman, so no can do."

Ben chuckled, "Ouch. That had to sting."

"It did, but Naomi and Phoebe are great substitutes."

Ben chuckled, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Phoebe asked me to tell you, and I quote, 'a certain kitty wants to play soon'."

"I should call her then tell her that we'll play tomorrow."

Ben nodded, "you do that." He said, internally sighing in relief.

Terry proceeded to call Phoebe. "Hey Kitty, I just want you know that I can't play today, but I'm free tomorrow." There was an audible whining on the other end. He reassured and promised to the cat they'll play tomorrow. "See you then. Love you." He hung up there.

"How long have you and Phoebe been a thing?" Ben asked.

"Few years."

"How come you never told...oh, yeah.." Ben said, stopping when the obvious answer occurred to him. "Never mind."

"Yeah."

Ben shrugged, "I get it, no worries."

Terry nodded and walked back to the table.

The two ate and Ben went to gather his stuff to leave.

Terry opened the journal and flipped to his most recent story.

"Well, I'll hopefully see you later." Ben said with a chuckle.

"Same here."


	27. Furry RP part 4

Ben left the house, wondering who he should try to make peace with next as he went to his car.

He could talk to Joseph, or David across town.

He decided to talk to David, as he'd been worse to him.

He entered the car and left to find David.

Meanwhile, Terry had begun writing another porn story, this time featuring two brothers.

Ben drove to David's house, hoping he still lived there, and went to the door, nervously knocking.

After waiting a bit, the door opened, revealing a female pug.

"Hey...it's Ben." Ben said, bracing himself for a punch.

"Okay..." the female pug said. "Why are you here?"

"I've been trying to make amends for all the shit I did over the years." Ben explained, "After my brother and Phoebe, I figured you deserved an apology the most."

"That's nice, but I don't even remember you."

Ben tilted his head, a bit confused. Granted, it was probably better if he wasn't remembered by certain people, but still.

"Goodbye," the pug said.

Ben started back to his car, thoroughly confused. After a moment it occurred to him. 'Must have moved..'

"Oh well."

He'd have to deal with David later he decided, and for now he'd talk to Joseph.

"Now where did he live again?"

Ben grumbled. Terry would probably know. He was embarrassed to show right back up after leaving, but he didn't really have a choice, and went back to Terry's.

He knocked on Terry's door, but nobody opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked, fiddling with the doorknob.

The door was unlocked.

Ben walked inside, looking for his brother.

"Terry," he called.

When he got no response, he started searching for his brother.

He looked in the living room and kitchen, then entered the hall where he started to hear moaning.

'No way.' Ben wasn't an idiot, and his mind went immediately to a rather specific place. Unable to resist finding out if he was right, he went down the hall.

He approached Terry's room, the door cracked open.

Ben looked inside, needing to know.

Through the cracked entrance, he saw Terry playing with a fleshlight.

Ben stepped away from the door, caught between internally laughing and feeling guilty. Then he started sweating as the events of his previous dreams came to mind. He stepped back, returning to the door quickly.

He watched as Terry laid on the bed and played with his balls as he continued sliding the fleshlight up and down.

Ben tried to look away, to move, but he couldn't manage it. His eyes were glued to the sight.

He could feel an erection growing as he watched.

Ben bit his lip, stepping away from the door. 'This isn't right, this really, really isn't right.' He thought, even as he went back to the door.

Terry started thrusting his hips.

Ben forced himself not to whimper as he felt himself get harder. 'I shouldn't be enjoying this..' he thought to himself, trying to force himself to back away from the door and leave.

Terry's moans grew as he finally came in the fleshlight.

Ben, knowing Terry would notice him soon, rushed away from the door and to the front door, closing it behind him. Ben stopped to catch his breath, sweating and blushing hard.

"W-why did I stay?" he muttered.

He went for his car, deciding it was best he leave.

He tried to turn the key, but he found himself unable to.

After several failed attempts, he decided something must just be wrong with the car. he got out, hoping he could fix it and be gone before Terry noticed he was there.

He opened the hood and looked inside. Everything looked fine. Maybe the battery died.

Ben groaned in annoyance. He breathed deeply to calm himself, he could handle this. And if worst came to worst and Terry saw him out here, Ben could always pretend he hadn't seen anything.

He checked his trunk for a spare battery.

Ben moved fast, getting the old battery removed and placed in the trunk. He began putting in the new one, hoping it would solve the problem.

When he shut the hood, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ben froze, his nerves getting the best of him.

"I thought I had a guest. Back so early?"

"Y-yeah, turns out David moved, and I wanted to ask if you knew where to find Joseph." Ben said quickly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Most of the others you bullied moved away for different reasons."

"Can't say I blame them." Ben said.

"Not really you, more likely family, jobs, or religion. Come in Ben."

Ben nodded, walking inside.

"I apologize for not answering earlier.

"No worries." Ben said with a shrug, hoping Terry didn't notice the redness on his face.

"I have to ask though, did you see anything when you were inside?"

"Like what?" Ben asked, keeping his calm.

"Oh, y'know. Something that would make you want to run of like a jack rabbit?"

Ben shrugged, internally freaking out, but not panicking..yet. "No. Why, were you up to something?"

"I was, but I won't say what. I'm sure you know."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Whatever man, I need to see if this thing is working."

"Okay. However, I'm curious. Why did you run out of my house?"

Ben shrugged, "I came in to ask for help with the car. It occurred to me that it was probably just the battery, so I went back out to check it."

"Running out like you killed someone?"

"Hey if that's what it looked like to you then my bad." Ben said, praying Terry would just drop it.

"People don't run out of houses unless there's a dire reason."

"Are you implying my car isn't of the utmost importance?" Ben joked, getting in his car to test if it was working.

"I know you're trying to hide something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ben replied, testing the care nervously.

"You're a bad liar when pressured, Ben."

Ben sighed, "Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Well, you entered my home and saw, or at least heard, me masturbating in my room."

"So?" Ben questioned, heat rising to his face.

"I just want you to know there's a reason for me doing that."

"I kinda figured that much." Ben said, rolling his eyes.

"I had written another porn story, this one about two brothers."

This caught Ben off guard, "Brothers? Why?"

"Because... you were... my inspiration."

Ben felt his face burning at this, "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

Well... I'm kind of... in love for you..." he muttered.

Ben gaped, "Your...your joking right?"

"No, I'm not. I have the hots for you."

"S-since when?" Ben questioned, stepping back nervously.

"Well... um... Last night..."

"What the hell did I do last night to bring this on?" Ben questioned, unsure of what he could've done to replace what must've been years of resentment with love.

"I... it's complicated."

"You think?" Ben said, "Why the hell would anything I do even make you like me, let alone love me?"

"You're right. It's probably my fetish talking."

"Yeah probably, because in case I'm remembering wrong, you're straight and hooking up with Phoebe."

"Well, truthfully I'm mostly straight, nigh bisexual, and me and Phoebe and I have been really busy in recent months since I've been writing a lot and she's busy with her bar. Not enough time for us to hang out."

"Whatever," Ben said, face still red, "You really aren't into me, let's just leave it at that okay?"

"'Kay. See ya." Terry walked back inside and shut the door.

Ben let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "What the hell just happened?" He questioned himself, trying to start the car which simply refused to.

"Come on!"


	28. Furry RP finale

**And with this chapter we conclude the furry incest RP.**

* * *

Ben sighed, leaning back in his seat. He got back out and lifted the hood, wanting to just fix the problem and bolt as quickly as possible. 'And, just bolt, like I always do.' He thought spitefully.

He turned the engine over and left his brother's driveway.

Ben wasn't sure what he should do, but he knew he didn't have very many options left.

He knew now most of the others moved away.

'Well,' he thought, 'that pretty much kneecaps my plans at redemption.'

"Now what?"

Ben sighed, contemplating leaving on foot until he decided to just man up and go to the house, knocking on the door.

He waited a short while until Terry opened the door.

After a small awkward silence, Ben spoke, "I can't get my car working..even if I could I'm not really sure where to go since everyone I was going to talk to have left already.."

Terry nodded.

"Could...could you help me at all?"

"Let's take a look." Terry said.

Ben and Terry returned to the car, Ben lifting the hood again.

"Let's see..." Terry thought to check the oil, and sure enough, it was black. "I think this is the source of the problem."

Ben face palmed, wondering why he hadn't checked himself. "Thanks."

"No problem." He wiped the tool and put it away.

"I can take care of this from here." Ben said, though he still didn't know where exactly he'd be off to now.

"'Kay. See you."

Ben finished up with his car, but didn't go anywhere.

"What should I do?" Ben thought.

Sighing, Ben stepped out of the car, "I'm...not really sure what to do now." He said to Terry.

"Neither do I."

"I...guess I'm headed back 'home'." Ben sighed, really not wanting to deal with his father right now, but what choice did he have?

"Perhaps, but... you could get an apartment."

"An apartment? I'd need a job to pay for it." Ben said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Phoebe and Naomi have a position open in the bar."

Ben nodded, "That could work...thanks man."

"See ya."

Ben left, heading back to the bar to ask for a job.

He entered the bar and approached Naomi.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you about a job." Ben said.

"Really? Well, we do need some help here."

"I can help out however you need."

"Well, let me see what positions we have open."

Ben nodded, sitting down while he waited.

He waited for a short moment until Naomi came back with some papers.

Ben perked up again, hoping she had something for him.

"Lucky for you, we have an open position behind the bar."

Ben nodded, "Thank you so much."

"Just need you to sign some papers."

Ben nodded, "Sure thing."

Ben signed the papers with his finest handwriting.

"Will this work?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Perfect. Now I need your social security number and photo ID."

Ben showed both, but his mind had started wondering. He thought back to what Terry had said about going back to school. It really did sound nice...but even with a job he'd never had the money. He snapped back to reality when Naomi snapped her fingers in front of him. "Sorry." He said.

"I'll just enter these in the computer and you'll be all set."

"Thank you so much." Ben said again.

Naomi nodded and went to the computer.

Ben got up from the chair, beginning to think about what he would do next. He'd need to stay somewhere while he worked up the money for an apartment, but the house was too far away. There was Terry...but Ben doubted Terry would let him.

After a short while, Naomi returned his cards.

Ben took his card, asking when he would start.

"You'll start tomorrow."

Ben nodded, "Thanks." He said, getting the time he needed to be there before leaving and getting back in his car.

"Now to ask if I can stay at Terry's until I get an apartment."

Terry returned to his brother's house again, going to the door and knocking, head down in embarrassment.

Terry opened the door. "Got the job?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah."

"All right. I guess you need a place to stay, right?"

Ben nodded, looking down.

"All right. Come in."

Ben sighed in relief, stepping inside.

"So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's good."

Ben nodded, "I should have a place before too long, so I won't be too much trouble."

"All right."

Ben wasn't sure what else to say, as he could tell things were still awkward and would likely stay that way.

"I'm sure you know where the guest room is." Terry said.

Ben nodded, heading to the guest room.

He laid down on the bed, not dead tired, but weary.

Ben sighed, thinking about what he would do.

"Well, guess I gotta wait."

Ben went to sleep, hoping to be more clear headed in the morning.

Much to his surprise, he didn't have that dream from before.

Ben was glad the next morning, but..slightly disappointed for reasons he chose to ignore.

"Time to get to work," he thought.

Ben got up, showering and getting dressed quickly.

He went right out the door and drove off to work.

Ben arrived for work on time, something he could never recall doing before, and got to work.

Naomi told him what to do for his job.

Ben nodded, and set to work. It was fairly simple, and Ben was able to handle it well. Not drinking while being surrounded by alcohol was difficult, but he managed.

The hours seemed to pass slowly as he worked, but he paid no mind to it.

It was nightfall when Ben's shift ended. He rubbed his eyes, clocking out and telling Naomi he was leaving.

"See you."

"See ya." Ben said, heading out and driving back to Terry's.

He entered the house and approached his room, when he heard a female moan.

Ben's ears perked up at this. 'None of my business.' He thought immediately, though he knew he'd end up ignoring his own words in the long run.

He approached the door to Terry's room and looked inside.

Ben knew he shouldn't be snooping, and was prepared to leave if he saw something he shouldn't.

He saw his brother licking Phoebe in between her legs.

Ben wasn't sure if he was glad for his brother or worried for what would happen if the little...incident between them ever came up. He moved away from the door, returning to the guest room.

He sat on the bed and let his mind wander.

Ben shook his head, trying to clear it.

He laid on the bed and went to sleep. When he did, he had the dream again, the most intimate dream he had.

The next morning Ben could recall with shocking clarity ever detail of the dream, from start ti finish.

He could still remember himself kissing Terry, only to then suck him of and finish with Terry taking him.

He could still see himself bent over the bed, crying out for more. Ben decided on a cold shower that morning before work.

He took the cold shower and got ready for work.

He greeted Terry politely, though made no eye contact, as he left for work.

He went to the bar where he found Phoebe with a big old grin on her face.

Ben had to contain a bit of laughter at this.

"Enjoyed your night last night?" he asked.

Ben tried to keep his voice from being humorous, not wanting to accidentally offend her.

Phoebe smiled warmly. "I did. You brother is a great partner."

"Sounded like it." Ben said with a chuckle.

"Oh, you heard?"

"I'm fairly certain the whole block heard." Ben said.

"I didn't realize we were that loud, but couldn't help it. He felt so big inside me."

Ben nodded, turning away awkwardly. 'Just gonna ignore that.' He told himself.

Phoebe smirked.

Ben set to work, trying to ignore Phoebe.

Doing his job was difficult with her smiling at him like, "I know something that you don't."

"Oh?" Ben asked, more to humor her than out of actually caring.

"Oh nothing."

Ben sighed, rolling his eyes as he went back to ignoring her.

The day passed on and Ben clocked out at the end.

"See ya." He called to Naomi, heading out.

"Bar will be closed tomorrow, so we have the day off." She said.

Ben nodded, "Thanks."

He got in his car and drove back to Terry's.

Ben returned to the house, calling to Terry to let him know he was home.

"Welcome back Ben."

Ben nodded, "Your girlfriend is getting annoying."

"I'm not responsible for her post sex behavior." Terry was wearing a bath robe.

"I disagree." Ben joked, turning to leave the living room both because he wanted to lay down, and because he didn't want to remain in the room with Terry in a bathrobe.

He laid down on the bed, ready to sleep for a new day.

Ben went to sleep, glad he'd be able to sleep in the next morning.

A few hours in, he felt something press against his lips.

Ben murmured in his sleep, eyes opening slowly.

His vision was blurry for a moment, but when it cleared, he saw Terry kissing him.

Ben panicked, recoiling from it.

"I-I'm sorry!" Terry cried. "I couldn't help it! I thought you were-" Terry ran out the room.

'God dammit.' Ben thought to himself, face burning hard. 'I knew staying here would make a problem.'

He couldn't help but think how good the kiss felt for a moment.

Ben rubbed his temples, 'Gah, focus! He's your brother for fuck sake!' He scolded himself.

He was conflicted. He knew it was wrong, but it felt like it would be okay.

Ben sighed, going to talk to Terry.

He walked to the door that led to Terry's room. It was locked.

Ben knocked on the door, "Terry?"

A short while went by. "Yes?" Terry answered.

"We need to talk. Now."

"I already know what you're going to do. You're going to scold me forr kissing my brother much like how Mom scolded me for fantasizing about her."

Ben sighed, "Just open the door."

There was silence for a long while before the lock clicked.

Ben waited a moment before opening the door.

He found Terry sitting on the floor at the side of the bed.

Ben sighed again, "I'm sorry I freaked out like that, I just woke up and...there you were. But..." He looked down, "It still isn't right Terry." He said, trying to keep his voice from sounding angry. He wasn't angry, just..confused and frustrated with himself.

"I know..."

"I understand if you want me to leave," Ben said, deciding that staying in his car was much better than seeing his brother like he was, "I sorry Terry, I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't want you to leave, I just... I'm scared that you'll leave me."

"I won't." Ben said before even thinking about it, "Not again. Never again."

Terry hugged Ben immediately. "Thank you."

Ben hugged Terry back, trying hard to resist the urge to kiss him.

Terry released the hug and climbed into bed.

Ben blinked, the sight of Terry on the bed giving him a flash back to his dreams. Ben looked down again, hoping Terry had missed his blush.

"Ben, do you have dirty secrets?"

"W-well, don't we all?" Ben said awkwardly.

"True, but I told you mine. What's your's?"

Ben went quiet, really not wanting to bring it up. After a few moments, he finally spoke, "W-well...recently I've been having..dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Dreams about..." 'Always best to cover a lie with a truth,' Ben thought, "Incest. I guess your book kinda stuck to me huh?"

"Guess so."

Ben's face was burning, so he kept from looking at Terry directly, hoping he'd be able to leave the room soon.

"Did you ever want to reenact those dreams?"

"M-maybe..I never really thought about it."

Terry nodded.

"I'm just gonna.." Ben began leaving the room.

Terry grabbed his wrist.

Ben tensed, not moving.

"Do you want to try? If you don't, that's fine but... Y'know, forget it."

Ben knew what he meant. He didn't want to initially, but had a different thought.

Ben knew he needed to just walk out the door and the issue would be dropped, but he couldn't move himself. 'He's got a girlfriend.' This thought stuck out to Ben, as he'd ruined more than his fair share of relationships in the past.

"What would Phoebe feel if... she found out?"

"She already knows about my fetish. She and her sister often came over and... well... fed my fetish."

Ben's eyes widened at this, "Seriously?" He asked, turning back to Terry at this.

"Yeah..."

"Woah." Ben was more impressed with his brother than anything, as it took skill to talk someone into something of that nature, unless they were already just that kinky.

"So... what's it gonna be?"

"I..." Ben bit the inside of his mouth. He didn't want to do anything that could ruin the relationship he'd fixed with his brother...but would this really ruin it?

After thinking it through, he nodded.

"I... I'd like to.." Ben said.

"You'd like to... what?"

Ben grit his teeth, "you're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

"I'm not going to. You are."

"You're an ass when you wanna be you know that?" Ben said, aggression being his natural response to frustration.

"I know." He then kissed Ben on the lips.

Ben froze up for a few seconds, the began kissing Terry back. 'Oh fuck it.' He thought.

Terry wrapped his arms around Ben as he deepened the kiss.

Ben began moving, pushing himself closer to Terry.

Terry moaned into the kiss as he moved his hands up and down his brother's back.

Ben shuddered at the touch, trying to keep his balance and knowing it would give out soon.

The two broke apart with the need for oxygen.

Ben panted, "We probably shouldn't do this." He said, knowing full well he wasn't gonna move unless Terry told him to.

"Why? No-one's going to find out." He slid his right hand to Ben's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Ben shivered, instinctively pushing against Terry's hand, wanting more.

He slipped his hand into Ben's pants, giving him more contact with his cheek.

Ben moaned, squirming slightly at the touch.

Terry stopped and pulled Ben onto the bed by his shirt collar.

Ben didn't even try to stop his fall, landing on the bed with Terry.

The two kissed again as Terry rolled on top of Ben.

Ben moaned softly. He'd done stuff like this before, but it had never felt as hot.

Terry started to unbutton Ben's shirt, revealing his toned body.

Ben let Terry remove his shirt, tugging on Terry's as well.

Terry let his brother pull his shirt off.

Ben through Terry's shirt aside, looking over his chest.

Terrry smiled and slid a hand into Ben's pants.

Ben shivered at Terry's touch again, pushing himself closer.

"I never thought I'd say it, but you look so good." Terry said.

Ben blushed at this, "s-same to you." He said.

Terry moved his hands to his pants and unfastened it to remove them.

Ben did the same, trying to let his brain turn off and just focus on the moment.

Terry sat up on the bed and took off his underwear, revealing his penis.

Ben was surprised at his size. He was about nine inches long and one-and-a-half inches in circumference.

Terry was bigger than any of Ben's boyfriends had been, and he had to stop himself from actually drooling.

"Want a taste?" Terry asked.

Ben nodded more on instinct then anything else, not caring how eager he seemed.

"Then suck it."

Ben's face burned at this. He was used to being in charge in the bedroom. Even so, he felt compelled to comply, and lowered his head to Terry's member.

He licked the tip of Terry's member.

Ben took Terry's tip in his mouth and sucked gently before slowly working his way down.

Terry moaned as he felt his dick being engulfed.

Ben bobbed his head, taking more and more of Terry's rod as he tried to deep-throat it.

Terry grasped both sides of his brother's head and started to thrust his hips forward gently.

Ben moaned softly around Terry's length.

"You feel so good. You're an excellent blower."

Ben ignored the words, not about to let a bit of embarrassment stop him.

"Please don't stop."

Ben kept going, reaching the base a few moments later.

Terry's moans and thrusting increased. "Ben, I'm gonna cum!"

Ben didn't stop, wanting to taste Terry's cum.

He hilted himself into Ben's mouth and came.

Ben gagged at first, then swallowed it all; enjoying the taste.

"Ben, let me suck you off."

Ben scooted back, removing his pants and underwear. He blushed slightly when his member was exposed. At six and a half inches, he was by no means small, but it certainly felt that way when compared to Terry.

Terry licked Ben's dick from the base to the tip.

Ben shuddered at this, loving it.

Terry engulfed his brother's member while juggling his balls.

Ben groaned in pleasure, having to stop himself from cumming instantly.

Terry wrapped his tongue around the member as he bobbed his head.

"D-damn Terry." Ben moaned.

Terry looked up at Ben and slid his hand up to his brother's ass, fingering his hole.

Ben grunted, getting close fast.

Terry stuck two fingers into Ben's anus, hoping to push him over.

Ben cried out, cumming into Terry's mouth.

Terry pulled away and kissed his brother, giving a share of his cum.

Ben moaned into Terry's mouth again, loving it.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "Are you ready?" Terry asked.

Ben nodded immediately.

He turned his brother over and prodded his hole.

Terry rolled his brother onto his hands and knees and prodded his hole.

Ben tensed slightly, then began to relax again for Terry.

Terry slowly pushed himself into Ben's ass.

Ben moaned, gripping the bed.

Terry pushed himself in further until he reached his knot.

Ben gasped out, unused to actually taking the knot.

Terry pulled himself out and started thrusting.

Ben moaned, beginning to move his hips as well.

Terry grabbed his hips and pulled him as he thrust.

Ben grunted, moaning more as he reached underneath himself and started stroking himself.

Terry could feel his strength waning.

Ben moaned louder as he stroked himself faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" Terry warned.

"M-me to!" Ben groaned.

Terry began thrusting at his fastest, before pushing in his knot and cumming.

Ben cried out, cumming moments later, covering his hands.

Terry rolled Ben over and strattled him, his dick prodding his anus.

Ben panted, hands falling to his sides.

"Your turn," Terry whispered.

Ben smiled, shifting over to line himself up with his brother.

"Be gentle. You'll be my first."

Ben nodded, pushing in slowly.

Terry winced as the head was pushed in, and groaned in pain as inches of the shaft were slowly inserted.

Ben slowed down even more, not wanting to hurt his brother.

Slowly and surely, the entire shaft was inserted excluding the knot.

Terry slowly pushed himself up the member and slid back down.

Ben moaned at how tight his brother was.

Terry's groans quickly became moans as the pain faded into pleasure.

Ben began picking up the pace slowly, moaning as well.

Terry suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him and moaned loudly.

At this reaction, Ben began hitting the same spot to make Terry moan more.

Terry grabbed his member and stroked it, moaning loudly.

Ben reached around Terry's body, gripping his rod and stroking it more for him.

"Oh! Ben!... Don't you fucking stop!"

Ben didn't stop, and actually sped up; spurred on by Terry's words.

Terry's moans grew louder as he grew closer to cumming.

Ben picked up the pace, wanting to make Terry cum hard.

"I'm gonna... Ah!" Terry came and covered Ben's hand.

Ben kept going for a few moments more before cumming; shooting it all up into Terry's tight hole.

Terry fell onto his brother, gasping. "I love you," he whispered.

Ben tensed at this, as in his experience nothing good had ever come from those words. After a moment though, he wasn't able to resist replying, "I love you to."

Terry smiled and kissed him lovingly.

Ben kissed him back, unable to stop and unsure if he would even if he could.

The two fell asleep, snuggling in each other's arms.

* * *

**Review if you enjoyed an PM me if you wanna RP.**


	29. GrayPaulineces part 6

**Back to Sonic yuri incest with GrayPaulineces~ Happy late birthday Gray!**

* * *

Marine woke first, and woke up Cream so they could shower. The sound soon woke up Vanilla and Aqua.

"Mmmmm, is it morning already? What's that sound?" Vanilla asked.  
"Cream and Marine must be showering, matey," Aqua said.

The giggles and subsequent moaning from the shower confirmed this. Aqua smiled, "Do they ever stop?"

"I guess not, but do you even want them to stop?" Vanilla chuckled, gripping Aqua's breasts.

Aqua giggled, "I guess not, I just hopd they don't hurt themselves." Aqua moved closer to Vanilla.

"Nah, they're responsible girls. They won't hurt themselves," Vanilla said and gave Aqua a lick. "Yum yum."

"Your probably right." Aqua agreed, pulling Vanilla's head in closer to suck.

Vanilla started suckling on Aqua's big beautiful breast.

Aqua had a very sensitive chest, and it wasn't long before she started lactating.

"Mmmm, yummy milkie," Vanilla said.

Aqua smiled, "I missed feeding Marine like this. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Vanilla said and kept drinking. "You can still feed her like this. In fact, she should also try feeding you. I think it's really sexy when a mother drinks her daughter's breast milk."

Aqua moaned at the thought, holding Vanilla closer. "I'm so glad our daughters got together like this."

"Me too babe," Vanilla smiled. "Aqua honey, will you marry me?"

Aqua gasped, as did Cream and Marine, who'd just returned. "M-marry? You'd really want to marry me?"

"Yes, Aqua," Vanilla said and knelt down before Aqua, with her face reaching and kissing her pussy. "Will you marry me?"

"I... I..." Aqua nearly broke down crying, "Yes!"

"Yay!" Vanilla cheered and started kissing Aqua endlessly.

"Doesn't this kinda make us sisters now?" Cteam asked Marine thought about it. "I guess so." She grinned, "kinky."

"Then we'll all be one big happy family," Vanilla said.

Then Aqua really did start crying, unable to contain herself.

"What's the matter, darling?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm f-fine," Aqua insisted. "It's just been me and Marine for years. I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone so..." she burst into tears again.

Vanilla hugged Aqua and let her fall into her embracing arms. "Shhhhhh, let it all out, sweetheart."

Aqua continued to sob for several minutes. Cream and Marine both came close to comfort her.

"Shhhhhh..." Vanilla soothed Aqua as she kept petting her head and back, and she also licked and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Aqua said, drying her eyes.

"Don't be, sweetie," Vanilla said. "Everything will be just fine, trust me."

Aqua hugged Vanilla closer. This became a group hug as Marine and Cream joined as well.

Vanilla and Aqua hugged Cream and Marine closer to them.

**(Time skip to honeymoon, Cream and Marine decided to join them on it.)**

Vanilla and Aqua were already kissing madly before they even entered the hotel room.

And a fancy hotel room it was. Once unpacking their stuff, the mothers stripped to full nudity. "From now on, let's hang around like this when we're not in public."

"Always naked when we're not outside?" Aqua looked over Vanilla's body. "I could get used to that."

"Same here," Vanilla smiled. "Including letting our girls see us like this and be always naked indoors. Whaddya say, girls?"

Cream and Marine both smile, quickly throwing off their clothes as well.

"I'm enjoying this honeymoon already," Vanilla smiled and groped Cream.

Aqua follows Vanilla's lead, fondling Marine. Unable to resist, Cream said Marine grab each other and begin kissing fiercely.

Still groping their daughters, Aqua and Vanilla kissed each other too.

Fondling Cream and Marine soon became impossible, as the two were practically attacking each other, Marine pinning Cream.

Vanilla and Aqua watched them and mutually masturbated.

"I love you." Marine told Cream. "I love you too." Cream managed to reply before Marine sat on her face.

"This is so hawt," Vanilla said and kissed Aqua.

"Hot and adorable at the same time." Aqua said before feeling up Vanilla.

"I just love everything about you, Aqua," Vanilla said. "I feel so honored to be your wife."

Aqua giggled, "I don't know how much there is to honor about me, but I'm grateful for you as well."

Vanilla kissed Aqua's nipples. "There's a lot to honor about you, babe. You're a beauty queen. You are the definition of sexiness and beauty."

Aqua blushed. "I think your speaking about yourself." Aqua proceeded to pin Vanilla, imitating her daughter.

"Awwww, you're such a sweetie," Vanilla cooed as she was pinned.

Aqua traced kisses all along Vanilla's body, making sure no spot was missed.

Vanilla laughed because she loved it so much. She eyed Cream getting pinned by Marine, and said "Hehe, like mama like daughter."

Marine turned Cream over, intent on giving her soft rear some attention. Aqua focused on Vanilla's chest, sucking and biting.

"Aw yes babe, eat my titties more," Vanilla moaned. She even spanked Aqua a bit.

Aqua clamps down hard at the smack to her rear. Then she stops, as though waiting for Vanilla to do it again.

Vanilla spanked Aqua again. She even kept petting her as her boobs were getting sucked.

Aqua bit and sucked harder as Vanilla spanked her, moaning loudly.

"Oh, more, more!" Vanilla moaned louder. "I beg you!"

Aqua bit harder, nearly breaking the skin. Aqua's ass was practically red, and Aqua wanted more.

Vanilla just moaned out loud as she spanked Aqua more and more. Vanilla also lactated so much.

Aqua eagerly drank it, about to cum from the spanking.

"Oh yes, yeeeeeeeesss!" Vanilla shouted once getting a breastgasm.

Aqua swallowed as much as she could, all the while begging Vanilla to keep spanking. Cream and Marine had assumed a 69, Cream being able to watch the mothers.

"Thank you so much honey, here's your prize!" Vanilla snickered and spanked Aqua more.

"H-harder!" Aqua screamed, her body shaking with pleasure as she was nearly over the edge.

Vanilla kept spanking harder and harder, and faster.

Aqua screamed, tensing up as she reaches climax for the smacks.

"Oh yes, cum for me babe," Vanilla snickered.

Aqua pants as the aftershocks wear off. "Y-your so good to me."

"You deserve it, my sweet wife," Vanilla smiled.

Aqua snuggled up close to Vanilla to rest while they watched Cream and Marine.

Vanilla indeed held Aqua close and kissed her forehead.

Cream and Marine showed no signs of stopping, moaning loudly.

Vanilla smiled at that beautiful sight. She felt like masturbating to that forever.

"I'm so happy." Aqua said, still tired but unable to keep from touching herself at the sight.

"Me too," Vanilla moaned.

Cream and Marine saw their mothers touching themselves and decided to help. Marine went between Vanilla's legs, Cream between Aqua's, and they both began licking.

Vanilla smiled and petted Marine as the latter licked her. "You're such a good girl... Aqua honey, you educated her very well."

"Thanks dear, I could say the same for Cream." Aqua said as Cream pushed her tongue deeper.

"Thanks, hun," Vanilla replied and licked Aqua's cheek.

Marine, still licking away, reached her hands under Vanilla, grabbing and squeezing her ass.

Vanilla kept petting Marine. "Keep going, girl. Lick your new mommy-in-law."

Marine pushed her tongue deeper, licking hard at Vanilla's folds. She squeezed harder before letting one finger slip inside.

"Oh yes, eat me more, you beautiful raccoon," Vanilla moaned. She couldn't help but grab Aqua's tit.

Marine grabbed Vanilla's hip with one hand so she could get even deeper, using her other hand to finger Vanilla's ass. Aqua grabbed Vanilla's chest as well, pinching her nipples hard.

"Mmmmmm, ffffmmmmm..." Vanilla moaned hard.

Cream pushed Aqua into orgasm before Vanilla. Marine scissored her fingers inside Vanilla's rear, biting onto her clit to bring her down as well.

"Oh yes, don't stop! I love you so much!" Vanilla shouted.

Marine moved faster, knowing Vanilla was near her limit.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!" Vanilla screamed as she came.

Marine licked it up happily. Cream grinned cheekily at Marine. "I got her off first, I win!" Marine smiled, tackles Cream and pinning her down once again.

"We're all so hot," Vanilla said.

"I second that." Aqua said tiredly, not having the stamina of the rest.

"You tired, babay?" Vanilla asked sweetly.

Aqua smiled. "Afraid so, I just can't keep up with the rest of you."

"Everyone needs some rest once in a while, sweetie," Vanilla said and kissed Aqua. "I think I should also rest a bit."

"Thanks honey." Aqua said with a yawn before closing her eyes.

"You're welcome babe," Vanilla said. She also yawned and fell asleep.


	30. GrayPaulineces part 7

**Two weeks later.**

Cream and Marine returned home from school, peeling off their clothes as they walked inside. Marine looked annoyed while Cream looked worried.

"Girls? What happened?" their mothers asked.

"Marine got kicked out of school." Cream said, looking frantic.

"What!? Why?" Aqua asked in shock.

Marine crossed her arms. "Some jerk was making fun of Cream's ears again. I... may have punched him in the mouth."

"That's outrageous!" Aqua snapped. "Let me have a word with that principal. No one is kicking my girl out of school and gets away with that!"  
Vanilla was surprised. "Is that your dark side, Aqua?"  
Aqua smirked. "That's only a taste, my dear." Vanilla giggled at that.

Upon getting to the school, their were met with the same woman Vanilla spoke with about Cream's first meeting with Marine.

"So, we meet again," Vanilla said.

"Yes, trouble does seem to follow those two." She said icily.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult our daughters," Aqua said.

"And I'd appreciate it if they didn't cause chaos at my school." She said.

"Chaos? What chaos are you talking about?" Vanilla asked.

"First they start skipping class for indecent reasons, and now Marine has started a fight. Who knows what would've happened next if I hadn't expelled her."

"We know what she's done was wrong, but expelling her right away is not the answer," Aqua said. "The point she tried to prove is that discrimination and mocking is also wrong."

"We're aware that your daughter was teased, and we fully intend to deal with the culprit. Removing two teeth and giving a bloody nose was not the proper response."

"Expelling her because of that isn't the proper response either. I'll talk to my daughter about the punching," Aqua said. "It's not like her to do that. That culprit must have said some nasty stuff."

"Be that as it may, I'm tired of dealing with your daughter's antics. If she's willing to change her attitude and behave properly, then I can allow her back into school."

"I will talk to her, ma'am," Aqua said.

"See that you do."

"In fact, I'm gonna do it right now," Aqua said and took out her phone. "Marine honey? Could you and Cream come here to school please?"

"Okay." Marine and Cream dressed and came to the school.

"Hey girls," Aqua said.  
"I'm sure this is just a very inconvenient misunderstanding," Vanilla said.

"What do you mean?" Marine asked.

"The fact that you've been falsely expelled because of what happened," Aqua said. "Either way, punching that other student wasn't the answer."

"But he wouldn't leave Cream alone! I told him to back off, but he didn't. I gave him a warning." Marine insisted.

"It seems that the principal didn't get the full picture," Aqua said. "What happened next?"

"I told him that if he didn't stop picking on Cream I'd feed him his teeth," Marine recounted, "Then he said, 'yeah, like I'm gonna be afraid of a dyke'. And then I knocked his stupid teeth out. Bet you he's afraid now." Marine grumbled the last part to herself.

"That jerk!" Aqua said. "So you were expelled for fighting against discrimination?"  
'I knew it was an ad hominem kind of expelling,' Vanilla thought.

"I'm sorry for the boys words, but violence was not necessary."

"I'm sorry for the violence," Aqua said, "but discrimination is much worse than physical violence. The damage from the punches he received can be fixed, but discrimination is a far more sensitive issue, and it concerns me dearly that you don't do anything to fight against discrimination."

"Young people can be cruel. Nothing for it really."

"Look ma'am," Vanilla said, "the true victim here is my daughter, no matter how awful you don't get along with her. Maybe Marine acted with violence when she shouldn't have, but that boy who insulted them is the catalyst. So clearly he brought this to himself."

"If that's how you feel, then I'm afraid I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help us?" Aqua asked.

"If Marine won't admit what she did was wrong, then I can't allow her back in school."

"Come on, Marine. Be the better person and admit you made a mistake," Aqua said. "Do it for us, please."

Marine sighs, "Okay, I guess I probably shouldn't have punched him." She admitted.

"Good answer," Aqua said. "Promise you won't repeat it again, dear?"

Marine paused, as though contemplating the question.

"Well?" Aqua asked.

Marine groaned, "fine, I won't do it again."

"Very good," Aqua said.

The principal sighs. "Very well, Marine may return to school after a one week suspension."

"Thank you," Aqua said. "But I also want you to make sure that the discriminating kid also gets what he deserves."  
"Cream, you help Marine make up what she'd miss," Vanilla said.

"I will." Cream promised. "I will see what I can do about the others." The principal said.

"Thank you," the mothers said. "Let's go home now."

They returned home from the school. "What's the principal's problem?" Marine questioned.

"Bigotry, dear," Vanilla said. "Apparently she's homophobic."

"Why? What's there to be afraid of?" Cream questioned.

"Usually it results from religious fanaticism," Vanilla said. "That's one of the main reasons why I'm an atheist."

Cream didn't seem to understand, but didn't press it further.

"Homosexuality was never an issue back in Ancient Greece," Vanilla said. "Even important figures like Sophocles were gay. Somehow when the Bible was written, homosexuality was suddenly labeled as wrong."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Cream said. Marine only shook her head. "When we were at sea, we never saw stuff like this."

"What stuff? Religious stuff or discrimination?" Vanilla asked.

"Both. At sea, people are judged by themselves, not their beliefs. Occasionally their judged by how good they are in a fight, but eh, no wheres perfect." Marine explained.

"I think lesbian love is a wonderful thing. In fact, any kind of love is wonderful in my opinion, unless it's a harmful relationship," Aqua said.

Marine nodded in agreement. Cream began pulling Marine back to their room.

"Hey Aqua, wanna watch something super hot on TV?" Vanilla winked.

"Oh you know I do." Aqua said, kissing Vanilla's neck.

Vanilla giggled and put on one of her lesbian porn DVD's.

Aqua eyed one that had a woman in a cheesy pirate outfit, getting a rush of nostalgia as she remembered her and Marine's days at sea.

"Oh yes, you're gonna love this one, my love," Vanilla said.

Aqua blushed. "I have that exact same outfit. Got it as a gag gift for my birthday my last year at sea."

"Let's put it on, babe," Vanilla said. Once played, it showed that pirate girl traveling in the sea. She stopped at an island, where another female was there, dressed like a nymph from the Greek Mythology.

The pirate girl questioned the nymph about a hidden treasure on the island. The nymph knew the treasure's location, but would not tell. Threats did nothing to persuade her.  
Aqua scooted closer to Vanilla, her hands moving lower.

"Ahoy matey! I heard there be treasure on this island, and I'd like a piece of that booty."  
"I may have the information regarding the location of said treasure you seek, but I will not tell you."  
"Ye better tell me where the treasure is if you don't want to mess up with the unfriendly edge of me sword!"  
"My apologies, miss. I am not convinced."

"A brave little thing I see. Well then, I have other ways 'o persuading women such as yourself." "Oh?" The nymph questioned.

"If you don't reveal the location of the booty, I'll find a new kind of booty. A booty like yers."

The nymph blushed. "Why, surely you don't mean you would take me?" "I be meaning just that deary." The pirate girl said, a lusting look in her eyes.

"Well, why don't you take a closer look?" the nymph said seductively, stroking her own body.

The pirate girl moved closer, rubbing the nymph's tits through her thin clothes and listening to her moan.

"Oh my, I simply adore your marvelous touch," the nymph said. In the meantime, Vanilla put her hand between Aqua's legs.

"Many a woman has found themselves unable t' resist me. You, deary, are no different." The pirate girl said, pulling her clothes off. Aqua moaned, moved her hands to touch Vanilla as well.

Vanilla moaned too as she and Aqua started rubbing.  
"No wonder women cannot resist you, my darling. You have amazing eye candy," the nymph said. "Now let's see how good you are at oral action."

The pirate girl dropped down, letting the nymph wrap her legs around her head. "I'm the best in all the seas!" She declared before licking the nymph vigorously.

"That would be a massive understatement, my dear," the nymph said, petting the pirate girl's head. "You're magnificent!"

Aqua couldn't help sucking Vanilla's nipples as they watched. The pirate girl didn't reply, except to rub the nymph's clit with her hand while she licked at her folds.

Vanilla petted Aqua's head as she moaned and fingered her. The nymph was being completely in love with the pirate.

The nymph reached her climax, and Aqua couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Vanilla and began rubbing their pussies together.

"Oh yes, scissor me timbers!" Vanilla moaned.

"You're magnificent, my dear lady," the nymph said and kissed the pirate.

Aqua moved her hips faster, needing more as the pirate girl pulled the nymph in a 69.

Vanilla also moved faster as the pirate and the nymph started licking each other's delicious pussies. "Yer be soaked as the seven seas!"

Aqua, caught up in the lust, was practically humping Vanilla into the bed face first, and only getting rougher.

"Oh yes baby, please more," Vanilla moaned. The pirate and the nymph moved to 69 breastfeeding.

Aqua was happy to oblige, shifting so that she was almost standing up as she ground down into Vanilla. "You taste exquisite!" The nymph said. "Ye not be tasting bad yerself deary."

"You have the most marvelous breasts," the nymph said.

"Me be adoring yer jugs," the pirate replied.

"You have shown me great pleasure, now certainly you must grow thirsty." The nymph said as she began to lactate.

"Oh yes, tasty milk! And from the best kind!" the pirate said as she drank.

Aqua moved urgently as she began reaching her peek. She reached down, pinching Vanilla's nipples as she went to get her off as well.

"I love the way you think," Vanilla said.

Aqua couldn't reply, too caught up in the pleasure to focus. The nymph neared another climax from the pirate girl's sucking her.

Apr 1, 2015"Cum for me, matey!" the pirate said.

The nymph screamed out as she came. Aqua screamed as well, reaching her own orgasm.

So did Vanilla as she came as well.

Aqua slumped back, energy quickly draining. Determined to keep going, she lowered down and began licking Vanilla as the movie continued.

"Oh yes, yes..." Vanilla moaned as she pushed Aqua's head closer.

Aqua probed her tongue deeper, searching for just the right spot. "You have done well to me." The nymph said, "and for it I shall show you to the treasure. That is, so long as you take me with you. "

"I shall take ye wherever ye want, 'cuz you be me treasure too," said the pirate and kissed the nymph.  
Vanilla moaned so loudly now.

Aqua rubbed Vanilla's clit as she licked, pushing two fingers onto her rear. She was determined to satisfy her lover before falling asleep.

"I'm cumming Aqua, I want to cum!" Vanilla squeaked.

Aqua continued, unrelenting until she was certain Vanilla was happy, then slumped back, tired.

"I LOVE YOU!" Vanilla screamed as she came.

"I love you too." Aqua said softly as she nodded off.

Vanilla kissed Aqua and placed her head on her tit.

Aqua instinctively wrapped her arms around Vanilla as she slept. As things got quieter, Cream said Marine could be heard from their room.

Despite sleeping naked, they felt really warm.


	31. GrayPaulineces part 8

Meanwhile with Cream and Marine, they were breastfeeding each other in a 69 fashion, moaning sweetly.

Then Cream got an idea. She pulled away from Marine, grinning devilishly.

"What are you planning, Creamy mate?" Marine asked sweetly.

"Oh nothing," Cream grinned, "I just realized that you never got properly punished for getting suspended. A spanking should do it."

"Spanking?" Marine asked. "I'm not sure about this..."

"Oh come on, you need to be punished some how." Cream said, smiling sweetly.

"OK, but don't hurt me too much..." Marine hesitated.

"Don't worry." Cream assured her. Cream bent Marine over her lap the way she'd seen Vanilla do to Aqua. She raised her hand and brought it down hard onto Marine's rear.

"Aaaah!" Marine shouted.

Cream repeated the motion, spanking Marine hard. Marine shuddered slightly, not completely in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow..." she murmured.

"Sh, sh, sh." Cream cooed, continuing to smack Marine's rear. She ran her hand over Marine's tail as she went, wondering if it would have the effect as it did on her mother.

Marine thought she was going to cry.

"There, there," Cream said stopping, feeling guilty for having enjoyed it.

"I don't like getting spanked," Marine sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would." Cream said, wishing she didn't want to do it again.

"I realized it just now," Marine said.

"I'm sorry." Cream said regretfully.

"I forgive you, babe," Marine said.

"Thanks." Cream said, kissing Marine. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Feed me some milk," Marine said.

Cream smiled, "Of course, come here." Cream brought Marine's head to her chest.

"Thanks," Marine said and started suckling Cream's nipple.

Cream moaned at Marine sucked, pulling her closer.

Marine suckled more, making Cream lactate after a while.

"Drink up~" Cream cooed, patting Marine's head.

"Mmmhmm," Marine moaned as she kept drinking.

"Do I taste good?" Cream inquired.

"You taste awesome," Marine said.

Cream giggled, giving Marine more.

Marine drank more until she was full.

"Can I have a drink too?" Cream asked.

"Sure babe," Marine said and brought Cream's head to her titties.

Cream sucked hard, biting softly.

"Mmmmm, feels awesome!" Marine said. "Suck more, babe. Drink me."

Cream flicked her tongue across Marine's nipple as she continued to suck harder.

"I'm feeling it, Creamy," Marine moaned as she lactated.

Cream drank happily, sucking it eagerly.

Marine lactated more milk every second.

Cream drank, loving the taste before she became full.

"How was your little treat?" Marine asked.

"Delicious as always." Cream cooed.

Marine smiled. "I'm always glad to make you happy."

Cream smiled, but she was conflicted. She waited for Marine to fall asleep, then went to talk to her mother.

Marine indeed fell asleep.

Cream crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Marine, and went to Vanilla and Aqua's room.

"Hey dear, what's up?" Vanilla asked.

"I... think I have a problem." Cream said.

"What happened, hun?" Vanilla asked. "What problem?"

"Well... I was with Marine and I decided to try spanking her, like you did with Aqua. Marine didn't like it, but... I did. It felt good spanking her." Cream said, looking worried.

"You didn't have any heinous intentions, dear," Vanilla said.

"I... I wanted to keep spanking her. I didn't want to hurt her, and I stopped when she asked, but I wanted to keep going." Cream said nervously.

"It's good that you stopped, darling. You need to respect other people's opinions and feelings," Vanilla said. "But that's what makes our world so diverse. Certain things may seem good to one but bad to the other."

Cream nodded, but still looked worried. "I understand."

"Did Marine forgive you?" Vanilla asked.

"Well, yeah." Cream said.

"Then everything is cool," Vanilla smiled.

Cream smiled and returned to her room, but didn't look convinced. "Your daughter might be a closet dominant." Aqua told Vanilla.

"Closet dominant, Aqua?" Vanilla asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, a dominant is when someone gets off on being in control," Aqua explained, "a closet dominant would be like Cream, when they don't know how badly they want it."

"I understand..." Vanilla said. "Look sweetie, I also want to apologize for what happened between them."

"It's okay, Marine's been through worse. I don't think it was anything serious." Aqua said. "Though I do wonder how Cream is going to handle her new found fetish."

"What else has Marine gone through?" Vanilla asked.

Aqua sighs. "We were both through a lot at sea. We talk about how great it was, but we never really talk about the bad that happened."

"What happened?" Vanilla asked.

"I'd... rather not talk about it. Let's just say that not all pirates were as easy going as our crew was." Aqua said.

"I'm really sorry to hear about this..." Vanilla said in awe.

"Never you mind about that," Aqua said, "it's in the past now."

"True," Vanilla said. "Besides, you're safe with me."

Aqua smiled, kissing Vanilla. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

"Yeah, but it's always wonderful to hear you saying it again," Vanilla smiled back and petted Aqua.

Aqua giggled. Then looked serious, "We will need to find a way for Cream to vent her dominance though."

"We will, darling," Vanilla said. "In fact, I've had this weird yet sweet idea for quite a while."

"Oh? What's that?" Aqua asked.

"I was thinking of opening a mother/daughter club," Vanilla said.

"A club?" Aqua asked, interested.

"A sex club," Vanilla said. "Many mothers and daughters could share their sweet fetishes with each other and have lots of fun."

Aqua let out something like a purr. "Oh, I like the sound of that! Though, we won't exactly have the best of reputations."

"Why do you think so, dear?" Vanilla asked.

"People don't tent to think fondly of incest." Aqua said, "another difference between the land and the sea."

"Right..." Vanilla said. "Wait, do people at sea accept it?"

"Honey, there ain't much they don't accept at sea." Aqua said, "Like I said, at sea, they judge you for you not your belief."

"I see what you mean," Vanilla said, and then she sighed. "I guess my idea could only remain as a longlife dream."

Aqua got a thinking look. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what, dear?" Vanilla asked.

"Maybe we could do it. If... if we went to sea." Aqua said.

"True..." Vanilla said.

"Me and Marine's old crew bought a little island, white sand and sunshine. But... we'd have to leave here behind." Aqua explained.

"Good point. I don't know if Cream will accept this," Vanilla said.

"Yeah, it would help her dominance problem, but leaving her home..." Aqua shook her head, "Your right, stupid idea."

"Unless some people here actually do accept such relations," Vanilla said. "I mean, I find it hard to believe that you and I are the only ones who approve of this."

"Yeah, but they probably keep to themselves; afraid of discrimination." Aqua said.

"Right," Vanilla said. "I just wish there was a way to help them be more open with this among others who share that fetish."

"Yeah... who knows, maybe something will come up." Aqua said. Her mind was working fast, already thinking.

"I hope," Vanilla said, gripping her own tits.

Normally Aqua would have offered to give Vanilla a hand, but now was deep in thought.

Vanilla knew Aqua was thinking, so she just kept her tits outside without doing anything else.

"I've got an idea." Aqua said, excited.

"Tell me babe," Vanilla said, smiling widely.

"Well... remember the girls' principal?" Aqua asked.

"Sure, what about her?" Vanilla replied.

"Well... truth be told, I kinda... knew her before the school incident." Aqua said.

"Really? How so?" Vanilla asked.

"Back before I'd ever been to sea, back when I was in high school, I dated a girl by the name of Beatrice. I don't know for the life of me how Tris ended up like she is now."

"You mean you dated the school's principal back in the past?" Vanilla asked. "Then how could she become so... homophobic all of a sudden?"

"Damned if I know, but I intend to find out." Aqua said.

"I'll help you, my dear," Vanilla said.

"Tomorrow." Aqua said, determined.

"Yeah," Vanilla said, jiggling her titties.

Aqua smiled, "For now..." Aqua clamped down onto Vanilla's nipples.

"Why are you so good at reading my mind, hun?" Vanilla snickered and licked Aqua's forehead.

Whatever response Aqua gave was muffled by Vanilla's breasts as Aqua all but drowned in them.

Vanilla started lactating as she moaned sweetly. "Keep going, Aqua honey..."

Aqua drank happily, moving her hands lower as she did.

Vanilla giggled sweetly as she felt Aqua's hands touching her pusspuss.

Aqua pushed three fingers in at once, pumping them fast as she suckled.

"Mmmmm, oh yes, don't stop..." Vanilla moaned.

Aqua had no intention of stopping, and in fact increased her speed. She pinched Vanilla's other tit, wanting to get her off.

"I'm gonna cum Aqua, I want to cum!" Vanilla squeaked. Soon she indeed cummed.

"I love making you feel good." Aqua said smiling.

"Me too, my precious," Vanilla smiled and kissed Aqua.


End file.
